The Broken Shadowhunter
by SuperWolf1967
Summary: My name is Carly and I am a shadowhunter. I have an older sister named Clary (I know my mom is wonderful at picking names) and a best friend named Simon. This is the story of how I found out I was a monster. Darkness coursing through my veins so poisonous it could suffocate me. (Starting at the end of season one but not completely based on it.)
1. Carly The Shadowhunter

My name is Carly Fray and I am a shadowhunter. I have an older sister, only by a year, named Clary (I know my mom is very creative with the names), and a best friend named Simon. Well, he's more Clary's friend then mine, but he's always there when I need him.

Since I was a kid, Clary always got more attention. Don't get me wrong my mom and Luke didn't just abandon me, but they could've done a little more. They'd go to Clary's art fairs, concerts, and events while they would forget about mine. They watched over me like a hawk while they let Clary go out whenever she wanted. If I hadn't gone to Pandemonium that night, I would've been left out of becoming a shadowhunter as well.

Now that I know I'm a shadowhunter, I get something that makes me more than mundane. The only problem is Clary is also a shadowhunter. She has friends and people who care about her. It's not like Alec, Magnus, Simon, Isabelle, and Jace ignore me, but they treat me differently. They treat me like a younger sibling or child, even though I am only a year younger than all of them, well except Magnus.

I'm the younger sister no one pays attention to. I am just as special as she is. I also had my memories erased by my mother, I'm a shadowhunter, and I've lost everything. My father Valentine is out planning to make more shadowhunters with the Mortal Cup and god knows what else. This is the story about how I found out I was a monster. It all started the day I finally got to meet my father.

* * *

We were in Camille's library looking for the Book of The White. It was going nowhere until I saw another door and went inside the small room. I searched the shelves for anything I could find when I hear the sound of something dropping and lots of footsteps. I look through the peephole and find Alec, Isabelle, Simon, and Clary with blades to their throats. Jace is nowhere to be seen and Camille vanished.

In front of them was a portal with my father Valentine and a few more of his goons. I decide I have to do something because even though Clary gets on my nerves, she's my sister. And I like Alec, Isabelle, and Simon. So I search for a weapon, but before I even get a chance, one of Valentine's goons opens the door and finds me.

The goon grabs me by the back of my shirt as I struggle to get free. He puts his arm around my neck and drags me into the room; toward Valentine.

"Look what I found, hiding in the books." Said, the goon, as Valentine and the others turned to look at me as I was still being dragged to the front of the room. The goon stopped when I was inches away from my father.

"Carly, I think this is the first time we've met. Jocelyn took you away before I even got the chance to meet you. You have her smile, but you have my eyes. You're beautiful." Said, Valentine, stroking my cheek as I flinched away.

"Let her go, Valentine." Said, Jace, who appeared by the entrance of the room.

"Aw, all my children in the same room together. Just like a cozy little family." Said Valentine

"I am not your child, even if you are my dad. Let my sister go, now." Said Clary

"Clary, I would try not to piss off the guy who has knives to our throats." Said Simon

"I would listen to your vampire friend, he knows what he's talking about." Said, the goon, holding onto me as he squeezed my throat harder.

"Take me instead. You said you wanted me, so take me. But if I go with you, none of my friends get hurt." Said, Jace, dropping his blade to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Whispered Alec

"Saving the day." Whispered Jace

"Jace, don't do this." Said, Clary, as another goon grabbed Jace's arms.

"Alright Jace, that's a deal." Said, Valentine, as his goons let go of everyone, except me.

"I said all my friends." Said, Jace, as the goon brought him to the front of the portal.

"Carly, isn't your friend. I have spies everywhere and they reported back to me how you all treat her. She is treated like an outsider and a kid. She's stuck at the institute while you guys get to go on missions. The only one who treats her like an equal is that vampire vermin. I am going to make her important, treated like the adult she is." Said, Valentine, as I was dragged toward the portal. Clary tried to run forward, but Alec and Simon held her back.

"Let them go." Said Clary

"Sorry Clarissa, not an option." Said, Valentine, as Jace and I were yanked through the portal.

"No!" Screamed, Clary, bursting into tears.

"Until next time." Said, Valentine, as he jumped through the portal and within a blink of an eye it vanished. Clary, Simon, Isabelle, and Alec were left in the library, in silence.

"Why didn't you guys fight for them? All you did was stand there and hold me back." Asked, Clary, full on sobbing now.

"We didn't do anything because Valentine had more men and weapons. If we tried to fight, we'd be defeated." Said Isabelle

"We can go back to the institute and start a search party. If Valentine has them the Institute will stop at nothing to get them back." Said, Alec, as he and Isabelle left the library.

Clary stayed back as Simon put his hands on her shoulders, "We'll find them. Besides, Valentine might just hand them back after he gets to know Carly and Jace."

"Not helping Simon." Said Clary

"We'll find them. Jace and Carly are strong. Bad guys like Valentine believe having family is weak. But love makes us stronger." Said Simon

"Alright, then let's go get them back." Said, Clary, as Simon followed her out of the room.

* * *

I remember giving one more glance at Simon before everything went dark. The next thing I know I'm laying on a cement floor. I open my eyes and find cages of downworlders all around me. Werewolves, vampires, even some fairy folk. I look around and find Jace a few feet from me, unconscious.

I crawl over to him as the screeching from the creatures got louder. I tried to shake him awake, but there was no response. I put my ear over his mouth and I could feel him breathing. I checked his pulse and it was weak, but still there. I got on my feet, about to search for an exit, when Valentine comes around the corner.

"I thought you would never wake up." Said Valentine

"Is Jace gonna be okay?" I asked pointing over at Jace.

"He'll be fine. If you go through a portal, forcefully, it can make you unconscious, but it will fade. He'll be awake in a few hours." Said Valentine

"What are you doing to these downworlders? Kidnapping them, trapping them. They are just trying to live their lives, be human." I asked

"Are they? These vermin murder us all the time without even batting an eye, do you call that living their lives? They are monsters and I plan to eradicate that threat." Said Valentine

"It's not possible." I said

"But it is. I just need a few things, but it is possible. With you and Jace by my side, it'll be even easier." Said, Valentine, circling around me.

"I will never stand by your side. I have friends in the downworld and I would never hurt them. Never." I said

"That's because you're weak. You care too much for the downworlders, the monsters. But I can change that. Besides, if you go back to the institute and they find out what's inside you, they'd reject you." Said, Valentine, still circling me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Have you ever noticed you like to beat things to a pulp when you get angry? Murderous urges you hide deep inside? Moments where you want to be the bad guy?" Asked, Valentine, stepping in front of me.

"What did you do to me?" I asked

"I made you stronger. Why do you think your mother kept you indoors? Why she watched over you more than she watched over Clary? She didn't just run away with the mortal cup because I was evil. She ran because she didn't want me experimenting on you and Jonathan anymore. Demon blood is a wonderful weapon." Said Valentine

"You injected us with demon blood?" I asked as my legs turned to jello, causing me to fall to my knees.

"I wanted to make you both super soldiers. I didn't inject Clary because I could see how weak she was and I knew she would never be the warrior I needed. But you and Jonathan were gonna be different. I could see your potential and I couldn't squander it. I trained Jace in a disguise, but you I never even got the chance. Now that I have you back, you and Jace can fight by my side." Said Valentine

"How come Jace and I don't have black eyes? Super strength or any demonic power?" I asked as I became drowsy.

"That's because you're mother got Magnus Bane to lock it away with magic. Like putting the evil in a small locked chest. Once the key unlocks it the darkness will slowly seep in. The strength, the eyes, the evil." Said Valentine

"You're a monster." I said as my eyelids became super heavy.

"I might be." Said, Valentine, crouching in front of me with an empty syringe, "But at least I'm fighting for what I believe is right."

I was about to say something more, but the darkness consumed me as I felt my head hit the cold, damp cement.


	2. The Next Day

Everyone in the institute was on high alert for Jace and I. They knew if they could find us, we could lead them to Valentine. Magnus and Alec walk into the main room with one of Jace's t-shirts and one of my flannels (yes I like flannels). Magnus tries a locator spell on my shirt and focuses with eyes closed but there was nothing. He tried Jace's shirt but also got nothing.

"Find anything?" Asked, Alec, with crossed arms and a worried expression. He was fidgeting and playing with the sleeve of his shirt.

"They must be over water. I can't find a link." Said Magnus

"Then you aren't trying hard enough." Said Alec

"Alec. I'm trying my best." Said Magnus

"Yeah, right." Said, Alec, storming out of the room.

"Magnus." Said, Clary, grabbing ahold of his arm.

"Yes?" Said, Magnus, turning around to face Clary with teary eyes. Magnus was strong and had been alive for a long time but Alec's opinion meant so much to him. When Alec disapproved or belittled him it hurt more than anyone could imagine.

"He's just worried for Jace, okay? He didn't mean to be mean to you. He really likes you, Magnus." Said, Clary, giving his arm a squeeze.

"Yeah, well if he truly likes me then he can come apologize to me at my apartment. Until then I will be busy organizing my shelves." Said, Magnus, storming out of the front entrance.

"Everyone I have an announcement!" Yelled, Isabelle's mother, as everyone turned toward her and stopped what they were doing.

"What's going on?" Asked, Isabelle, coming up beside Clary.

"Your mother has an announcement." Said Clary

"That's never good." Said, Isabelle, crossing her arms.

"Hello, everyone. I have some important news. Because the Mortal Cup is in the hands of Valentine and he has two of our hunters, the Clave has sent in a new advisor. Lydia is not trusted to be advisor after everything that has happened so Mr. Aldertree will take her place." Said, Mrs. Lightwood, as she stepped aside to let another shadowhunter step forward.

"Who's he?" Whispered, Alec, coming to stand by Izzy.

"The new advisor." Whispered Isabelle

"Hello, everyone. The Clave sent me here to keep order and get our task complete. Valentine has the Mortal Cup and is starting an army. Last night, Carly Fray and Jace Wayland were taken by this mad man. We must find them as quickly as we can before things get out of hand. I will be starting interviews with the last people to see them in a couple of hours, now let's find them." Said, Mr. Aldertree, as everyone dispersed.

"Alec, Magnus went home." Said, Clary, as Alec turned to leave.

"Why did he leave?" Asked, Alec, in a mean tone.

"He left because you yelled at him. Magnus cares about your opinion and you not believing in him, really hurt him. You hurt his feelings and he said that if you cared he'd be at his loft." Said, Clary, as Alec's expression changed to worried.

"I'll be back." Said, Alec, running out of the room as a man came up behind Clary and tapped her on the shoulder, "Clary?"

"Yes, that's me." Said, Clary, turning around so she could face the other shadowhunter.

"Your mother's waking up." Said, the man, as he motioned Clary to follow. She followed the man down a corridor and a set of steps. When they turned the corner Luke was holding our mother as her eyes fluttered open. My mom woke up smiling as she saw Luke's chocolate brown eyes. They hugged and Clary got closer.

"Mom?" Said, Clary, as Jocelyn's smile grew even larger.

"Clary." Said, Jocelyn, as Luke helped her to her feet. Once she stood, Clary jumped on her, giving the tightest hug she could manage.

"Can't breathe." Said Jocelyn

"I'm sorry. I'm just glad your awake." Said, Clary, lightly hugging our mother again. That's when Simon walked into the room

"Hey Clary, I just...Jocelyn." Said, Simon, turning the corner to find them all hugging.

"Hello to you too, Simon." Said, Jocelyn, smiling as she walked up to him to hug him.

"Jocelyn, that's not a good idea." Said Luke

"I can't hug my daughter's best friend?" Asked Jocelyn

"I'm having a hard time controlling my thirst and getting close to me, is a risk. I'm getting better but I'm not used to smelling your blood and I don't want to take the chance." Said, Simon, backing away.

"Thirst? Blood?" Questioned, Jocelyn, with a confused look.

"I'm a vampire." Said, Simon, extending his fangs so she could see. Except Jocelyn wasn't scared or disgusted, she was sad for Simon.

"I'm so sorry, Simon. I would never have wished that upon anyone, especially you. But it does get better, okay?" Said, Jocelyn, sympathetically.

"Okay." Said, Simon, retracting his fangs to smile. It was kinda forced but he wanted to believe her.

"Now where is Carly. I thought I'd at least get a hug from her." Said Jocelyn

"Clary, you wanna tell her." Said, Luke, causing Jocelyn to get worried.

"Tell me, what?" Asked, Jocelyn, as she turned toward Clary with her hands on her hips.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was in a cell with Jace still unconscious. I pulled myself up and sat against the wall, staring into space as my thoughts consumed me. A few minutes later, Jace's eyes started to flutter and he jumped when he realized he was behind bars. He searched around with scared but interested eyes as he spotted me on the other end of the cell.

"Carly? Where are we and how long have I been out?" Questioned, Jace, as he rubbed the back of head with his hand.

"I have no idea where we are. I know we're in some kind of containment room for downworlders Valentines collected but I can't find anything to tell us where we are. And it's morning now, so you've been passed out for at least a few hours." I said scooting farther from Jace.

"Are you okay?" Asked, Jace, noticing the oddness of my body language, "You seem different."

"So now you're interested in how I am?" I questioned meanly.

"I was just wondering. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Said Jace

"Uhhh...When we arrived I woke up pretty quickly. I was trying to find a way out but Valentine came into the room before I had a chance. He told me that me and you were test experiments." I said opening up.

"Test experiments?" Questioned, Jace, as he interrupted me.

"He injected us with demon blood when we were kids. He was trying to make us super soldiers. So when he got his war, we'd fight by his side. Jocelyn got me away before I could be trained and Clary wasn't injected because she was "too weak". So I guess that makes us the monsters." I said as Jace shrunk down.

"How come I've never showed any signs?" Asked Jace

"Valentine says it's because mom took us to Magnus and he locked it away with magic. Once the lock is broken the darkness will slowly seep back in." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Are you sure he was telling the truth?" Asked Jace

"Yes, I'm sure. He wasn't lying or he at least believed that was the truth." I said with teary eyes.

"You are not a monster, okay? If he is telling the truth then I'm just as tainted as you are. Even if we do have demon blood coursing through our veins, that means we're still part human. And humans can fight darkness. As long as the lock isn't broken, we will be fine." Said Jace

"I don't know about that." I murmured to myself as Jace scooted back to lean against the wall.

Suddenly, there was a clicking sound and Jace and I looked over to see Clary flipping the switch to unlock the cage. The door swung open and Jace quickly got to his feet. There was no way she got here this fast, but a rescue was a rescue. We ran through the open cage door as he gave Clary a hug and I just nodded as I was still angry.

"How'd you find us?" Asked Jace

"We used your clothes and a tracking spell. Now we gotta get going, Magnus is gonna open a portal and we can't miss our chance." Said, Clary, as Jace walked up the steps and out the door. I followed close behind them but this whole situation seemed fishy.

I wanted to get away from Valentine so I ignored my feelings and followed them up and out. Once out in open air I realized that we were on a giant cargo ship, in the middle of the water. There was no way she would have followed a tracking spell, they dissipate over water.

"Jace, it's a trap!" I yelled as two burly men came up behind me. I had gotten some training at the academy so I knew how to fight.

I kicked one in the nuts and the other I punched in the gut. It didn't really do anything but it gave me a chance to side kick him in the face, dazing him long enough for me to knock him to the ground. I turned to notice Jace had been defeated. I was about to go help him but a guy came up behind me, grabbing my arms. He walked me forward so I'd be next to Jace.

"Clary?" Questioned Jace

"Loyalty goes both ways." Said, Clary, as she took a steele to a rune on her arm. After it lit up she morphed into Valentine, "Running off with Clary is not being loyal."

"We will never be loyal to you." I said

"I am the only one who understands both of you. The institute will think you're monsters and so will your family. Would you trust someone who had demon blood in their system? You guys are fighters, so fight for the side that cares for you. After some re-enforcement you will want to be on my side. Besides, they already treat you differently, after they find out this secret there's no telling how they'll react." Said, Valentine, as Jace and I were taken back into the bowels of the ship.

* * *

"Magnus?" Asked, Alec, pushing through Magnus' front door. He looked right, then left, and then walked forward into the living room. Once there he noticed Magnus on his balcony practicing magic.

"Magnus, I've come here to apologize. I'm sorry about earlier." Said Alec

"Keep going." Said, Magnus, moving around an energy ball.

"I was a total jerk." Said, Alec, but Magnus did not respond.

"Magnus?" Asked, Alec, as Magnus threw his energy ball, barely missing Alec's head. It bounced and knocked over his lamp but it didn't seem to phase him. Magnus walked over to the edge of the balcony and grabbed his sleeveless sweatshirt.

Alec walked onto the balcony as Magnus turned around, abs showing. This was the first time Alec had seen Magnus shirtless and Alec was liking what he saw. Magnus zipped up his sweatshirt as he started to walk past Alec, but Alec grabbed Magnus' arm before he could get far.

"Magnus, I am sorry about snapping at you earlier. I am just worried for Jace. He's my parabatai, and he's a part of me. If I lose him, part of myself dies as well. I am terrified of losing my best friend." Said, Alec, letting go of Magnus' arm after he finished apologizing.

"Alec, I know you're afraid." Said, Magnus, fixing Alec's collar, "But there are many challenges we will go through in our lives. So don't push me away."

"Never again." Said, Alec, smiling as Magnus smiled back.


	3. The Search Continues

"So, let me get this straight. Jonathan is alive?" Asked Jocelyn

"Yes, I was also surprised at first but it's true." Said, Luke, giving Jocelyn a hug, "Jonathan is alive."

"And Jonathan alongside Carly were taken by Valentine?" Asked, Jocelyn, as everyone nodded.

"We've been trying to track them for the last two days but it keeps failing." Said, Clary, as Jocelyn walked over to the monitor.

"So their over water." Said Jocelyn

"That's what we think." Said, Isabelle, pulling up a hologram map of the area, "The closest water source is this river. Valentine will want to stay close to watch us skuttle like mice. We have already sent a team searching for a vessel that could hide Valentine and his men."

"Well hopefully they find something soon. I would love to meet my son." Said, Jocelyn, as Clary noticed Alec beating a punching bag in the room next door. She left the group and went to go check on him.

"You okay?" Asked Clary

"My parabatai is missing, do I look okay?" Asked, Alec, punching the bag again as hard as he could.

"I have my brother and sister missing as well, Alec. You aren't the only one who is worried." Said, Clary, snapping back at his mean tone.

"Well, it isn't my fault they're gone." Said, Alec, giving Clary a look.

"What are you implying?" Asked Clary

"Jace was taken to protect you and Carly was taken because she was related to you." Said Alec

"This is not my fault. I am not the reason they were taken and just because they're related to me doesn't give you the right to blame me." Said Clary

"Clary, all of this is because of you. Everything that has ever caused problems is because of you. Simon becoming a vampire, Jace doing whatever you said and Valentine taking your siblings is all on you. You are the reason all this bad stuff has happened in the last year." Said, Alec, as Clary got teary eyed and Isabelle came to Clary's side.

"Alec, this is not her fault." Said Izzy

"You can believe that but I know the truth." Said, Alec, walking out of the room.

"Don't listen to him, he's just worried about Jace." Said, Isabelle, giving Clary a hug.

"But, what if he's right?" Questioned, Clary, moving back from the hug, "Ever since I came into the picture everything has gone wrong. I pulled my sister and my best friend into this world and screwed over everyone else."

"He's not right. This is not your fault, okay?" Said, Isabelle, giving Clary another hug.

* * *

After being taken back into the bowels of the ship, Jace and I had our hands tied with chains. Then we were put on a hook and lifted just high enough so our feet couldn't touch the ground. After that a man came into the room with the biggest muscles I had, probably, ever seen. He put on boxing gloves and turned toward us.

"You're gonna hit a girl?" I asked as he approached both of us.

"Valentine wants it, so I do as I am told." Said, the man, punching me in the stomach as hard as he could, "And yes I am prepared to hit a girl."

"Hey ugly!" Yelled, Jace, grabbing the goon's attention.

"Are you talking to me?" Asked the goon

"Yeah I am. Only a piece of garbage would hit a girl. Someone who is ugly, smelly and...wimpy." Said, Jace, egging him on.

"Oh yeah, pretty boy." Said, the goon, punching Jace right in the nose, "I might be ugly and smelly but I am not wimpy."

The goon backed up and I turned my head, to see blood streaming down Jace's face. Jace smiled and the goon hit him a few more times in the stomach and face. He left bruises, cuts, and a broken nose.

"Even if you beat us, that doesn't mean we're gonna join Valentine's side." I said getting the goon's attention.

"Carly don't." Said, Jace, as he spit up blood.

"Willingly, no. But eventually you'll break. And if you don't we have another way to get you to join." Said, the goon, as he used all the strength he had to punch me in the face. At first I saw stars then everything went black.

A few hours later, I woke up to find myself still chained up. I felt like I had bruises all over my body, which was probably the case. I turned toward Jace and he looked just as bad, if not worse. I tried to loosen the chains so I could slide my hands through but the chains were just too tight. I searched the floor for anything I could find to loosen or break the chains but as I searched, someone came into the room. He walked up to us, looking unhappy.

"I'm guessing you're the other way to make us join." I said as Jace opened his eyes.

"That I am. The name's Ethan and you must be Carly and Jace." Said, Ethan, putting his hands on his waist.

"Lucky guess." Said Jace sarcastically

"Isabelle told me so much about you two, well everybody at the institute." Said, Ethan, as Jace and I both got a surprised look on our faces.

"You know Isabelle? Isabelle Lightwood?" I asked a bit confused and hopeful.

"Yeah, we're friends." Said Ethan

"How come I have never met you?" Questioned Jace

"You don't need to know all of Izzy's friends, Jace." I said

"Yeah, but she never even mentioned him." Said Jace

"That's because me and Isabelle are "special friends"." Said Ethan

"Oh, now I get it." I said as Jace was still confused. The look on his face made me smile and I hadn't done that in days.

"Special friends?" Asked, Jace, as his facial expression made me smile even more at the fact he didn't understand.

"We are in a romantic relationship. She wanted to hide it from Maryse and Robert so they wouldn't disown her..." Said Ethan

"Why? What is so weird about you that they wouldn't understand?" Questioned, Jace, as Ethan's face saddened.

"My mom was fairy folk and my dad was a warlock. I'm a hybrid so I have both warlock and fairy abilities. Most think I am a freak, and shadowhunters think worse of me. She wanted to keep us a secret so I wouldn't get hurt." Said, Ethan, looking down at his feet.

"How did you end up here?" I asked getting his attention.

"I was kidnapped a few weeks ago by Valentine. Since I have more abilities than the average witch, he has been using me as his warlock. I've tried to escape multiple times but I never succeed." Said Ethan

"What about Dot? She's a family friend and was taken by Valentine when he first took my mom. Is she okay?" I asked hoping nothing bad had happened. She was kind and always helped me escape my mom when she was being overprotective.

"Dot's alive and well. She's more dedicated to him then I am but that's probably because she sees no way out." Said Ethan

"So why are you down here? Just to share life stories and hold hands?" Said, Jace, going back to being sarcastic and annoyed.

"I'm supposed to come down here and make you guys loyal to Valentine through a spell. But..." Said, Ethan, taking a long pause.

"You're gonna defy him?" Asked, Jace, with a bit of happiness in his tone.

"Kinda. I am going to make you loyal but there will be a loophole. If one of your friends gets on the ship to rescue you and you see them, the spell will break. So once they come for you, you're free." Said, Ethan, stepping forward.

"Couldn't you just not hex us?" Questioned Jace

"I could but then he might suspect something and dying is not on my to-do list." Said, Ethan, putting two fingers on my forehead and whispering something. Then he did the same to Jace.

"So what did that do?" I asked

"It will make you loyal. You will follow his lead and listen to him until you are rescued. I wish there was another way but there isn't." Said Ethan

"Thanks for the loophole." Said, Jace, actually saying something nice.

"No problem. When you get rescued and I know you will, let Izzy know I'm alright." Said, Ethan, as he turned to leave.

"You're gonna come with us." I said

"What?" Asked Ethan and Jace at the exact same time.

"Well, we can't just leave you here to be controlled by Valentine. We could even save Dot if we had the time. All of us could get to safety and out of his clutches." I said as a door slammed

"We'll talk about this later." Said, Ethan, running out of the room. Seconds later, Valentine strolled in with a smug grin on his face.

"I see Max got his anger out." Said, Valentine, as he looked at our wounds.

"Yeah, real swell guy." Said Jace sarcastically

"He's dedicated." Said, Valentine, snapping his fingers. Once he did, me and Jace were lowered and two goons took the chains from our hands.

I rubbed my wrists which now had thick red marks. Jace on the other hand snapped his nose back in place. No doctor, painkillers, or help. He did gasp a bit once it was done, but still. If that was me I'd probably at least let one tear fall.

"Why are you letting us down? Sick of us already?" Asked, Jace, with a smug smile as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We're gonna go on a mission." Said Valentine

"Mission?" I questioned

"Yes Carly, a mission. You always get left behind when the action hits so it's time you finally get to fight." Said, Valentine, as Jace and I were each handed a shadow blade.

"Where are we going?" Asked Jace

"Maria's Pizza Palace on the corner of Jefferson and 3rd." Said, Valentine, as a portal opened in front of us.

"Who are we fighting?" I asked a little nervous and a little excited. I have never been able to fight a monster before. I've trained and I've trained a lot but I have never fought the real thing. Well, never fought the real thing and won.

"You'll see. Now let's get going, the monsters aren't gonna wait to be killed." Said, Valentine, as I started walking forward. I didn't want to move my feet but it was like I couldn't control them. I looked toward Jace and I could tell it was the same for him. We gave each other one more glance as we followed Valentine through the blue watery entrance.

* * *

"It's time for your interview." Said a fellow shadowhunter

"Lead the way." Said, Clary, as she followed the other shadowhunter down a few corridors. They passed many doors along the way until they got to the one at the end of the hall. The shadowhunter opens the door to Mr. Aldertree's office as Clary takes her seat. The shadowhunter leaves and Aldertree turns to greet Clary. They shake hands as he takes his seat behind his desk.

"How long is this going to take?" Asked, Clary, crossing her arms.

"Not long. As long as you answer my questions truthfully." Said, Mr. Aldertree, scooting forward, "What happened when you were looking for the book?"

"Me, Alec, Izzy, Jace, Carly, Simon and Camille…" Said, Clary, as she began to speak.

"The vampire who has broke the Clave's rules countless times? A wanted woman?" Questioned, Mr. Aldertree, as he interrupted Clary.

"She was are only lead to the Book Of The White. After we found the book we were going to turn her in." Said Clary

"Were you?" Questioned Mr. Aldertree

"We were. As we searched for the book, Carly noticed another part of the library. She went inside to look as a portal opened up. Valentine and his men came running in, causing Camille to vanish and for knives to be at our throats." Said Clary

"And where was Jace?" Asked Mr. Aldertree

"Out of the room." Said Clary

"Don't you think it's odd Carly and Jace were absent as Valentine's men arrived? Isn't there a chance they knew that Valentine was coming and planned it." Said Mr. Aldertree

"You think they are working with him?!" Said, Clar,y as her voice rose in tone.

"Don't you think it's possible?" Questioned Mr. Aldertree

"No, I don't. After Valentine arrived, Carly hid. Before she could find anything to help us she was dragged out of the other room. Then Jace gave himself over so we could be free. But before we could save them Carly and Jace were thrown into the portal as Valentine and all his goons followed." Said Clary

"So Jace just gave himself over to Valentine?" Questioned Mr. Aldertree

"No. He let the goon take him so the rest of us could escape. He wanted us to be safe and Carly was taken against her will." Said Clary

"From what I've heard it sounds more like she let herself get taken." Said Mr. Aldertree

"You didn't see the anger and fear on her face when she saw Valentine. She would never go willingly." Said Clary

"If I was made to stay at the Institute and never trusted with missions, I might want to be taken also. She was always the one left behind and this time she is the one you have to save." Said Mr. Aldertree

"Are we done here?" Asked, Clary, with anger in her tone and eyes.

"Yes, I think I have all the information I need." Said, Mr. Aldertree, as Clary stormed out of the room. As she did Clary passed Alec and Izzy.

"We need to find Jace." Said, Alec, pacing back and forth. Izzy tried to focus on Alec and finding Jace and Carly but she was distracted. Alec looked up and noticed her distracted face.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked, Alec, interested and concerned.

"Nothing important, just trying to come up with something to find Jace." Said, Isabelle, half-lying. She didn't want to tell Alec the real reason and he must of bought her lie because he changed the conversation back to Jace.

"We need to find him." Said Alec

"I know." Said Isabelle

"I need him, Izzy." Said, Alec, looking into Izzy's eyes with anger and frustration. Jace had always been Alec's best friend and his first crush. Jace was his parabatai and Alec couldn't live without him.

"I might be able to help with that." Said, Jocelyn, coming up to the siblings.

"How?" Asked Izzy and Alec at the same time.

"Before I drank that sleeping potion, I put something in my pocket so that Valentine wouldn't get his hands on it." Said, Jocelyn, showing Izzy and Alec a shiny black rock.

"A rock?" Questioned Isabelle

"It's not any rock. This is called a seeing stone. You hold it in your hands and think of the one person you are trying to find. It can work with anyone but finding a parabatai is easier because you already have a connection with the other person." Said Jocelyn

"Give it to me." Said, Alec, reaching for the stone as Jocelyn moved it away.

"There is a catch." Said Jocelyn

"What kind of catch?" Questioned Isabelle

"The stone doesn't work over water, it's less painful than using your rune and it's quicker then a tracking spell. The problem is you have go into your mind and find the other person's mind. If you fall too deep you could get lost and there's a chance you don't come back." Said, Jocelyn, as Isabelle and Alec gave each other a look.

"I'm doing this." Said, Alec, taking the stone from Jocelyn

"Alec, I don't think it's a good idea. What if something happens and you don't wake up?" Said Isabelle

"I don't care what happens to me. Jace…" Said Alec

"And my daughter." Said Jocelyn interrupting Alec.

"Jace and Carly need to be rescued. This is the fastest way and if we wait any longer, it could already be too late." Said Alec


	4. Revelations

"Are you sure about this?" Questioned, Izzy, as Alec laid down on the bed in his bedroom. Jocelyn went to the door, closing it. Alec repositioned himself and looked up at Isabelle.

"I'm sure. I can do this, Izzy. Don't worry." Said, Alec, squeezing Isabelle's hand.

"All you have to do is think of Jace and your bond. You find Jace, you'll find Carly and Valentine." Said, Jocelyn, coming up to stand on the other side of the bed.

"Alright, let's hope this works." Said, Alec, closing his eyes as he squeezed the smooth rock. He reached out to Jace's mind and thought of all the moments they shared. The first time they met, the parabatai ceremony and every moment in between.

For the first few minutes all he saw was darkness, until something changed. Suddenly Alec was looking through the eyes of someone else. The eyes scanned the street and focused on the nearby street sign. At first it was blurry but then Alec saw.

"Jefferson...And...Thir...d." Mumbled Alec

"Jefferson and Third." Said, Isabelle, to herself as Jocelyn headed for the door, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go after them. Stay with Alec, he should be up soon." Said, Jocelyn, running out of room.

A few minutes later Clary runs into the room, "Where's my mom?"

"Alec found Carly and Jace's location, so Jocelyn went to save them." Said Isabelle

"Alone?" Questioned Clary

"They are at the corner of Jefferson and 3rd. If you hurry you might get to them in time. Just be careful you don't know who could be with them." Said Isabelle

"Thank you." Said, Clary, as she ran out of the room.

Isabelle watched over Alec for a short while when something went wrong. She noticed his hand was shaking. She grabbed the shaking hand and squeezed it tight. Seconds later, his whole body started convulsing and blood ran from his nose.

"Alec!" Screamed, Isabelle, as he became still once again. This is when another shadowhunter came into the room. They stopped in the door frame and looked over at Isabelle.

"What's going…" Began, Raj, as he noticed Alec, "Is he alright?"

"I need you to call Magnus Bane." Said Isabelle

"But there are no downworlders allowed in the Institute unless given permission." Said, Raj, as Isabelle took out her whip.

"He is my brother and Magnus Bane is going to enter this institute to save him, got it?" Said, Isabelle, as she made her way closer to Raj.

"You don't scare me." Said, Raj, crossing his arms. He started to open his mouth to say another word but before he could Isabelle wrapped the whip around his throat. Not tight enough to kill him but tight enough where it was hard to breathe.

"Get me Magnus Bane or I pull and your head falls to the floor." Yelled, Isabelle, as Raj gasped an okay. She removed the whip and Raj walked out of the room, rubbing his throat. Isabelle then went back to Alec's side and waited for Magnus to arrive.

* * *

After going through the portal, it led us right to the spot Valentine stated. We stepped through onto the cement as I noticed Jace's eye was getting twitchy.

"Are you alright?" I asked coming to stand by his side.

"I don't know. Suddenly my eye just got really irritated." Said, Jace, rubbing his right eye.

"It's time to take out the vermin." Said, Valentine, clearing his throat, "The pizza place across from us is full of vampires. They have broken the accords by murdering human beings. I want you two to go in and find the coven leader, Maria. She needs to be taught a lesson."

"What about the others?" I asked

"Once their leader falls, they will disperse and they will be easier to exterminate. Now go ahead, it's your time to shine." Said, Valentine, as Jace and I headed into the building.

The windows were boarded up, there were boxes everywhere, and barely any light shone. We made it halfway into the main room of the restaurant when we heard a creak coming from the storage room. Jace took the lead as I followed close behind. We came up to the door and Jace quickly opened it. I was hoping it'd be empty but I was sadly mistaken.

Inside were about 20 dead bodies stacked up in a pile. Faces frozen in horror and blood staining every surface. Near the bodies were a few vampires who hissed at us. We were about to defend ourselves when Maria came up behind us.

"I don't think you were invited in." Said, Maria, grabbing us by the back of our collars and throwing us across the room. She closed the storage room door and locked it.

"We can still get in a locked door." Said, Jace, as we got to our feet.

"I know you can. But you won't be alive long enough, to try." Said, Maria, rushing us. She started toward my direction but I knew what I had to do. I dodged her quick enough where she ran into a bunch of crates. After shaking her head, she swung her arm at me but I blocked it with my blade. Then Jace joined in and we continued blocking her moves, that is until she suddenly vanished.

"Where'd she go?" I asked as Jace and I went back to back.

"I don't know." Said, Jace, as we both looked around frantically. A box fell in my direction so we both turned our heads. Then within seconds Maria had thrown Jace through a glass window and pinned me up against the wall.

"Shadowhunters need to learn to stay out of my damn business." Said, Maria, baring her fangs at me.

"Stop breaking the accords and we wouldn't have to step in." I said kicking her in the shin, causing her to fall to her knees. Then Jace ran back in, putting Maria's arms behind her back and taking her outside. I followed close behind as we came back to Valentine. He looked at her, nodded and then turned toward us.

"Good job, now I want you to kill her." Said Valentine

"I give myself over to the Clave. Punish me how you want but killing me goes against what the Clave stands for, peace." Said, Maria, struggling in Jace's grasp.

"I'm not one for peace." Said, Valentine, walking up to me, "Kill her."

"You want me to kill her?" I questioned

"Jace and I have killed before but you have not. You're innocent and innocence can get you killed. So kill her, you know you want to." Said, Valentine, backing up to give me room.

Meanwhile, Clary had discovered our location so she called Simon to accompany her. They portalled in nearby and ran the rest of the way. When they arrived they witnessed a terrible sight as they hid behind a parked car.

"I'm not a killer." I said as my feet moved toward Maria without my consent.

"Everyone has the capability to kill, even you." Said, Valentine, as I looked down at my blade.

"You guys are the good guys. You work for the Clave and try to solve things civilly. Please, don't." Said, Maria, as I got closer.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't control myself." I said only loud enough for Maria to hear as I shoved my blade through her chest. She screeched as ashes exploded into the sky.

As Maria died, Clary and Simon had watched me kill her. They were gonna sneak up and get closer until they saw Jocelyn with a crossbow pointed at Jace, Valentine and I.

"Mom!" Yelled, Clary, as she and Simon ran toward Jocelyn. Jocelyn didn't even turn and kept focused on her target. Simon used his speed to knock the crossbow from her hands but not before an arrow was released.

After Maria turned to ash, my hands wouldn't stop shaking. Valentine opened a portal as I heard a familiar voice. Jace and I turned toward the voice to find Clary and Simon running toward my mother, who had a crossbow pointed us. Simon knocked it out of her hands but not before she unleashed an arrow. Valentine jumped through the portal just in time but me and Jace were too slow.

Suddenly, I felt a hot searing pain as I looked down and noticed the arrow sticking out of my shoulder. The moment I saw it I collapsed onto the ground in pain. Valentine comes back through to notice my injuries.

"Get her up. Once we get back to the boat, I'll have my warlock heal her." Said, Valentine, as Jace got me to my feet. He put my arm around his shoulder as I gasped in pain. My sister started to walk toward me but stopped as she noticed what my mom was doing.

Simon started taking Jocelyn back toward the institute when she broke out of his grip and took out a gun she had hidden in her waistband. Valentine noticed and so did Jace and I. We all nodded and started for the portal. My mother shot off 4 bullets, luckily missing all four. Valentine went through first and then Jace carried me through. The portal closed behind us as Clary confronted our mom.

"What the hell was that!?" Screamed, Clary, as Simon handed Clary Jocelyn's gun.

"I was doing the right thing." Said Jocelyn

"Right thing? You shot Carly with an arrow and almost put a few bullets into Jace. And you call that the right thing? They are your children and my siblings. What is wrong with you?" Questioned, Clary, with intense anger.

"Simon, I think you should leave us to talk." Said Jocelyn

"No problem, I'll see you back at the Institute." Said Simon backing away.

"No, Simon you're staying. Since you are the only one I can trust right now." Said, Clary, as Simon went back to where he was originally standing.

"Clary…" Said Jocelyn

"Why?" Asked Clary

"Because they aren't normal. I have been protecting Carly since she was born but now that she is in Valentine's hands, I can't let him have her or Jonathan." Said Jocelyn

"What do you mean not normal?" Questioned, Clary, crossing her arms over her chest as Simon quietly listened.

"Carly and Jonathan were experimented on when they were babies. Valentine made them into a weapon. I protected Carly from his clutches but if he gets them to turn to his side, things will get ugly." Said Jocelyn

"What did he do to them?" Asked Simon

"He injected them with demon blood. Carly and Jonathan are part demon." Said Jocelyn

"You're lying." Said Clary

"I'm not. Your sister and brother have darkness in them. It's monstrous." Said Jocelyn

"Maybe they do have demon blood in their veins but that doesn't make them monsters. That doesn't give you the right to kill your own child." Said, Clary, as she and Simon started back toward the Institute.

"Simon, you have understand my actions." Said, Jocelyn, starting to follow.

"I'm sorry Jocelyn but I don't. I have tainted blood running through my veins and if I was your child, I bet you'd shoot me too. That is just wrong, Jocelyn." Said Simon

"Clary…" Said Jocelyn

"Don't, just leave me alone. I have to go find my sister without trying to kill her." Said, Clary, looking at her mother in disgust.

"There was a tracking device attached to the arrow. Back at the institute we can track its location." Said, Jocelyn, as Clary turned to face our mom.

"Thanks for the info. I'll let Izzy know and we'll get them back, without you." Said, Clary, as Simon and Clary headed back to the Institute, leaving Jocelyn in the dark.

* * *

After we made it through the portal I collapsed onto the floor, feeling really weak. I looked down at my shirt and saw a lot of blood slowly seeping onto the fabric. From the corner of my eye I saw Valentine talking to a goon. The goon leaves and returns with Ethan close behind. I turned my head to see Jace squeezing my hand, which was actually helping with the pain.

"Carly, look at me." Ethan said

I turned my head toward him with tired eyes. I looked up into his eyes as he assessed my wound. I could tell he was worried, which was kinda comforting when I felt like my body was being burned by a flame.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Asked, Jace, as Ethan finished his examination.

"She will be after I get this arrow out of her and I seal the wound up with magic." Said, Ethan, looking down at me to get the okay.

"Do it." I said gasping in pain as Ethan wrapped his hands around the arrow.

"You might want to bite down on this." Said, Ethan, sticking a roll of gauze in my mouth.

"Ready?" Asked Jace as I nodded.

"One, two, three." Said, Ethan, as he pulled the arrow out in one go. And the minute he started moving the arrow all I could do was scream.


	5. Rescue?

After Izzy scared Raj out of the room, he called Magnus and he arrived within seconds.

"What happened?" Asked, Magnus, running to Alec's side. He kneeled down by the bed and grabbed ahold of Alec's hand, squeezing it tight.

"We were trying to find Jace, and Jocelyn said that this stone could help." Said, Isabelle, handing Magnus the seeing stone, "It's supposed to be less painful and more accurate than trying to find Jace with his parabatai rune."

"It might be, but this stone has a great cost to it. She should not have let him use it." Said, Magnus, wiping away some sweat that had formed on Alec's forehead.

"Jocelyn told me that there was a chance he could become trapped in his own mind. Is that the reason he's unconscious?" Asked Isabelle

"Kind of. You see Alexander is stuck somewhere between Jace's mind and his own. The only way to get him back is for Jace and Alexander to hold the stone and think of one another. If not, he'll be trapped until his time runs out." Said, Magnus, with teary eyes.

"All we got to do is get Jace back. Can you try waking him up in the meantime, help with any pain he has?" Asked, Isabelle, squeezing Magnus' arm.

"Of course. I'll do anything to keep Alexander alive." Said, Magnus, flicking his wrist as blue mist escaped from his hands. It surrounded Alec and stopped some of his shaking. Isabelle rubbed Magnus' shoulder and left the room in search of Clary. When she got about halfway down the hallway to the main room of the institute, Mr. Aldertree blocked her path.

"Hello, Ms. Lightwood. May I speak with you a moment?" Asked Mr. Aldertree

"I don't really have the time for this." Said, Isabelle, as she started walking past. But before she could get far Aldertree grabbed her arm. He pulled her back near him as she ripped her arm from his grasp.

"Oh, yes. You do." Said, Mr. Aldertree, as Isabelle turned toward him, "I heard you threatened another shadowhunter and let Magnus Bane into the building. Can I ask why?"

As Izzy was about to answer, Clary and Simon walked into the building, with Jocelyn following behind, "Ask Jocelyn Fray."

"Maybe, I will." Said, Mr. Aldertree, as Isabelle made her way over to Clary. She ignored Aldertree's stare as she made it to Clary's side.

"Did you find Jace?" Asked Isabelle

"Yeah, Carly and Valentine too. But before we could try to rescue them, my mom shot Carly with an arrow and almost got Jace with a bullet." Said, Clary, in disgust as Jocelyn walked over to Mr. Aldertree.

"Wait, she shot Carly?" Said Isabelle surprised

"Yeah, she did. She isn't even sorry either and it just disgusts me. The only good thing about it is there was a tracking device on the arrow so now we can find their location." Said Clary

"Yeah, well things weren't much better here. Something happened when you were gone. Let me show you." Said, Isabelle, as Simon said goodbye and Clary followed Izzy to Alec's room. She opened the door slightly so Clary could see Magnus and Alec.

"What happened?" Asked Clary

"Your mom happened." Said Isabelle

"What'd she do?" Asked Clary angrily

"She gave Alec this seeing stone. You think of the person who you are trying to find and squeeze the rock. It works better than a tracking spell and less painful then using his parabatai rune. After finding Jace's location, Alec became trapped between his mind and Jace's. Jocelyn warned Alec but if she knew this could happen she shouldn't have gave it to him." Said, Isabelle, looking over to Alec and Magnus.

"How long has he been here?" Asked, Clary, as Isabelle and Clary noticed how tired Magnus looked.

"About an hour or so. He hasn't stopped using his magic since he arrived and that can take a toll, very quickly." Said, Isabelle, as Magnus continued using his magic to ease some of the pain. He'd wipe the sweat and blood from Alec's face whenever he noticed it, wanting to make him as comfortable as possible.

"We need to find Carly and Jace as soon as possible. Let's find their location and wake up Alec." Said, Clary, as they made their way back into the main room. Izzy searched the map of the city looking for a tracker. After a bit of searching their was a bleep on the map.

"I know where they are." Said, Clary, as Mr. Aldertree cleared his throat and caught everyone's attention.

"Everyone this is an important announcement. From what I have learned in the last day from interviews and Jocelyn Fray, a few things have changed. When you find Carly Fray and Jace Wayland be careful. If and when you find Carly and Jace, treat them with caution." Said Mr. Aldertree

"Why should we treat them with caution, if they were kidnapped?" Asked a random shadowhunter in the room.

"Because of an earlier event this evening. Carly and Jace killed a vampire who gave herself over to the Clave and that is against code, even if they are the worst of the worst. Treat them with caution. You never know what Valentine has done to them." Said, Mr Aldertree, as a hologram appeared in the middle of the room. Having Carly and Jace with wanted signs over their chests.

"They aren't criminals!" Yelled, Isabelle, over the crowd's commotion.

"Maybe, so. But that still doesn't give them the right to kill a vampire, who gave herself up." Said, Mr. Aldertree, as everyone got to work.

"We have to go, now." Said, Clary, as she and Izzy closed the map and snuck back to Magnus. They walked in and slowly closed the door, making sure they weren't followed.

"We know Jace's location." Said, Isabelle, catching Magnus' attention.

"Alright, where?" Asked, Magnus, getting to his feet.

"On the edge of the river near Fishtale Dock. Our guess is they're on a boat cloaked so no one can find them." Said Clary

"I'll portal you in a few feet from the dock and hopefully, you land safely." Said, Magnus, waving his hands as a portal appeared, "Once you find them, call me. I'll open the portal back up and get you out of there."

"Wish us luck." Said, Clary, as Isabelle and Clary walked through with shadow blades by their sides.

As the portal closed Magnus went back to Alec's side. His healing was interrupted when suddenly Aldertree and a few other shadowhunters came into the room.

"Where'd you just portal them to?" Asked Aldertree

"Somewhere that's not here." Said Magnus smiling.

"Alright, Magnus Bane. It's time for you to leave as you have not improved Alec's health in the last few hours. We will find another way to fix him." Said, Mr. Aldertree, as the other two shadowhunters got closer.

"I have more spells back at my house, just let me go get them." Said, Magnus, with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that. Once you leave, you can't come back in." Said Mr. Aldertree

"Well, then I'll just have to figure out another way." Said, Magnus, twisting his hands as he threw a ball of energy at the shadowhunters. It bounced on one of the walls and smacked the shadowhunter on the right straight in the nose. Then it bounced off the ceiling and knocked the one on the left out cold, leaving only Mr. Aldertree standing.

"We will find Jace and Carly." Said, Mr. Aldertree, as Magnus put Alec's arm around his shoulder. Then he used his other hand to open another portal, turning around to respond.

"I know you will, I expect you to. But not until Alec is awake and talking. Goodbye, shadowhunter." Said, Magnus, as the portal closed behind him with a flash of light.

* * *

After the arrow had been removed, I passed out from the pain. When I awoke I was in a different location, an infirmary of sorts. I jumped up like I had just had a nightmare as I checked my wound. I quickly removed my shirt from my shoulder and noticed the wound was gone. No scar, blood or any sign that I had been shot at all. I searched the room for anything I recognized, that is until I saw Jace leaning against the door frame.

"How are you feeling?" Asked, Jace, coming into the room.

"I got shot by my own mother. How do you think I'm feeling?" I said angrily

"Maybe, she miscalculated and was going for Valentine?" Said Jace

"She didn't miscalculate. I saw the look in her eyes after she shot me, it was the look of someone who hit their target." I said sliding my flannel over my arms.

"Why would she want to shoot you? You're her daughter, doesn't she love you? Me and Valentine I get, but you?" Asked, Jace, sitting on the bed I just got up from.

"She knew about the experiments. She knew that I couldn't join Valentine's side so instead of rescuing me, she decided to execute me. And then there's Maria." I said sitting back down while staring down at my feet.

"That wasn't your fault. You were being controlled, remember?" Said Jace

"It was still my hands that killed her. She was evil and it was probably a good thing to do but that doesn't mean it was right. She gave herself over and I killed her, turned her to dust. If she was acting evil to the very end, it wouldn't have bothered me so much. She was begging and I could see behind her strong exterior she was scared. That will haunt me till the end of time." I said rubbing my face with my hands.

"Carly…" Said, Jace, as he was interrupted by a commotion from outside the door.

Jace and I got to our feet preparing to fight if we had to. We grabbed our blades and headed out on deck. There was a fight going on, on the main deck. We ran down the stairs to find Izzy and Clary battling 20 some odd circle members. So Jace joined in as I went looking for Ethan. I found him in one of the cells in the bowels of the ship.

"Carly?" Asked, Ethan, squinting in the dim light.

"Izzy and Clary have come to the rescue." I said noticing the big lock, "Where are the keys?"

"Valentine has it and there is no way you can get it off him. Get out of here and go back with your friends." Said, Ethan, looking up at me with sad eyes.

"I am not abandoning you. Izzy will never forgive me and I don't have much friends as it is." I said as I pulled on the lock with barely any strength behind it. With a surprise I snapped the 2in thick lock, right off.

"What'd you do?" Asked, Ethan, seeing as it was too dark for him to see.

"I found something to break it off, now come on. It's time for all of us to go home." I said as Ethan got to his feet. Well, that was strange. I have never been that strong before and I don't think any human could have the strength do that either.

"Carly about Dot…" Said Ethan

"Yeah?" I questioned

"She doesn't want to come with us. I tried to convince her and she got me locked up down here." Said Ethan

"We'll save her, just not today. Now, let's go. Hide out till everyone steps through, and then you can go through with me. Sound good?" I said as we got halfway up the stairs to the main deck.

"Fine with me." Said, Ethan, as I went back over to the battle and he hid behind some barrels. I knocked one of the men flat on his ass. I looked over and Clary gave me smile while I nodded. Once all the men had collapsed, Clary called Magnus.

"We're ready to go home." Said Clary

"I've transported Alexander to my apartment. Please hurry." Said, Magnus, hanging up as a portal appeared.

"Let's get out of here." Said, Clary, as Jace, Izzy and Clary went through. I waited back as Ethan ran up to me. Before he could get through the portal, Valentine put him in a chokehold.

"You escaping is bad enough but taking my warlock, is just idiotic." Said, Valentine, putting a blade to Ethan's throat.

"Let him go and take me instead. I'm the weapon, right? Let him free and have me, deal?" I said surprising Ethan and Valentine with my sudden white flag moment.

"Deal." Said Valentine smiling.

"Carly…" Said Ethan

"You need to get back to Isabelle. I am just the younger sister. Go be happy." I said as Valentine released Ethan. He got close to the portal and stopped, turning back to look at me.

"Go to Magnus Bane's apartment, you'll find everyone else there." I said

"Carly, don't do this." Said Ethan

"Goodbye, Ethan." I said pushing Ethan through as the portal closed.

"So you finally realize who your true family is?" Questioned, Valentine, as I turned my back to him.

"No, I know who my true family is. Even if they treat me like an outsider sometimes and try to kill me, at least they aren't evil." I said going over to the railing on the side of the ship.

"You can't jump, there's a forcefield around the entire ship that disintegrates skin. The only way in and out are portals and you just got rid of your only way out." Said, Valentine, as I sat on the railing.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked sticking my arm out in the open off the side of the ship. My arm went past where the force field was supposed to be and nothing happened.

"How?" Asked Valentine in utter astonishment.

"We had our escape planned before they arrived. Ethan made a loop hole in the controlling spell and took the force field down when we were gone. I only stayed back and said I'd be on your side so Ethan could escape." I said climbing over the railing so I was on the other side.

"You know they won't accept you, right? If they know of what you did and what you are, they're gonna lock you up the minute they find you." Said Valentine

"I'm okay with that. As long you don't get what you want, anything that happens to me doesn't matter." I said as I dove off the ship into the icy blue water below.


	6. Alec is Awoken

"They will come to save you, Alexander. You're gonna be just fine." Said, Magnus, using his magic to relieve some of the pain. Magnus continued to use his magic as he squeezed Alec's hand.

He then became teary eyed as he looked down at Alec, "Why do you always have to go for the more dangerous route? The route that is paved with pain and death? I want to keep you safe but you're so stubborn you won't listen to me. Alexander, I need you. I can't lose you."

Then Magnus with a last ditch effort bent down and kissed Alec. Hoping, maybe, this could be fixed with a Snow White kiss. When Magnus backed away, nothing had changed and that's when he got Clary's call. He wiped away his tears and opened a portal for them. Clary made it through, then Jace and Izzy. But no one followed.

"Where's Carly?" Asked Clary

"I thought she was behind you." Said, Izzy, looking at Jace.

"I thought she was too." Said, Jace, as they looked into the portal.

"She'll make it but I need you to come with me, Jace." Said, Isabelle, grabbing Jace's arm.

"Why?" Questioned, Jace, as Isabelle tugged on his arm.

"Alec needs you." Said, Isabelle, as they went into the other room. Clary waited by the portal, but nobody came. It closed and Clary went into the other room, just praying that I had ended up nearby. When she walked into the room, Jace was by Alec's side.

"What happened?" Asked, Jace, squeezing Alec's hand.

"He was trying to find you. He used a seeing stone and got trapped between his mind and yours. The only way to get him out is for both of you to hold the stone and think of each other. Something that connects you to one another." Said, Magnus, as he handed Jace the stone.

Jace put it in between their hands and he clasped it tight as he started to say the parabatai motto, "Entreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee. For whither thou goest, I will go. And where thou lodgest…"

Suddenly, Alec started shaking and the stone fell to the ground. Jace looked back over to Alec who was now gasping for air.

"What's happening?" Asked, Isabelle, as Jace squeezed Alec's hand harder.

"He's slipping." Said, Magnus, as a tear fell down his cheek.

"No…" Said, Clary, as she also started getting teary eyed.

Alec's gasping was getting worse so Jace picked up the stone, put it between their hands, and continued, "Thy people will be my people, thy God will be my God. When thou diest, I will die. And there will I be buried. The Angel do so to me."

Alec's body shuddered as he took one more deep breath. His lungs deflated and his body slumped against the couch. A single tear fell from Jace's eye as he pulled Alec into a hug, "And more also If aught but death part thee and me….Please don't leave me, Alec."

Jace put his head into Alec's shoulder as he started to sob. The others broke into tears as their hope dwindled. They hugged for almost a minute when Jace could hear a weak and quiet voice, "If aught but death part thee and me."

Jace moved back and noticed Alec's eyes fluttering open. He smiled and pulled Alec into another hug as they cried into each other's shoulders. Relief spread across the room as Magnus' door slammed open and a man ran through. Magnus went into defense mode and so did Clary but Isabelle and Jace recognized the face.

"Ethan?" Questioned, Isabelle, not sure if what she was seeing was really real.

"It's me Izzy, I'm here." Said, Ethan, as they ran into each other's arms. He spun her around as they squeezed each other to the point where both of them couldn't breathe. Then they pulled away as he stroked her cheek. Of course, Alec was still weak but he also worried for his sister.

"Who is that?" Asked, Alec, confused and a bit pissed.

" I'd also like to know." Said, Clary, crossing her arms across her chest.

"His name is Ethan and he's my boyfriend. He got taken a few weeks ago by Valentine and I thought I'd never see him again." Said, Isabelle, smiling up at him as he smiled down at her.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?!" Said Alec and Clary at the same time. Clary was happy for Izzy but Alec was pissed that Isabelle never told him.

"Don't be pissed at Izzy, Alec. Ethan is actually a very good guy. He's the one who put a loophole in Valentine's plan and healed Carly when she was injured." Said, Jace, getting to his feet and nodding at Ethan.

"Wait, what happened to Carly?" Asked Alec

"My mom shot her with an arrow." Said Clary in disgust.

"Jocelyn shot her own daughter?!" Said, Alec, surprised and kind of angry. He wasn't good friends with Carly but that doesn't mean he wanted to see her get hurt.

"Yes, she did but that is part of the reason why I am here." Said, Ethan, as everyone turned toward him.

"What do you mean?" Asked, Magnus, as he poured himself a martini.

"As you guys went through the portal, Carly waited back so she could bring me through. When we were about to go, Valentine captured me in a chokehold and was going to kill me. So, Carly took my place and pushed me through the portal. I didn't know where your apartment was, exactly, so I ended up a block away. Once I found out where I was I came here as soon as I could." Said Ethan

"So, she's stuck there with him?" Asked, Clary, depressed that she failed half of her mission. She wanted Jace and her sister back, not just one of them.

"Before I left she winked at me. I haven't known her long but I think that means she found another way off the boat. Meaning…" Said Ethan

"She's somewhere on land." Said, Clary, finishing Ethan's sentence.

"I'll start a tracking spell right away." Said, Magnus, as he went into the other room for ingredients.

* * *

After hitting the water, I swam to shore. Luckily, when I was a kid I took swimming lessons so I knew what to do. Once out of the freezing water, I made my way into town to hopefully find a phone. I weaved through the streets and cars until I found a bar, The Rusty Spork. I went through the double french doors as everyone in the bar turned in my direction. Every pair of eyes were on me as I made my way up to the bar. Behind it was a cute twenty something guy and I asked him for help.

"Does your bar have a phone?" I asked as the man looked up from cleaning his glass.

"In the corner." Said, the bartender, pointing to the far back corner of the bar. I nodded and headed toward the payphone, snatching a few quarters from one of tables. I'd never used a payphone before so I had to wing it. I put the money in, dialed Simon's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Asked, Simon, a bit confused on why a private number was calling him.

"Simon, it's me." I said as I could hear the happiness fill his voice.

"Carly? I thought you were with Valentine and you know, injured." Said, Simon, as I could hear the worry in his voice.

"A warlock healed me and I escaped, everyone escaped. Jace is with everyone else at Magnus' but I'm across town with no transportation. I'm at a bar called The Rusty Spork near 7th street." I said noticing that everyone at the bar had gone back to their own business.

"I'll be there soon, should I call Luke?" Asked, Simon, as I heard the closing of a door and some loud footsteps.

"No, I'll go see him once everything is dealt with. The Institute is looking for me and so are Valentine's men so I need you to get here as fast as you can." I whispered

"No need to worry. Super vampire Simon is on the way!" Said Simon

"Can't wait." I said with a giggle as I hung up the phone. I made my way back through the bar and out the front door. What I did not realize was that the bartender had followed. I made my way into the alley to hide till Simon arrived when the bartender appeared in front of me.

"May I help you?" I asked in a rude tone.

"My name is Frederick and you killed my sister. Remember, Maria?" Said, Frederick, as he bared his fangs at me.

"You want revenge, don't you?" I asked getting in my battle stance. I didn't have my shadow blade but that doesn't mean I couldn't fight.

"Of course, little girl." Said, Frederick, snarling at me.

"For one, I'm 17 so I'm not little and second, you picked the wrong girl to fight." I said with a smile.

He smiled back as he ran at me. I dodged his move, kicking him straight in the ass. He turned back clawing at my face as I quickly swerved past his hands. Then I took my knee and shoved it up at his junk; causing him to fall to his knees. I give him another smile as I roundhouse kicked the side of his head. He falls onto his back as I head for the street. He heals and comes up from behind, pinning me to the wall.

"Can't you just stay down." I said struggling against his grip.

"It's not in my genes." Said, Frederick, nearing my neck.

"No foreplay? I asked

He lifted his head back up to look at me, "Foreplay?"

"You know make a speech or something? Like I'm Inigo montoya, you killed my sister, prepare to die kind of thing." I said with a big smile.

"You think this a joke? You killed my sister, the only family I had left. So don't mind me for getting to the point of murdering you." Said Frederick

"You're sister was a terrible person. She turned vampires and fed on the innocent. She had it coming." I said not very confident in what I was saying. Yes, she was a terrible person but that doesn't give me the right to kill her. I just didn't want to sound weak in front of this pompous dick.

"Goodbye, shadowhunter." Said, Frederick, as his teeth scraped against my neck. He was about to penetrate my skin with his fangs when he suddenly stopped. I turned my head to look at him as he backed away, exploding into ash. I look up from the dust to find Raphael with a shadow blade in his hand.

"Be more cautious and prepared next time." Said, Raphael, tossing me the blade as he hid his hand behind his back. Any downworlder or demon who took hold of a shadow blade would have their skin start to sizzle.

"Why come to my rescue?" I asked

"Because I know what's it's like to be an outsider." Said Raphael

"I am not like you." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"You're more like me than you think. With all that demon blood coursing through your veins, I'm surprised you aren't growing horns." Said Raphael

"How do you know about that?" I asked confused at the knowledge of this.

"Because I know everything." Said, Raphael, as he appeared inches from my face, "And I could smell it on you. I've always sensed something off about you and now I know."

"Great…" I said backing up a bit.

"I bet it's gotten worse after that warlock healed you." Said Raphael

"Now how the hell did you know that?" I asked

"I'm the vampire king of Brooklyn, keeping tabs on everything is something I like to do. I'm right, aren't I?" Said Raphael.

"Yeah, so what?" I questioned

"I think the magic that healed you activated the demon blood in your system. Like the key to a locked box. I know what happens, and it's only gonna get worse from here." Said Raphael

"Why tell me any of this? Why save my life?" I asked

"Because having allies is always a good thing." Said Raphael

"I'm not your ally." I said

"You're bleeding." Said, Raphael, as his gaze went to my neck. My hand went automatically to the spot and when my hand came back into sight there was a little smudge of blood. I looked back up at Raphael but there was no hunger in his eyes.

"I'm surprised you aren't attacking me or something." I said wiping the blood away.

"I'm tempted but I have learned to control myself around humans. The hungrier I am the harder it is but I just fed so, no worries." Said Raphael

"Even if you didn't kill me, I'm not gonna get help from you." I said

"Oh, I think you might. When you're desperate enough, I might be your only option." Said Raphael

"Carly!" Yelled, Simon, from behind me. I turned toward him to tell him where I was and as I turned back, I realized Raphael was gone. I stared down the alley as Simon ran to my side.

"Why were you talking Raphael? Did he hurt you?" Asked, Simon, turning me so I'd look into his eyes. His were filled with worry.

"He saved my life, actually." I said as Simon followed my gaze to look at the pile of ash on the concrete as it blew away in the wind.

"Why'd he save you? I thought he hated shadowhunters." Said Simon

"I thought he did too but he said that he wanted allies. For what, I don't know. But that's not important, let's just get back to everyone at Magnus' apartment." I said as we walked to the street. Once in front of the bar I noticed Simon's van wasn't in sight, "Where's your car?"

"Well...I didn't know if you were in danger and I'm much faster than my car getting through traffic. So I...I ran." Said Simon

"How are we gonna get back?" I asked

"I can carry you." Said, Simon, awkwardly looking down at his feet.

"Are you sure you have the strength, super vampire Simon?" I said with a giggle.

"Just shut up and come here." Said, Simon, smiling as I got closer. He bent down putting one of his arms under my knees and the other behind my back. He lifted me up bridal style as I put my arms around his neck.

"Thank you for coming." I said as Simon started to walk toward Magnus'.

"No problem. I'm just surprised you didn't call Clary or one of the macho shadowhunters to pick you up." Said, Simon, as we turned the corner and continued down the uneven sidewalk.

"I needed a friend and you are one of the only friends I have. I know them and we talk but we aren't close. Besides, none of them would understand what's going on with me, well except Jace." I said looking away from Simon's worried glance.

"You mean the demon blood?" Asked, Simon, as I turned toward him with surprise.

"How did you…" I started to ask

"Jocelyn told me and Clary." Said Simon truthfully

"Of course, she did." I said as a bit of anger rose up in me. What gave her the right to give out my biggest secret? Telling people before I was ready, was uncalled for. This and getting shot by her, made me hate her more and more.

"Carly, having demon blood in your veins doesn't make you evil. Jocelyn had no right to tell us and no good reason to shoot you. She was wrong." Said Simon

"How are you so sure?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Because I believe that evil isn't born, it's made. And in front of me I don't see a villain. I see a kind, shy, misunderstood girl who just wants to fit in." Said, Simon, wiping away the tear that had formed on my cheek.

"I don't know if everyone would agree with you." I said blushing.

"It doesn't matter what others think of you. You are you. You decide your future. Even if you have darkness in you, that doesn't make you are a monster, okay?" Said, Simon, turning my face so we'd look into each other's eyes.

"I hope you're right." I said giving him a half ass smile. I wanted to believe him but I wasn't so sure.

* * *

Magnus collected his ingredients and cast the spell on one of my favorite t-shirts. Then Clary took hold of the shirt as everyone followed her out the door, except Alec and Magnus. After the door closed Magnus went to sit by Alec on the couch, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Said Alec

"I bet." Said, Magnus, as the room got awkward.

"I did feel you there when I was unconscious, thank you. The pain was much less with you there." Said, Alec, giving Magnus a thankful look.

"I couldn't let you go before we had our first date." Said, Magnus, with a smile.

"After I'm feeling 100%, then I'll take you up on that offer." Said, Alec, smiling back.

Meanwhile, the others were heading down to find me. They went out the front doors of the apartment building and walked around the corner to find Simon and I walking toward them. By this time he had put me down and we were walking side by side.

"Carly!" Yelled, Clary, running over to me for a hug. I stayed pretty stiff as she squeezed me tight.

"I see you got through safely." I said ignoring Clary as I looked over to Ethan.

"I landed a block away but I'm in one piece." Said, Ethan, with a smile as he looked down at Izzy who looked right back up at him.

"What were you thinking? You could've gotten killed." Said, Clary, finally getting my attention.

"I could have, yeah. But Ethan needed to get back and if died, would it have affected you?" I asked as a hurt look went across Clary's face.

As she tried to respond, shadowhunters from the Institute were suddenly surrounding us, "Carly Fray and Jace Wayland you have been put under arrest by orders of Victor Aldertree. Come with us peacefully and we will not harm your friends."

"Carly, don't." Said, Simon, shaking his head with his hands in the air.

"Jace…" Said, Clary, with pleading eyes.

I looked over to Jace and he nodded. We knew there was no way we were getting out of this, so we silently agreed, "You promise."

"They will lock you up." Said Isabelle

"It's better than you guys getting hurt." Said, Jace, looking over to Clary.

"And I deserve what's coming to me." I said as the hunters put my hands and Jace's hands behind our backs and handcuffed us.

"This isn't right." Said, Ethan, as we were taken to a black van. Two shadowhunters opened the back and two others pushed us inside. They slammed the doors and everyone got in. One of them started it up as we drove down the road, disappearing around a corner.

"We have to break them out." Said, Simon, as everyone turned toward him.

"We can't. The City of Bones is well protected, almost as secure as the prison in Idris. Besides, any downworlder who enters will die the minute they step inside and if we go against the monks, It'll be over for us even sooner. We have to be smart about this." Said, Isabelle, as everyone looked in the direction the car went.


	7. Prison Life

After getting into the car, the shadowhunters took us to the City of Bones. We drove for almost an hour until they finally stopped. We were taken out of the car and dragged into the city. After many turns and long corridors, we made it to the prison. I was thrown in one cell and Jace in the one next to mine. They locked the barred doors and vanished. I tried to lay down and get some rest but Aldertree had other plans.

"Carly Fray and Jace Wayland." Said Victor as he stood between the cells so both of us could see him.

"Hello, Mr. Douche." Said Jace with a big smile.

"What do you want?" I asked getting to my feet and walking toward the bars.

"I'm here to see if you're both innocent. Well, innocent isn't the word I would use." Said Victor directing the last statement to Jace.

"So, you're gonna give us a quiz? Aldertree, I'm not really in the mood for a Buzzfeed questionnaire. Just let me get some sleep because I haven't really had the time the last few days." I said

"It's Mr. Aldertree to you. And I'm not giving you a Buzzfeed quiz. Both of you will touch the soul sword. I will ask you questions and you will answer truthfully. While holding the sword, you're ability to lie is blocked so whatever you tell me is the truth. This will determine if I can release you two or have you locked up for eternity." Said Victor

"When do these tests start?" Asked Jace getting up to stand by the bars.

"Now. Starting with you." Said Victor pointing to me.

"Why do I have to go first?" I asked

"Because you were with Valentine the longest. You might know more." Said Victor snapping his fingers. Seconds later, two monks came into the room and unlocked the cell. They came in and grabbed me by my arms. I fought against them but they were much stronger then they looked.

"If you believe you are innocent, then you should have no worries." Said Victor turning the corner as the monks dragged me in that direction.

We twisted and turned through a few tunnels until we made it to a medium-sized grey, bland cement room. In the middle was a podium and behind that was a monk holding the soul sword. I was carried to the podium as the monks backed away. Then the one holding the soul sword put it on the podium and grabbed my hand placing it on the blade. It looked like the average shadow blade with just a few more carvings. As I snapped out of my thoughts I could feel a surge of energy go through my body and it made everything feel really tingly.

"You ready to begin?" Asked Victor

"Do I really have a choice, Aldertree?" I asked saying it informally to see a bit of anger flare up in his eyes.

"Is your name Carly Fray?" Asked Victor

"Yes," I said aloud and then to myself I whispered, "If these are the type of questions he's gonna ask me, then this is gonna be a piece of cake."

"I was just testing to make sure it was working, Ms. Fray." Said Victor clearly hearing what I said, "Were you kidnapped by Valentine?"

"Yes, I was. I was trying to find a weapon to fight against him but before I could, one of his goons found me. Then, I was thrown through a portal; waking up in Valentine's lair." I said

"Did he treat you like family?" Asked Victor

"No, he treated me and Jace like prisoners. We were beaten and mind controlled." I said

"I don't see bruising." Said Victor

"That's because it was healed by magic." I said

"Why?" Asked Victor

"Because my mother had shot me. I was bleeding out so a warlock healed me and my bruises." I said

"Why did your mother shoot you?" Asked Victor

"Because she didn't want Valentine to have me. Instead of trying to rescue me, she decided the only option was to execute me." I said with anger.

"Why would your own mother want to execute you?" Asked Victor clearly knowing the answer to his question.

I could see it in his eyes that he knew, but he wanted confirmation. I tried to think of a lie but everytime I tried to speak the air was knocked from my lungs. So, I knew I only had one option, "My mom wanted to execute me because of the demon blood coursing through my veins. She believed that Valentine would make me go dark so she tried to solve the problem before it became a problem."

"Did he experiment on you?" Asked Victor

"Yes. He injected demon blood into me when I was still in my mother's womb. He did the same to Jace when he was just a baby." I said

"Did he do anything to Clary?" Asked Victor

"No. He believed she was too weak." I said

"Did he make you kill that vampire?" Asked Victor with a little sympathy in his eyes.

"Yes. His warlock put a mind control spell on me. He told me to kill her and my body did it without my consent." I said

"The same warlock that healed you?" Asked Victor

"Yes." I said excluding the name. Ethan was not gonna get in trouble because of me, not when he just got back.

"How did you escape?" Asked Victor

"The warlock had been kidnapped by Valentine a few weeks beforehand so he helped us out. He put a loophole in the spell so when we saw Clary or any of our friends the spell would break. When it broke, they came to our rescue and we got out of there." I said

"Final question, are you aligned with Valentine?" Asked Victor

"No, the man disgusts me. I have darkness in me but I never plan to let that out. I will never join his side." I said skipping over the part where I snapped a 2in lock with my bare hands. If Ethan's magic did unlock that dark side of me, I don't want anyone to know. I will handle it myself if anything happens.

"Thank you, Carly. You will now be returned to your cell until Jace has been interviewed and the verdict has been decided." Said Mr. Aldertree as the monks escorted me out of the room.

* * *

"We have to get them out of there." Said Ethan as they made it back up to Magnus and Alec.

"They are being put on trial for the murder of that vampire. If the soul sword test goes well, they should both be able to come home." Said Alec

"How did you know they…" Began Simon

"Magnus told me." Said Alec interrupting Simon.

"Simon, could you come here for a second." Said Clary near the entrance of the apartment. Simon left the group and walked over to Clary as she started whispering, "I think we should tell them."

"Tell them, what?" Questioned Simon with a confused look.

"About the demon blood thing." Whispered Clary

"No, we are not going to do that." Whispered Simon

"Why? It might help us, help them. Magnus might know what to do or even Alec or Isabelle." Whispered Clary

"Clary, you are my bestfriend but sometimes you just don't get it. This is Carly's darkest secret, something she hates about herself. Something that makes her feel evil. How would you react if you found out you had demon blood coursing through your veins and someone told all your friends before you could? The one thing you wanted to hide so no one would be afraid of you." Whispered Simon looking down at his feet. He was talking about me and himself. He had his vampire side that craved for blood and it scared him to death. I had demon blood and that scared me to death. See the similarities?

"Then we'll let her tell them." Said Clary heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Simon

"The City of Bones. I can get in and I'll learn what I can." Said Clary

"Be careful." Said Magnus as Clary left the apartment, closing the door behind her.

She got into her car and made her way to the City of Bones. In little over a half hour, Clary arrived. She walked up to the mausoleum and studied it. She hadn't been there in almost a year and it still looked the same. The stone smoothed over time, carvings of runes, and the gate at the front. Clary opened that creaky gate and headed inside. After a set of steps a monk appeared and showed her the way.

* * *

"Carly?" Questioned Clary not sure if the figure lying in the cell was me.

"It's me." I said as Clary came up to the bars.

"Where's Jace?" Asked Clary noticing the other cells were empty.

"He's getting questioned but he should be back soon." I said staring at the ceiling above me. There wasn't much to look at but when you're bored, it's something to do.

"What happens after that?" Asked Clary

"They decide a verdict. If we're innocent we leave, if we're guilty we stay in jail for the rest of our lives in Idris." I said as the room became quiet. Clary stared down at her feet until she decided to break the silence, "Why do you hate me so much?"

"There are so many reasons." I said turning my body on the cot so I was facing the wall, away from Clary.

"Tell me." Said Clary

"You really want to know why I hate you?" I said getting up from the cot and walking up to the bars.

"Yes." Said Clary getting a little bit closer.

"I hate you because you got everything. Friends, boyfriends, and freedom. I had one friend, no relationships, and I was always watched over like a hawk. You got to go to public school while I was homeschooled. I hate you because you got everything I wanted. You're the perfect daughter, Clary. I'm just a girl damaged beyond repair." I said turning away from her. Everything I had just said was true, and I was angry. Finally, getting that off my chest made it better but that doesn't mean my anger vanished.

"I never knew you felt that way." Said Clary getting teary eyed. She cries so easily, kinda like a hose. I on the other hand only cry when things get real bad.

"That's because you never paid attention. You went to parties and sleepovers while I stayed in my room, staring at the ceiling. The only person who really paid attention was Simon. When you guys were hanging out he'd check on me because he knew I had no one. But all you did was sit there and watch me suffer." I said punching the cement cell wall to my right. The minute my hand made impact the wall surrounded my fist. I pulled away and there was a medium-sized dent in the cement.

Clary looked at the dent with surprise and worry, "That's the demon blood, isn't it?"

"Does anyone else know? Besides, you and Simon?" I asked with worry.

"No, just us." Said Clary, "How come you've never showed signs before? Like having the strength to punch a dent into cement with ease."

"I'm guessing when I was healed by Ethan, his magic must've activated it somehow." I said hiding the fact this had happened once before with the lock. I don't want people to be afraid of me. I already have very few friends, if I go dark then I lose everyone.

Suddenly, a door opened on the other side of the room. Two monks carried Jace in and locked him up, two cells from mine. The door was locked and Mr. Aldertree came in to inspect. After everything looked good he turned to leave when he noticed Clary, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my family." Said Clary crossing her arms.

"Well, visiting time is over." Said Victor as the two monks escorted Clary out of the room. Less than two minutes later hell broke loose. There was a loud bang from the other room and a lot of yelling. Victor took out his blade as a monk went sailing past him; hitting the bars of Jace's cell. Aldertree walked out of sight only to come rolling back. He got to his knees as Valentine appeared putting the tip of his sword under Mr. Aldertree's chin. But that sword wasn't any sword, it was the soul sword.

"You are not leaving with that blade." Said Victor as the blade dug a bit deeper into his skin.

"Oh, I think I am." Said Valentine lifting the sword above Victor's head.

"Leave him alone." Said Jace as he got as close as he could get in his cell.

"Or what? You'll yell?" Said Valentine with a smile as he got ready to lower his blade on Victor's neck. I didn't like the guy but I also wasn't gonna watch him die. I relaxed and used my strength to kick the cell door wide open. I walked out of cell with surprised and excited glances, "Let him go."

"I see the magic must've activated your abilities. It's exhilarating, isn't it? You can feel the darkness, can't you? The strength you have is only the beginning, for both of you." Said Valentine with a wide smile. I looked from Valentine to Jace and noticed something. Jace for the first time in forever looked nervous. For himself and what would happen if the blood in his veins was activated. I turned my attention back to Valentine and focused.

"I said let him go and why not put the sword down while you're at it." I said picking up Victor's shadow blade and pointing it at Valentine.

"Both of you could join me. Both of you could join the right side." Said Valentine

"Not gonna happen." Said Jace

"Then I can't let go of this sword or your friend." Said Valentine as he swung his sword up and then down toward Aldertree. When it was inches from his neck I blocked the blade with my own. I told Aldertree to open Jace's cell as I fought with Valentine.

Once Jace was released he picked up a blade close to him and fought off the 4 guards Valentine had brought with him. Victor tried to fight back but was knocked out from hitting his head on the cement wall. While Jace battled the others, I fought Valentine. I wasn't the best sword fighter but I also wasn't the worst. He'd block my attacks and I'd block his. A little bit into the fight I did get a knick in his arm, which really pissed him off. We continued this for awhile until he got the upper hand, knocking me on my ass.

Valentine pointed his blade at me as he spoke, "Why are you so stubborn? The Clave will never accept you and neither will your friends and family. Your own mother shot you, do you really think any of them care? All their going to see is a monster."

"That might be true. But at least I'm trying to be the better person." I said knocking the blade from his hand and pushing him back. That's when Dot appeared, looking just awful, "Dot?"

"Sorry Carly and Jace, but I must." Said Dot as she moved her hands around whispering. Then she put her hands together and my brain felt like someone was running it over with a car. Jace collapsed silently screaming as I fell over. Valentine stepped over me grabbing ahold of the sword and making his way over Jace. Dot opened up a portal while still mind stabbing us.

"Thank you for the fight, really got the blood pumping. I hope to see both of you soon. Goodbye, children." Said Valentine as he went through the portal. Dot gave me one last look as she followed after him. The portal closed and so did the pain. Jace gathered his strength and helped me to my feet as Mr. Aldertree woke up.

"Where's Valentine?" Asked Victor

"Gone." Said Jace

"And the sword?" Asked Victor

"Also gone." I said as Jace and I helped him to his feet.

"What have you done…" Said Victor to himself loud enough for both of us to hear.

"We saved your ass, that's what we did." Said Jace crossing his arms across his chest.

"And you let Valentine take the soul sword. The one thing that could end the downworlders for good." Said Victor

"I wouldn't say we let him take that sword. We saved your life and tried our best. Yes, he has the sword, which is really bad, but we'll get it back." I said

"You better or else we're all screwed." Said Victor, "Thank you, for saving my life. I will let everyone at the Institute know you are on our side and not a menace. But we need to get that sword back, now"

"Of course." I said trying to smile.

"I'll tell everyone to start searching when I get back to institute." Said Victor running out of the room.

"Well, that could have gone better." Said Jace as we walked out together.

"Yes, it could have." I said as we made our way to Magnus'.


	8. Jocelyn Dies

Once we left the City of Bones we headed straight to Magnus'. Jace and I hugged our friends and shook a few hands as well. Isabelle got a call saying every shadowhunter had to return to the Institute so that's where we headed to next. Even Alec got to his feet, though Magnus wanted him to rest. Ethan went back home to let his family know he was okay and Magnus stayed at his apartment for research.

Simon on the other hand, followed us right to the doors. Knowing they were still strict on outsiders, he hugged Clary as everyone went in. I waited back so I could get a private goodbye.

"Thanks for taking me to Magnus'; the first time." I said with a smile.

"Well, of course. I help and protect the people I care about." Said Simon pulling me in for a hug. I always loved Simon's hugs. He smelled of vanilla and always wore soft sweaters. It was nice.

"You're a really good friend, Simon." I said pulling back so I could look him in the eyes.

"If you need anything, just call me." Said Simon as I headed for the front door.

"I may take you up on that offer." I said opening the big mahogany church doors. I closed them behind me as my phone started to ring. I walked over to the side and pushed talk, "Hello?"

"Gone rogue, yet?" Asked the voice on the other end.

"Raphael , how did you get this number?" I asked

"I have people in many places, Carly. Anything is possible." Said Raphael

"Why do you care so much if I go rogue?" I asked

"A shadowhunter going dark is interesting news. Besides, if I help you then you can help me." Said Raphael

"How are you going to help me?" I questioned

"I know what's happening to you and I know how you end up." Said Raphael

"I don't need help from a vampire who kidnapped and turned my best friend." I said

"If you change your mind and you will, come to the Dumont. Talk to you soon." Said Raphael as I hung up on him. I shoved my phone into my back pocket, put on a straight face, and walked into the main room.

As I entered, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. I walked over to Isabelle and asked her what was going on, "Aldertree told everyone to treat you and Jace with caution. Then he suddenly changed his mind and it kinda made the others question your and Jace's loyalty."

"He changed his mind because we saved his life." I said as Jace nodded in agreement.

"We know that and Aldertree knows that but they don't." Said Isabelle as everyone lost interest and got back to work.

"Carly…" Said Jocelyn as the group turned around to face my mother. She looked like she had been crying and If she hadn't shot me, then I might have cared. But anger still lurked inside me and I felt betrayed just looking at her.

"Mother." I said in a monotone kind of voice.

"Can we talk?" Asked Jocelyn, "In private?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Said Clary squeezing my shoulder with comfort.

"I know. But I have a few things I want to say." I said as I followed my mom into a room nearby. She closed the door and began to speak, "You understand why I did what I did, don't you?"

"I understand. But am I just that much of a monster, you couldn't even try to save me. That executing me was the only option?" I said

"You have demon blood coursing through your veins, Carly. You're a weapon and if armed you would have no problem killing others. You would have no remorse." Said Jocelyn

"What about Jace? He's just as monstrous as I am." I said

"No, he isn't." Said Jocelyn as she dropped her eyes to the floor.

"What do you mean, he isn't?" I asked

"Carly, Valentine lied. Jace isn't your brother, Carly." Said Jocelyn

"What do you mean he isn't my brother?" I asked with complete shock

"The minute I got a good look at him I knew he wasn't your brother. I didn't want to share because of how much you were already going through but that is the true. He isn't Jonathan because Jonathan is your identical twin, Carly." Said, Jocelyn, as I collapsed into a chair.

"I'm Jonathan's twin?!" I exclaimed

"Yes, you are. He tried with Clary, but she was too old and the blood wouldn't take. When I got pregnant with you two, he saw the perfect opportunity to try it again. And since you were still in the womb, you were the perfect age. Jace is not your brother, if he were he'd be a murderous monster." Said Jocelyn

"You're lying." I said as I ran up to her and pinned her up against the wall, causing her back to slam into the drywall, "You have to be."

"I'm truly not. He experimented on you both because he thought you'd be twin boys, be his little warriors. The one successful experiment. When I woke up one night to find him experimenting on my stomach, I had had enough. When you were born I grabbed you, the cup, and Clary. Jonathan had been visiting your aunt at the time and when I got there the house was already aflame. I ran and didn't stop running until I knew we were safe." Said Jocelyn as I let her go and walked over to the other end of the room.

The anger built up inside of me and I flipped the table to my right, "So, I am the monster. If Jonathan is as monstrous as you say I must be just like him. Wherever he is. Knowing Jace was my brother gave me some relief since he wasn't a monster, but now..."

"Carly, I am so sorry. When you were little I had Magnus lock the darkness away so you could live a normal life. I kept you home and watched over you because I was so worried the darkness would come back. I just wanted you to never feel the darkness he put inside of you." Said Jocelyn as a tear fell down her cheek.

"It's too late for that now." I said as tears flowed down my cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Jocelyn

"The darkness is unlocked. When you shot me, a warlock healed me and broke the seal." I said

"Are you sure?" Asked Jocelyn

"I don't think a normal seventeen year old girl can break two inch locks with her bare hands or leave a dent in concrete when she punches it. I'm also pretty sure a normal teenager can't kick a locked jail cell door wide open." I said as Jocelyn's face got even sadder.

"It's only gonna get worse from here." Said Jocelyn

"Isn't there a way to lock it back up?" I asked

"I…" Said Jocelyn as a scream rang through the building.

"What the hell was that?" I asked aloud

I headed for the door, but mom grabbed my hand. I looked down at her hand and then back up at her face. "Don't tell anyone about Jace. Not yet, please. There is already enough going on, adding this to everyone's plate will just make things worse."

"I won't tell anyone, Mother. I will just know that I am the monster I always feared I would be." I said as I gave my mom a look as we both headed toward the scream. Once in the hall we found Raj lying on the ground. I went to his side and noticed the gaping hole in his chest, right above where his heart used to be.

I checked for a pulse, not really expecting to find one. I turned to tell my mom to get help but she vanished. I looked around but she was gone. I went back to Raj as Clary and the rest of the gang turned the corner.

"Carly, what happened?" Asked Clary noticing the body.

"I don't know. I found him like this." I said looking up at the others.

"It was a demon." Said Alec

"I thought this place was protected from demons." I said

"I thought so too. Someone must have been possessed and brought it in. Nothing else goes for the heart and rips it out like that." Said Alec

"So, what do we do?" I asked

"We alert everyone in the Institute and issue a lock down. Then we search until it makes itself known." Said Alec running out of the hallway.

Isabelle grabbed the first aid personnel and they took Raj to the morgue, while cleaning up the floor where he was situated. Alec went to Mr. Aldertree and told him what had occurred. Aldertree told everyone over the intercom and then locked every door going in and out of the building. Nothing could get in and nothing was going to get out.

Then Mr. Aldertree put everyone in teams of two and sent them to search the building. Izzy got Lydia, Jace got Alec, and just to spite me, I was put with Clary. We got to check the creepy, dusty basement. After making it down the deathtrap they called stairs, we began to search.

"So, what did you talk about with Mom? You had puffy eyes when we found you and I know you weren't crying over Raj." Said Clary looking between a pile of boxes.

"It's something I really just don't want to talk about right now." I said holding back some tears. Now that I knew I was a monster and one of a kind, it made everything harder.

"Well, then about that conversation we had in the City of Bones…" Started Clary

"It's not important." I said as I heard a scuttle from across the room.

"Don't say that. I'm sorry, for never noticing you were lonely or hurting. I am your sister and I should have been there for you. I promise, you won't be left out ever again." Said Clary as I heard a the scuttle a second time.

"Shhh, something's down here with us." I said as a box tipped over on the other side of the room.

"Carly, I won't leave you out. Okay?" Said Clary

"Okay...Now shhh." I said as we slowly crept to the other side of the room. We snuck through a maze of boxes to find another body with its heart ripped out. I touched the corpse's wrist and it was still warm.

"This just happened. We need to go, now." I said as we got to our feet. We headed for the steps but when we got there, Lydia blocked our path. We got closer and noticed her eyes were black. Completely black.

"I don't think you're going anywhere. Hahaha." Said Lydia taking a step closer as we backed up.

"Where's Izzy?" Asked Clary

"She's just knocked out. I didn't want to murder her just yet." Said Lydia with the creepiest smile.

"Where's our mother?" I asked

"Now that, is a surprise for later." Said Lydia

"Lydia, you can fight this." Said Clary as I glanced over at her, us both backing up.

"Lydia's asleep. And you will join her. Haha." Said Lydia as she lounged at Clary. She blocked the attack, causing the demon to pull the blade from Clary's hand. Once bladeless, it knocked her out. It then lounged at me, pinning me to the wall. All of this happening within seconds. At first it sniffed me, then it gave me an odd, excited look.

"I can smell the darkness in your blood. I can sense it all over you. The evil of it is tantalizing." Said Lydia

"Thanks, I guess…" I said

"Adding your abilities to mine, will make me even stronger." Said Lydia with a creepy smile.

"I'm not really in the mood to get mind raped by a devil spawn, so if you would let me go…" I said as it loosened it's grip and then gripped tighter.

"Oh, no. You aren't going anywhere. I have so many plans for you, hahaha. Now, I want you to stand still, this might tickle a little." Said Lydia as she forced my mouth open.

Then she tilted her head back and a black mist bellowed out. I struggled against her grip but there was no way to escape. The mist made it to my mouth and forced its way down my throat. Once the demon was inside, Lydia fell to the ground unconscious.

I fought for control but the demon was way more powerful. My body twitched as we fought and when it had won I slowly stood straight up. While this was happening Clary had woken up.

"Carly?" Questioned Clary

"Oh no, Carly's gone." Said the demon as my eyes fluttered open to show nothing but black abysses.

"Get out of my sister's body. Now!" Yelled Clary pointing her blade at me.

"No. I have things I want to do with all this power. Murder, mischief and all of the above, hahaha." Said the demon with a creepy grin.

"Get out of her right now or so help me…" Said Clary

"Or so help me what? You can't get me in here. You don't want to ruin this nice packaging. You have no leverage, hahaha. See you soon, Clary." Said the demon vanishing out of thin air.

Clary spun round and round trying to spot me but I was gone. Clary was about to go find me when she noticed Lydia's chest rise. This made her realize Lydia was still breathing so Clary helped her up the stairs. A few others took Lydia from Clary's hands and she was taken to the infirmary. Once they were out of sight, Clary made her way over to Alec and Jace who were helping Izzy get to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Asked Clary giving Isabelle a tight hug.

"I'll be fine." Said Isabelle hugging back.

"Where's Carly?" Asked Jace

"She's..." Said Clary as a body fell from the ceiling. The heart was missing and whoever it was didn't have a chance. Everyone got in a battle stance as the demon appeared in front of the body. It showed off my eyes as it spoke, "Here."

"Let her go." Said Alec as everyone pointed their blades at me.

"Why do you want to save her? She's a one of a kind freak. Carly's going to go dark side and this will be her future. I'm just showing you all who you want to save, hahaha." Said the demon

"What is it talking about?" Asked Isabelle

"It's…" Started Jace

"Jace no need. You aren't apart of this." Said the demon

"But I am." Said Jace

"No, you aren't. I can read Carly's mind. I know what she knows, hahaha. Carly has demon blood coursing through her veins because of her daddy's experiments. You were experimented on Jace but you aren't Jonathan. Valentine lied. He lied to make her feel less alone and for you to feel like the monster he wants you to be. She's the freak. Besides you can't be Jonathan, Jonathan was her identical twin and you look nothing like her." Said the demon jumping up and down.

"Jonathan was her twin?!" Asked everyone with surprise

"Indeed he was, hahaha." Said the demon with a cooky smile.

"So where is Jonathan?" Asked Clary

"No one knows, hahaha. Who cares about him? What about Carly and her demon side. I can feel the darkness in her soul. Withering around, waiting to take control." Said the demon

"Carly's part demon. Why was I never told this?" Asked Alec trying to hold back some of the anger he was feeling.

"Neither of you were told because we thought it was a good idea not to tell you." Said Clary looking from Alec to Isabelle.

"You knew?" Asked Izzy

"My mother told me and Simon after she shot Carly. I didn't want to believe her but when I saw Carly punch a dent in cement I knew it must've been true. She told me, she thought it was activated by Ethan when he healed her. But she wasn't sure." Said Clary

"Ethan did not do this." Said Isabelle

"No he didn't, but his magic did. It acted as a key to the box locking the darkness away." Said Clary as the demon screeched.

When they all turned back there was an arrow in the demon's stomach. The owner of the arrow stepped forward, revealing it to be Jocelyn. She put her bow up and aimed for the demon a second time.

"Don't you think it's repetitive, Jocelyn. Shooting your daughter with an arrow." Said the demon pulling the arrow out as the wound healed almost instantly.

"You're not my daughter." Said Jocelyn aiming for my head.

"Mom, don't!" Yelled Clary as the room went dark. There was scuttling and no one could see what was going on. They swung at the darkness hoping to hit the demon, but they had no luck. The backup generators came online and the room lit up. I was unconscious and the demon was nowhere in sight. That is until the group turned around and Alec had Jocelyn in a chokehold. Clary slowly made her way to my body and dragged me over to the group so they could protect me. While the others stayed in their battle stances.

"It's not as strong as Carly's body but this one is so much cuter." Said the demon

"Let my mother go." Said Clary

"And my brother." Said Jace and Isabelle at the same time.

"Where's the fun in that? Just giving them back would ruin the purpose of taking them." Said the demon

"Don't risk your life for mine." Gasped Jocelyn

"We are not going to let you die. Even if I barely got to know you." Said Jace as he and Jocelyn shared a look.

Consciousness returned to me as my eyes fluttered open. The others were arguing with the demon as I turned my head to find the dead shadowhunter lying beside me. I reached over him and grabbed his shadow blade, sneaking around the corner of the room. I felt bad, terrible even, but now was not the time to feel sorry. I needed to end this demon before it ended us.

"No, I think I'm going to do something a little more...Heartbreak..." Said the demon as it screeched, letting go of Jocelyn. As the demon started to shake it turned around to reveal me behind him. There was a bleeding cut on his forearm which caught his attention.

"Impressive, hahaha. Monster vs. monster. But you see, you can't kill me. Not when I'm in your friend's body. If you kill me, you kill him, hahaha." Said the demon

"Yeah, I might be a monster but I also know how to fight monsters. I don't need to kill Alec, so I can kill you. As long as you are possessing him and this blade goes through skin, I kill you. Goodbye, jackass." I said as I embedded my blade into Alec's shoulder. It'd kill the demon but leave Alec with only a scar. The demon started screeching louder as it fell to its knees. But before it died, the demon smiled.

"What are you smiling about, you're about to die." Said Isabelle

"Oh, I am going to die but I am not going out alone." Said the demon as it shoved its hand through Jocelyn's chest.

"No!" Screamed Clary as the demon ripped Jocelyn's heart from her chest. Jocelyn coughed up some blood as her body fell to the side. Seconds later, Alec's body shook and a bright light shone through his eyes. Then his body collapsed and the room became filled with Clary's screaming. Jace comforted Clary as Izzy went to check on Alec. After she knew he was alive she turned toward me as a single tear fell down my cheek. She started toward me to try and comfort me but I just couldn't. I backed away and ran out of the room; to my bedroom. I slammed the door and slid down the wall, sobbing.


	9. The Funeral

Everyone was wearing their whitest clothing, which I thought was strange for a funeral, but I wasn't gonna question it. Simon and Luke weren't attending because no downworlders were allowed in the Institute; they didn't even get to say goodbye. When the service began, Clary, Jace, and Isabelle stood in a cluster with Alec off to the side. He hadn't even gotten close to Clary or myself since the accident, never saying a word. I on the other hand was on the other side of the room, as far as I could get from them.

Now that they knew of the darkness in me they acted strange around me. Not like before when I was treated as a kid but now they treated me like an outsider. No one else in the Institute knew, except for Aldertree. But that doesn't mean they weren't cautious. After Aldertree suddenly removed the wanted order from me and Jace, the other hunters questioned our loyalty.

Once I got out of my jumbled thoughts it was time to say last respects. Clary went up with Jace, putting a rose on my mother's chest. Clary bent down and kissed her on the forehead as Jace squeezed our mother's hand.

Then it was my turn. I walked up to her as Clary and Jace went back. I also placed a rose on my mother's chest as a tear fell from my eye onto her cheek. She did try to kill me but she was also my mother and I couldn't hate her forever. I gave her one last hug as I wiped away my tear. Then I was moved back to the crowd as my mom was covered back up.

The priest and three others had come from the City of Bones for this funeral. The priest stood at the front as the other three stood near each of the bodies. The priest gave the shadowhunter oath and a nice speech about Jocelyn and the others. Then he nodded and the other three started swirling their arms over the bodies whispering some kind of spellwork. Suddenly, wisps of light flowed from each of the bodies toward the ceiling. The watery light looked like blue glittery snow as it fluttered out the nearby open window. The light did a few swirls as it ascended toward heaven.

When the light vanished, everyone made their way out of the room so the bodies could be buried. Clary was hugged and greeted as I snuck into the training room. Since we came to the institute, I always came to the training room to vent my emotions by beating things. Clary liked to cry and share. I kept it inside and beat stuff.

I went over to the wall of weapons and grabbed a wooden practice stick. Then I made my way over to the corner and started to beat the punching bag, hard. Every swing I gained speed and strength. Getting out all my anger, frustrations, and guilt. The punching bag didn't last long with the strength I now had. After only a few blows the bag ripped and sand poured onto the floor. As the last piece of sand left the fabric of the bag, Alec came in to check on me.

"You okay?" Asked Alec as I set the stick back on the rack.

"Yeah, I'm peachy." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I am truly sorry about what happened to your mom." Said Alec leaning against the door frame with red puffy eyes.

"Alec, no need to apologise. You weren't in control; none of that was your fault. I don't blame you and neither does Clary." I said turning around and walking toward him.

"It doesn't make me feel any less guilty." Said Alec

"I know. But just remember that it wasn't you. It might have been your hands but it wasn't you." I said

"I should say the same about you." Said Alec

"I'm really not in the mood to talk about that." I said

"Carly, we're not scared of you." Said Alec

"Are you sure? Because that's what it feels like. You were made a monster while I was born one. Don't you get it?" I said as anger rose inside me. He was lying straight to my face and it pissed me off. He can say that he isn't scared of me but it will always be a lie.

"Carly, that is far from the truth. You are not a monster. And you aren't alone. You have us." Said Alec.

"No, I don't. I don't have anyone to comfort me." I said as I became teary eyed. I'm a monster and now I don't even have Jace to go through this with me. He's got demon blood inside him but enough to make as evil as I am.

"You have us." Repeated Alec

"No, you guys are there for Clary and everyone else is afraid of me. I have demon blood coursing through my veins, Alec. I'm a monster and monsters don't have friends." I said walking past him. He tried to grab my wrist but I pulled it out of his grasp and walked out of the room; toward the bathroom.

I locked the door and stared at myself in the mirror. Then anger surged through me as I punched the mirror, straight on. I looked at my hand as blood dripped down my fingers. It glittered in the dim light of the bathroom as I watched a drop hit the smooth white tile of the floor. I moved my attention back to my hand, pulling the glass from my knuckles. After doing so, more blood surged from my wound. I grabbed a wad of toilet paper and wrapped it around my hand. After 6 layers, the blood didn't seep through; right away.

I splashed some water in my face, using a hand towel to dry it. As I was drying my face I looked at my hand and noticed something. I dropped the towel and screamed when I saw veins, black as coal sticking out from underneath my skin. My once blue veins were matte black, starting from my palm to about a little less than halfway to my elbow. It looked like someone put tar in my veins and my hand felt hot to the touch.

I put on my sweatshirt and hid my hand as best I could. I have no idea what it is but I have a feeling, it's not good. Suddenly, there was a knock at the bathroom door, "Occupied."

"Carly, are you okay in there? I heard the sound of glass shattering." Said a worried Clary at the door.

"Nothing to worry about, just finishing up." I said shoving my bleeding and black veined hand into my pocket. I opened the door as little as I could and squeezed my body through. I closed the door, hiding my hand in my pocket as Clary looked me over with worry, "Are you sure nothing happened in there?"

"Nothing happened, okay." I said running out of the room and out the front doors of the Institute.

Clary couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with me so she opened the bathroom door. When she did she saw the broken mirror, blood and bloodied toilet paper. Once she saw this she ran after me but when she got to the front steps I was already gone.

* * *

After giving Clary another hug, Jace noticed Alec was nowhere in sight. He looked around the training room and when he wasn't in there, Jace went to the only other place Alec would go. A few sets of steps later, Jace made it to the roof balcony. He searched around him until he saw Alec sitting on the edge of the guard rail. Jace got closer as he began to speak.

"Alec, get down from there. Come back inside." Said Jace

"I killed Carly and Clary's mother. Your mother. How do I even face any of you?" Said Alec looking over the edge of the building. So close to just falling.

"We don't blame you, Alec. It's not your fault." Said Jace

"That doesn't mean I don't blame myself." Said Alec turning to face Jace with tears in his eyes.

"Alec…" Said Jace taking a step forward.

"Don't. I just can't." Said Alec

"Alec, come back inside. There's food and no heights." Said Jace trying to make Alec smile but failing.

"I just can't." Said Alec jumping from the roof. Jace ran to the side and leaned over as Alec's feet hit the ground. Alec looked from side to side as he vanished into the darkness.

Once off the Institute's property, Alec made his way downtown. After a few minutes of walking he made it to Magnus' apartment building. He pulled a lever and the ladder for the fire escape clanked down. Alec climbed up to Magnus' window and just sat there; staring up at the sky.

Alec looked for constellations and tried to keep his mind off of everything that had happened. He lost track of time, not knowing how long he had been there when Magnus finally noticed him.

"You okay?" Asked Magnus appearing by Alec's side.

"Not really." Said Alec turning his head to look into Magnus' eyes.

"All you have to do is talk to them. Tell them what you are feeling and they will understand." Said Magnus

"It's not that easy." Said Alec

"Nothing is ever solved with silence. Tell them how you feel and they'll understand. You are the strongest shadowhunter I have ever met, you can do this." Said Magnus

"I'm not so sure." Said Alec rubbing his hands and looking away from Magnus' gaze.

"It was your hands that did the act, but it wasn't you. Don't beat yourself up for something you couldn't control. Tell them about your guilt and they will help you." Said Magnus with a smile.

"Thank you, Magnus." Said Alec

"No problem, Alexand…" Began Magnus as he was interrupted by a banging at the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Asked Alec as he raised his bow.

"No, I am not." Said Magnus as he slowly went to the door, ready to fight.

* * *

After escaping the funeral and Clary, I made my way across town toward Magnus'. He locked it away the first time, meaning hopefully he could lock it up a second. I ran all the way to his penthouse. I knocked with all my strength as the door opened.

"I'm kind of busy, what do…" Began Magnus as I grabbed his arm.

"Please help me." I said looking up at him as he noticed my now revealed hand. He nodded and helped me inside.

"Keep your hand hidden." Whispered Magnus as he brought me to the couch.

"Carly? What are you doing here?" Asked Alec as he compacted his bow and put it in his pocket.

"Alec, I'm going to need you to leave." Said Magnus as he pushed Alec toward the door.

"Why?" Asked Alec as Magnus opened the front door.

"I need to help, Carly." Said Magnus

"Why can't I stay to help you?" Asked Alec

"This is something I know she doesn't want you to see." Said Magnus as he pushed Alec out the door. Magnus then made his way back over to where I was sitting. He sat on the couch across from me and grabbed ahold of my hand.

"Magnus, what is happening to me?" I asked as he studied my hand. He rubbed the tip of his finger across my black veins. I looked over and noticed his facial expression go from worried to nervous.

"When did this show up?" Asked Magnus in the most serious tone I've ever seen on him.

"After I punched a bathroom mirror. I pulled some glass out of my knuckles and then I washed my face with water. When I looked back, I noticed my veins." I said

"The demon blood within you is spreading fast. You being possessed by a demon, the anger, and your blood being exposed to oxygen caused it to speed up it's infection. Your veins are poisoned with the demon blood and once those veins reach your heart, you'll be consumed by it." Said Magnus

"Consumed?" I questioned

"Once the blood enters your heart, the darkness will take over. Your eyes will turn black, your strength will tenfold and the murderous urges will fall upon you." Said Magnus

"Is there anyway to fix this?" I asked

"I'm not sure. I put the lock spell in place before the blood could really infect you. Now that it has, even if I did the spell, I don't think it would work." Said Magnus

"How long do I have?" I asked

"A week at most. I'm so sorry, Carly. I wish there was more I could do." Said Magnus

"You have to know something that can fix this. You're Magnus Bane. The high warlock of Brooklyn." I said with pleading eyes.

"This is the first case to happen in a long long time. I will research as much as I can in the next few days but I don't know what else I can do." Said Magnus

"Thank you for trying. Could you not tell Clary or anyone else about this? I don't want them, aka Clary or Simon, doing anything stupid. I will tell them when the time is right." I said

"I promise to not tell a soul. I know what it's like to be cast aside and thought of as a monster. Demons have black eyes and warlocks have cat eyes. When my mother found out what my cat eyes meant, she cast me aside like vermin. I might not be in your exact situation, but I understand." Said Magnus as the memory he long tried to forget came rushing back.

"I'm so sorry." I said

"It was a long time ago. Now...I will do everything in my power to find a cure, I protect and save my friends. Tell the others when you're ready and I will keep your secret. In the next few days you might feel feverish so be prepared." Said Magnus as I got my feet.

"Thank you for trying to help." I said as I made my way to the door.

"Don't do anything stupid." Said Magnus

"I won't." I said closing the door behind me.


	10. Doing Something Stupid

After getting kicked out of Magnus' apartment, Alec took a deep breath and headed back to the Institute. He kept replaying Magnus' words in his head and went back through the front doors. The group of mourners had broken up into a only a few remaining shadowhunters. Including a group made up of Clary, Izzy and Jace. When Alec got close enough, his friends turned their attention to him.

"Alec, have you…" Began Clary

"Before you say anything, I need to get something off my chest." Said Alec as the other three nodded, "I feel terrible about what happened to your mother. I know it wasn't me but it was my hands that did the act. I have so much guilt and it burns. I just want to apologize for what I did and to let you know how terrible I feel. I am so sorry."

"Alec, none of us blame you. I know you think we do, but we don't. I forgive you and I know the others do too. Just remember it wasn't you." Said Clary as she brought him in for a hug. The first hug I think they ever had. After she backed away, Jace also hugged Alec and reassured him; no blame was put on his head.

"So, what were you about to say before I interrupted you?" Asked Alec wiping away a tear that had formed when he was talking about his guilt. He wanted to change the subject after getting all that off his chest.

"Have you seen, Carly? She was acting strangely and ran out of the Institute. She was hiding in this bathroom before she left. And when I opened the door…" Said Clary opening the bathroom door to reveal the mess inside. Isabelle and Jace had already seen the interior, but Alec had not. As he took a step inside he saw the broken mirror, blood and bloodied toilet paper.

"I saw her at Magnus'." Said Alec turning to face his friends.

"Wait, really?" Asked Isabelle

"To clear my head, I went to Magnus' so I could talk to him. After a chat, there was a bang at the door. I readied my bow as Carly came running in. Magnus helped her to the couch and kicked me out, saying that Carly didn't want me to see what he was helping her with. But as I was pushed out the door, I noticed Carly was hiding her right hand in her sweatshirt pocket. I'm guessing the hand she used to punch the mirror." Said Alec

"We should go get her." Said Clary

"I say we leave her be." Said Isabelle

"Why?" Asked Clary

"If she's with Magnus, she is safe. Besides, if she doesn't want us to know then we shouldn't pry. When she get's back to the Institute then you can talk to her." Said Isabelle as the group silently agreed. Clary was a little hesitant but knew prying wouldn't help.

* * *

I made my way to the lobby and got stuck in my thoughts. Magnus might be able to find something but there's also a chance he doesn't. I could go dark and I really don't want to do that so I try out my only other option. I take a taxi to the Hotel Dumont and bang on the back door, "Raphael!"

"Have you finally decided to accept my offer?" Asked Raphael with a smirk.

"Do you know how to fix it?" I asked pulling my hand from my pocket to show him my veins.

"I might. Are you willing to let me help?" Asked Raphael with a smirk.

"Yes. Please." I said with pleading eyes.

"I have been a vampire for a little over 60 years, which has given me time to study up on history. There was a case hundreds of years ago of a man being experimented on with demon blood. They wanted to make him the key to ending the war his people were stuck in. These people believed if injected they could get super speed and strength. What they didn't know, were the side effects that came along with it." Said Raphael as he appeared behind me. I jumped as he whispered in my ear, "The eyes. The urges. The evil of it."

"Thanks for the history lesson but I actually need something to help me." I said shivering a bit as I crossed my arms across my chest. Raphael smiled as he walked around me so we were face to face once again.

"I wasn't finished. Once they realized what they had created, they tried to cure him. They needed a fighter; not a monster. So they tried everything from magic to medicine but nothing worked. As a last ditch effort, they started to drain the blood from his body. What they discovered, was that if drained of blood the symptoms from the demon blood vanish. They don't disappear forever but he became practically human for about a week." Said Raphael

"So, that's why you wanted to help me. You just wanted my blood." I said backing away from him. I grabbed for my blade, only to realize I left it at the Institute when I ran.

"Vampires cannot drink a demon's blood because it is like acid and the same goes for angel blood. But when you mix angel or demon with a human's blood, it's intoxicating or so I've heard. Angel/human tastes like fresh fruit and good. Demon/human tastes rich like a chocolate cake." Said Raphael licking his lips as he stepped forward.

"If you want allies, this is not the way to go about it. I would rather not be drained to a husk out in an alley at your shitty hotel. So, If you don't mind, I'm gonna leave." I said as I turned toward the busy street. I walked about two steps before Raphael appeared in front of me, blocking my only way out.

"Carly, you are one of the only shadowhunters I don't completely hate." Said Raphael as he walked forward and I backed up.

"That's because I haven't done anything to you that made you hate me." I said searching for any exit.

"That is true. As I said I help you, you help me. By draining your blood you'll become human for your last few moments and I get a tasty treat. I could take enough where you live and that should do the trick but I am not in the mood for half a meal." Said Raphael as his fangs extended.

"Come to your senses. You kill me, the Clave will be on your ass in minutes. Do you really want to break the accords just so you can get a meal?" I asked as I backed into the brick siding of the Hotel Dumont.

"If I killed you I think the Clave would thank me; one more knot in the chain untied. You are a freak and everyone knows it. I am just helping you get out of this." Said Raphael as he grabbed ahold of my chin, tilting my head to the side. I tried to push him off but fighting against a vampire was useless when you had no weapon. He closed in on my neck as I felt his hot breath on my skin.

Suddenly, his grasp disappeared and so did his breath. I opened my eyes to find Raphael on the other side of the alley and Simon between us.

"Little Simon, pretending to be the big bad vampire prince. You won't always be there to rescue her." Said Raphael

"Maybe not. But at least I can protect her now." Said Simon

"I won't be the only vampire or downworlder out there that will want to hunt you, Carly. Watch your back." Said Raphael vanishing. Once he was out of sight Simon turned around and ran to my side. He looked me over to make sure I wasn't hurt then pulled me in for a tight hug.

"What were you thinking coming here all by yourself?" Asked Simon in a worried tone.

"It was nothing, okay." I said pulling away from his hug. I turned away and hid my hand back in my pocket.

"What's wrong?" Asked Simon

"Nothing." I said stepping back only for Simon to pull me forward.

"You're lying." Said Simon

"No, I'm not." I said

"Whenever you lie, you tap your finger against your thigh. And that's what you're doing right now." Said Simon as we both looked down to see my finger tapping on my thigh. Once I noticed it I stopped immediately and then he repeated himself, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care so much?" I asked

"I care because I'm your friend and all that crap that just happened with your mom and Jace is hard. I don't like to see you hurting, alright." Said Simon

"Well, then stop caring. Caring for me will just make things worse for you. So stop. When I go dark side, I don't want to pull you down with me." I said

"I'm not going anywhere, even if I get pulled down with you." Said Simon

"Why? Why would you risk your life for mine?" I asked as I looked up into his eyes.

"Because...Because I love you." Said Simon as he grabbed ahold of my face. I didn't know what was happening until his lips were upon mine. He wasn't rough or attacking, but light and feathery. His lips danced on mine, being as light as possible so he wouldn't hurt me. When he finally backed away, I was out of breath.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that. I should go." Said Simon backing up

"Simon, wait…" I said as he vanished.

I ran around the corner but he was gone. I looked down the other side of the street as my arm started to burn, and I mean burn. It felt like someone had ignited my arm with gasoline. I pulled up my sweatshirt sleeve to see my veins grow about an inch. Making it now halfway to my elbow. Then the feeling of flames extinguished and the pain stopped. I pulled my sweatshirt sleeve back down as I called for a taxi. Minutes later, I was at the Institute's front doors and Clary was right behind.

"Where have you been?" Asked Clary

"I was at Magnus'." I said pushing past her. I made my way to my bedroom as she followed close behind. Once I got to the door, ready to go inside she spoke up once again, "I saw what you did to the bathroom."

"I got angry and punched a mirror, no big deal." I said opening the door, only for Clary to close it.

"It is a big deal. I know everything that just happened is hard on you, and I want to help. I lost mom too and I might not have demon blood but I can try to understand." Said Clary with pleading eyes. She was trying to be nice and help but me being me, I declined.

"You will never understand, Clary. I'm not you who shares and cries. I bottle everything up inside till I explode. That bathroom mess was me exploding. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some shut eye." I said entering my room and closing the door. But right before I got it closed, Clary put her foot in between the door and the frame, "What now?"

"I'm not going to ask to help you again. If and when you need someone to talk to, I'll be there. Did Magnus heal your hand?" Said Clary

"No, I wanted it to heal on it's own." I said still hiding my hand in my sweatshirt pocket.

"Great. That's good. Before I go, Max is having his celebration for finally getting his first rune. Alec is organizing the party and it'll be at Magnus' tomorrow night. You don't have to go but maybe it'll distract you for awhile." Said Clary

"I'll think about it." I said as she finally let me close the door. I locked it behind me as I belly flopped onto my bed. I flipped over so I would be on my back as I got consumed by my thoughts.

Darkness within me is growing, my best friend just kissed me and now I have to get ready for a party tomorrow evening. Wonderful...


	11. Max's Party

Alec had been planning Max's party for days in between almost dying and dealing with everything else. He decided it was a good idea to have it Magnus' for a change. Shadowhunters need to get in good relations with downworlders and this might move things along. The only problem is his mother wasn't too keen on the idea.

"Mother, we are having Max's party at Magnus', and that is final." Said, Alec, with crossed arms.

"Events like these should not be held at a downworlder's home." Said Maryse

"Are you mad because it's at a downworlder's or mad because it's at Magnus'?" Asked, Alec, in a sassy tone.

"I just think that the Institute is the better choice. Having his party around people Max is comfortable with." Said, Maryse, avoiding the question.

"We are having it at Magnus' so if you don't come to your own son's party, that's on you." Said, Alec, as he headed for door, turning back to say one last thing, "It starts at 7 and bring something nice."

His mother scowled at him as he left the room with a big smile on his face. Alec made his way to Magnus' so he could set up for the party but by the time he got there, everything was already perfect. Alec opened the doors to streamers, food, and beautiful music.

"What do you think?" Asked Magnus

"It's beautiful." Said, Alec, with wonder in his eyes.

"Magic can do many amazing things." Said Magnus

"Thank you!" Said, Alec, pulling Magnus into a hug.

Magnus letting himself be vulnerable for only a moment dug his face into Alec's shoulder and Alec did the same. Then Magnus pulled away and when he was about to say another smug comment, Alec leaned down and kissed him. Their lips molded together perfectly as they kissed. This kiss went on for almost a minute, leaving them both out of breath.

"What was that for? I mean I'm not complaining but what brought it on?" Questioned, Magnus, gasping a bit as he talked.

"I just wanted to say thank you and ask what the other day with Carly was about." Said, Alec, as Magnus' smile faded.

"So you only kissed me to get information." Said, Magnus, turning away from Alec.

"That is not true at all." Said, Alec, grabbing Magnus' arm and turning him back so they were facing each other, "The kiss was genuine and so was the thank you. I was just curious about what happened with Carly. You don't usually push me away when you have a problem. What happened?"

"It's something she doesn't want you, any of you to know. You're just gonna have to trust that I am doing as much as I can. When she is ready to share, she will. Now go get your tux and your party face on." Said, Magnus, pushing Alec out the door for the second time in two days.

"I'll see you soon." Said, Alec, as he made it to the hallway.

"I'll see you very soon, Alexander." Said, Magnus, closing his doors with a big thud.

* * *

When I finally decided to get out of bed, it was almost 1 in the afternoon. I fixed up the dead rat I call my hair and threw on some jeans and a fuzzy sweatshirt. I made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth when my phone started to ring. I walked over to my nightstand and was surprised to see Simon on the caller I.D. I cleared my throat and accepted the call.

"Simon?" I asked

"I just wanted to apologize for last night. It was uncalled for." Said, Simon, in a worried tone.

"Simon, can we talk? In person? Max is having the celebration for his first rune at Magnus' tonight, could you meet me there? We can talk about what happened then." I said quickly hoping he'd agree to talk. I had to fix this because If I lost my best friend over this I would never move on.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Simon

"Alright, it starts at seven and wear something nice." I said

"Hey, I dress nicely." Said, Simon, with a bit of a laugh.

"Band t-shirts and jeans don't count. Wear a tux, like one James Bond would wear." I said laughing a bit as well.

"I promise, I will. As long you dress up too." Said Simon

"Well of course, Mr. Bond." I said as we both laughed.

"See you tonight." Said Simon

"See you later." I said as I hung up.

I set my phone down and searched through my closet for anything I could wear to the party, but of course I had nothing. I snuck out of my room and made my way to Isabelle's, knowing she must of had something. I knocked on the door and to my luck, she was in her room. I heard footsteps from inside and Isabelle came to the door with a surprised expression.

"Carly, I didn't know you were back. Did Magnus heal your hand?" Asked, Isabelle, with worry and tension. She wanted to care for me but another part of her told her to stay as far from me as possible. Like an instinct.

"No, I didn't want him to. I just wanted to talk someone and he looked at my hand; to make sure nothing was broken. I'll be fine in a few days but that is not what I came here for. Max's party is tonight and I thought I would go but I have nothing to wear..." I said as a big smile spread across Isabelle's face.

"You have come to right place. Enter and we will make you beautiful." Said, Izzy, as she opened the door so I could squeeze through.

I had never been in Isabelle's room before but it is exactly what I expected. The room was more clothes than actual room. Piles of shirts, racks of dresses and containers of shoes. She had every type of clothing known to mankind, or at least close. She escorted me to the front of three body size mirrors.

"So what are you looking for?" Asked, Isabelle, searching the racks she had for her dresses.

"Something with long sleeves. I get cold easily and I don't want to be cold at the party." I said coming up with a pretty good excuse. She bought it too because seconds later she pulled out three beautiful long sleeved dresses.

The first one was almost completely leather and had a very low neckline. The second had a higher neckline but only went barely over my butt. The third was the one. It went to the floor and was a beautiful shade of red. It had a renaissance kind of neckline, revealing my shoulders and the sleeves went a little past my wrists.

"The third one." I said pointing to the soft gown.

"It's so simple though, I could get you something with beads or a v-neck style." Said Isabelle

"No, this is the one." I said taking the dress into the bathroom to get changed. Once fully clothed and arm hidden, I left the bathroom so Isabelle could see. She smiled and took me over to the mirrors once again.

"You were right. You look magnificent. When the night is over you can keep it." Said, Isabelle, as I turned in surprise.

"I can't take this." I said

"But you will. You look much better in it then I ever did. Besides, I'm more of a leather type of girl. Go get ready, the party is in a few hours and you don't want to be late." Said Isabelle

"I know we have never been close and everything that has happened has made me even more separated from everyone, but thanks. This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me." I said with smile.

"No problem, I always help a girl out. See you tonight." Said, Izzy, as I exited her room, closing the door behind me.

After getting back to the confines of my room, I finished getting ready. I sat down on my bed all glamified and pulled up my sleeve to get a look at my veins. They hadn't grown since last night but that doesn't mean they wouldn't. I put my game face on and hid my arm once again. No one needed to know about this, not tonight. Tonight I was going to enjoy myself and get things straight with Simon. No demon blood or Valentine. Just Max's party.

* * *

Back at Valentine's ship, he and his men were getting ready. They armored up and waited for further instructions. Valentine left his men and went into the conference room on the ship. Inside he met with a witch and her daughter. Both, of course, taken against their will.

"Let her go. I'll do what you want, if you let her go." Said, Iris, as she held her daughter. They weren't blood but she cared for the girl with all her heart.

"I don't think I can do that. You see, I'm not here for you. Madzie is the one I want. You're only here so she behaves." Said, Valentine, with a dark grin.

"Please don't hurt her. She's all I have." Said, Iris, on the brink of tears.

"As long as she does as she's told, then no harm will come to either of you. Before I even consider letting you go, you have to do something for me." Said, Valentine, as Madzie hugged her mother tighter.

"Anything. I'll do anything." Said, Iris, with pleading eyes.

"I heard you are quite the dark magic user." Said Valentine

"Oh, you've heard correct. I am very skilled in that craft so much so I could bring back the dead." Said Iris

"Excellent. There's this party happening at Magnus Bane's tonight and I need you to cause a little mischief. I need enough time to grab one of his spellbooks for a special something I am cooking up." Said Valentine

"I know exactly what you need. Just please don't hurt her while I'm gone, promise." Said, Iris, worried and excited at the same.

"No hand will be laid on her. She will be taken care of like a princess until you return. But if you fail then my kindness could and will fade." Said, Valentine, as he grabbed ahold of Iris' arm and pulled her out of the room. Madzie tried to run after them but one of Valentine's goons held her back.

* * *

I was a little late but only by a few minutes. After wiping off the invisible dirt from my dress, I knocked on Magnus' front door. A second later a doorman opened the door and offered to take my jacket. I accepted and walked through as a few other shadowhunters noticed me enter. They looked a little surprised I could clean up this nice since I usually wore sweatpants and a sweatshirt. After taking a few steps inside, I noticed Simon standing on the balcony. So that is where I headed to next.

The door to the balcony was already open so I sneaked up beside him, "Sorry, I'm late."

"No big deal, I was just thinking." Said, Simon, turning his attention to me as he noticed my dress. His eyes became wide with amazement, "You look...Amazing."

"You don't look half bad yourself." I said as I blushed and he smiled.

Then we both turned so we could look off the balcony. Silence fell upon us as we looked at the little people walking below. Simon wiggled his tie a bit and started the conversation back up, "So about last night…"

"Simon…" I said as Simon interrupted me.

"No, let me get this out before I have another anxiety attack." Said, Simon, as I nodded and he continued, "Carly, I have been friends with you and Clary for a long time. Whenever I hung out with Clary I'd check on you to make sure you were okay. Clary has and will always be my best friend but you…Ever since I met you I saw the beauty you hid."

"Simon, I…" I said not being able to finish my sentence.

"You always hide away your beauty because you believe if someone loves you, you'll hurt them in the end. Sometimes feelings change and when that happens a friendship has to evolve with it. Carly, I love you. I have since I first saw you. You hide away so you don't have the chance to get hurt but I won't harm you, ever. I know that this could complicate things, or maybe you don't feel the same way but…" Said, Simon, as I stepped forward, took his face in my hands, and kissed him. Our lips danced the waltz as his hands slid down to my waist. This time around I was the first to back away.

"So we just did that…" Said, Simon, with glazed over eyes.

"Yeah, we did." I said with a smile

"That was kind of weird." Said Simon

"But a good type of weird." I said we kissed again. While we kissed I looked through the open door of the balcony and Clary was standing there, staring. When she noticed me look, she smiled and even gave me a thumbs up. Me and Simon backed away, so he saw Clary as well.

"Does that mean I have permission?" Asked, Simon, laughing a bit.

"I think it does." I said with a smile. I grabbed a hold of Simon's hand and we walked back inside. I asked him to go get us punch as Clary approached me.

"So, you and Simon?" Asked, Clary, with a smile.

"I thought you'd be angry that I kissed your best friend." I said truthfully

"Why would I be angry? You finally found someone, you finally opened yourself up. I am so happy for you. Just don't steal him from me completely, alright?" Said, Clary, as we both looked over at Simon filling two cups up with punch.

"I wo...mhm." I said as my arm started to sizzle once again. Clary noticed my discomfort and suddenly became worried.

"Are you okay?" Asked Clary

"I'm fine. Tell Simon I went to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I said as I trudged across the room to the bathroom. I went in and locked the door behind me. After I knew no one could see me, I lifted up my sleeve and noticed the veins had grown again. This time it had grown to my elbow. Much farther than yesterday. I covered my arm back up and left the bathroom to find Magnus. Luckily, he was in his bedroom grabbing something when I found him.

"Magnus, it's grown." I said as Magnus turned around, knowing exactly what I meant. He locked his bedroom doors and lifted up my sleeve. The worry in his eyes was even more intense than yesterday.

"It's moving faster than I thought it was going to." Said Magnus

"Have you found anything to fix this?" I asked

"No, not permanently. A very long time ago, some Clave members tested the effects of demon blood on a person and how to cure it. Turning them into a werewolf made it even worse. Using magic after being infected could hold it back but it too would fail. Fairy blood just caused excruciating pain because fairy blood is pure while demon blood is far from it.

"The only thing that lasted for the most time was when they turned the test subject into a vampire. But after a month, the effects would come back. They discovered if the vampire would kill at least once a month then the effects would be almost non-existent. I'm going to try and find a safer option, but I don't know if I'll have enough time." Said Magnus

"So, what should I do?" I asked as the realization hit me that I might not have too much time left as myself. That I would go dark and there was most likely no way to stop it.

"Tell them." Said Magnus

"I can't…" I said

"There might not be a way to save you, Carly. Being blindsided with that would feel awful. You have to tell them." Said, Magnus, as he rubbed my shoulder, leading me back to the party. I was determined to tell Simon when Jace backed into me; with a scared and sad expression.

"Jace, are you okay?" I asked

"No, I'm not. Maryse just attacked me in the other room." Said Jace

"Why would she attack you?" I asked

"She said that I was a monster and she should have never taken me in. That I was a freak for being Valentine's son. She said the world would be better off without me in it and she attacked me. Luckily, I knocked her out before she could get a good hit in." Said Jace

"None of that is true, Jace. Don't believe what she said, okay? She was probably still mad at Alec for having the party here and wanted to take her anger out." I said as he relaxed a bit.

"I hope you're right." Said, Jace, as he left me to find Alec; to tell him of what his mother just did. Once Jace had vanished, I noticed Simon on the other side of the room. I made my way over and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry for taking so long, I had a bit of a stomach ache." I said as his face went from content to disgusted.

"You are a monster." Said Simon

"Simon…" I said

"You're worse than me and I'm a vampire. You have demon coursing through your veins and it's tainted you. Your mom should have just shot you somewhere that could actually kill you. Maybe then would the world be a better place." Said Simon

"Why are you saying these things? I thought…" I said as I got teary eyed.

"I lied. I only kissed you to see what it was like to kiss a freak. You are nothing, Carly. You're a monster and monsters deserve to be executed." Said, Simon, as he stomped off toward the other side of the room. I started crying as I went for my coat. Magnus was nearby and noticed I was crying.

"Where are you going?" Asked Magnus

"I'm leaving. A monster like me doesn't deserve friends." I said as he moved in front of me.

"What happened?" Asked Magnus

"After talking with you, I went back over to Simon and he snapped at me. Calling me a freak, and a monster who deserves to be executed. Even though, minutes before he said he loved me." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Were his eyes glazed over, dull even?" Asked Magnus

"Why is that important?" I asked

"Just tell me." Said Magnus

"I think so but I wasn't really paying attention to his eyes. Why does this matter?" I asked as Magnus straightened up.

"It's a trick, Carly. Someone has put a spell on all of you. Jace fought Maryse, Isabelle fought Alec and you fought Simon. Someone has hexed the party." Said, Magnus, making the realization.

"How is that possible?" I asked to myself as Magnus went to the middle of the room.

"Everyone, the party must end here. Someone has hexed this event and if you don't leave now, then things will get worse. EVERYONE OUT!" Yelled, Magnus, as he caught everyone's attention. Most were annoyed but some were worried. So everyone grabbed their things and left. Except Simon, Clary, Alec, Jace, Magnus, Izzy, the passed out Maryse, and myself. Once everyone was out I noticed Alec on the ledge of the balcony with Clary yelling at him.

"Alexander!" Yelled, Magnus, running for the balcony. I ran after him as Alec slid closer to edge.

"Alec, get down from there." Said, Clary, in reassuring voice.

"What's happening?" I asked

"I don't know. I started talking to him and he freaked. He went up to the balcony and keeps getting closer to the edge." Said Clary

"Alexander, look at me. Don't believe anything Clary says, you are fine." Said Magnus

"She blames me for Jocelyn's death. I'm sorry." Said, Alec, as he jumped off the edge. Izzy broke out of her trance and ran out to the balcony. Magnus quickly used his magic and caught Alec about 10 ft down. Magnus lifted Alec back up and set him down against the floor of the balcony.

"Someone explain what the hell is going on?" Asked, Clary, crossing her arms.

"Someone hexed you all. It's a spell that causes your worst fears to come true. Anything that was said wasn't real. It was your mind messing with you and that is all. But I have a feeling this witch didn't just want to mess with us." Said, Magnus, as everyone followed him to the other room, except Alec and Izzy. We went into his bedroom and inside a magically hidden safe was nothing, it was empty.

"Oh, no." Said Magnus

"What was in there?" Asked Jace

"A spellbook that has the darkest black magic spells ever created." Said, Magnus, as he ran out of the room to find Iris in the middle of his living room. He twisted his hands around and trapped her in a ring of fire.

"Hello, to you to Magnus. Long time." Said Iris

"Why did you take my spellbook, Iris? Why mess with my friends?" Asked Magnus

"I needed time to find the book and I had no choice. Valentine has Madzie. If I didn't, he'd hurt her and I wasn't going to let that happen." Said, Iris, as the rest of the group entered the room with Alec and Izzy close behind.

"I am sending you to Idris for punishment of the crimes you have committed these last few centuries." Said Magnus

"Do as you wish to me, but please save Madzie. She's only 6 and she doesn't know better. She will follow orders if she thinks I am alright. Please." Said Iris

"I will try my best. Goodbye, Iris." Said, Magnus, as he threw her through a portal. It closed as everyone relaxed.

"What spell does Valentine need from that book?" Asked Alec

"One that could trap an angel." Said Magnus

"Why would he need an angel?" I asked

"The only way to activate the sword is with angel blood. With pure angel blood the effects of the sword will be even stronger." Said Magnus

"So, all we have to do is find Madzie, the sword and the book before he can activate them." Said Jace

"Let's hope we're fast enough." Said, Magnus, as everyone headed out. After only Alec remained Magnus spoke, "Alexander."

"Magnus, I'm fine." Said Alec

"You almost killed yourself tonight. You are not okay. If you feel anything like you did tonight, talk to me. I will be here for you." Said Magnus

"Of course." Said, Alec, as me and Simon had gotten out the front doors.

I knew that it wasn't him talking but it still hurt. I didn't know what to feel and I was about to just walk away when he grabbed my hand, "I have a feeling I know what you heard when we were hexed. None of that is true. I don't know exactly what I said but I know all of it was a lie."

"Sounded, very truthful to me." I said

"That was your mind tricking you. Nothing more. I would never hate you. I love you, Carly. And I am so glad I went to the party with you. Don't ever forget that." Said, Simon, leaning forward and kissing me.

The minute his lips touched mine my whole body relaxed and everything that just happened faded. When he pulled away, I was smiling, "I won't, I promise."

We held hands and walked toward the warehouse Simon called home. I had to tell him, tell all of them about what was happening to me but I just couldn't. With everything that was going, they didn't need to worry about me. No one did.

* * *

"Did you get the book?" Asked Valentine's second in command. He was built like a truck and could pummel anyone that got in his way.

"The witch portalled it to me about an hour ago but no word from her. My guess is she got caught because she wouldn't have just run off with Madzie in my custody." Said, Valentine, looking over to the sleeping girl on his right.

"So, what is our next mission?" Asked the second in command.

"It's time to catch us an angel." Said, Valentine, with a smug and evil grin.


	12. An Angel Is Captured

Two days after the party, everyone was still dealing with what happened. After the party got ruined by Iris, Maryse had the rest of the celebration at the Institute. Max got his first rune and then he had to go back to Idris to start training. While this was going on, Alec spent most of the time by himself; trying to get past what he did. Magnus tried to convince Alec to let him help but Alec needed the space.

While Magnus was trying to convince Alec, he was also searching for Madzie. He might not approve of Iris but he wasn't about to let a 6 year old be controlled. He knew that wherever Valentine was, she'd be nearby. Or least he hoped she would be.

Clary was doing all she could to find Magnus' spellbook and every spell inside with Jace and Isabelle. I stayed out of it, just in case stress could cause the demon blood to spread even faster than it already was. Since the party, it has spread halfway to my shoulder and I've still said nothing.

"Find anything?" Questioned, Clary, as Isabelle was scanning a nearby monitor.

"Not yet. Magnus said there was a magical tracker in the book so we should be able to detect it, but I'm coming up with nothing. Valentine must have known because wherever he is hiding it, the magic tracker isn't working." Said, Isabelle, scanning over the digital map again.

"There has to be some...aahh." Said, Clary, as her ears started to ring and the strength in her legs gave out; making her use the table for support. Jace noticed this and ran from the other side of the room to make sure Clary would stay standing.

"Are you alright?" Asked, Jace, as he held Clary up; her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know. I was fine one minute and the next my ears started to ring." Said, Clary, as the ringing continued. Making it harder to hear what Jace and Isabelle were trying to say.

"Maybe you need some rest. I don't think you've slept since the night of the party and that can take a toll." Said, Isabelle, helping Jace to keep me standing.

"I don't think it's that. The ringing in my ears doesn't sound like ringing at all. It sounds like someone is screaming; calling for help." Said,Clary, looking up at Jace who grew even more worried.

"Maybe it has something to do with the spellbook." Suggested Isabelle

"Call Magnus." Said, Jace, as he helped Clary to a bench nearby. He sat next to her as Isabelle dialed Magnus' number. And to their luck, he was home.

"What can I do for you Isabelle? I'm in the middle of some research and would like to get back to it." Said, Magnus, in a bit of a sassy tone.

"Clary is hearing ringing in her ears but the ringing sounds like someone screaming. Like someone calling for help. Would that for whatever reason be related to your spellbook?" Asked, Isabelle, as Clary tried to make the screaming stop.

"I don't think…" Said, Magnus, as Jace stole the phone from Isabelle.

"A few days ago when Clary tried to bring her mother back to life, she did something impossible." Said, Jace, as Clary nodded giving him permission, "I saw with my own eyes her draw a rune I had never seen before. She drew like it was something she had known for years. Would that have something to with the screaming?"

"Clary can draw runes?" Asked, Isabelle, in surprise as the screaming in Clary's ears lessened.

"Grâce angélique." Said, Magnus, with surprise and realization.

"What?" Asked, Jace, completely confused. Not even sure what language Magnus just spoke.

"Grâce angélique means angelic grace in French. What she's hearing is an angel crying out for help. I've read stories about humans with angelic blood in their veins but I never met one before. Valentine must have injected angel blood into Clary when he injected you and Carly with demon blood." Said, Magnus, with astonishment.

"I thought all shadowhunters had angelic blood." Said Jace

"They do but not enough to hear the angels. Valentine must have experimented on her with angelic blood or else she wouldn't be able to hear the angel crying. And if she is hearing an angel screaming that means that Valentine captured one." Said Magnus

"So, what do we do?" Asked, Isabelle, stealing the phone back from Jace.

"Follow the screaming. The louder it is, the closer you are. The only way to activate the soul sword is angel blood so you need find that angel now. And when you free him do not let Valentine get Clary. If he has her, he won't need an angel." Said, Magnus, as Isabelle exited the call.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked, Clary, wiggling her ears to try and lessen the pain.

"It's time for us to save an angel." Said, Jace, as all three looked at one another and realized they were gonna need some backup.

* * *

Since the party, I had been spending most of my time at Simon's. Distracting myself from my impending doom and anything involving Valentine. But after two days, I finally got the courage to tell him.

"Do you remember that time we snuck you out of the house for that party?" Asked, Simon, with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I do. That was first time I had some freedom and the first time I had tasted alcohol." I said in a giggly tone.

"You puked for five minutes straight, all over a cheerleader's shoes." Said, Simon, also in a giggly tone.

"I didn't know she was a cheerleader at the time and I did not puke for five minutes. It was more like two." I said smiling

"More like three." Said Simon smiling

"Fine, three." I said as we looked each other in the eyes.

"It was definitely more than three, hahaha." We both said at the same time.

"That feels like so long ago." Said Simon

"Like another lifetime." I said as my expression saddened. A year ago the only thing I had to worry about was sneaking out of the house and homework. Now I fight for my life almost everyday and I'm turning into a monster.

"Are you gonna head back to the Institute soon?" Asked, Simon, changing the subject when he noticed my expression.

"I don't think so." I said looking down at my feet.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back? They may need you." Said, Simon, as I sat down next to him on the couch he had found on some curb. You could tell by just how many stains there were.

"I will go back soon, but I need to tell you something. Something very important." I said as I turned toward him and he turned towards me.

"What is it?" Asked, Simon, as I became shaky.

"Simon, I…" I began as loud banging at the front door interrupted my sentence.

Simon quickly got to his feet and used his vampire speed to get to the door. When he opened it, Jace, Clary and Isabelle came bursting in.

"What's going on?" Asked, Simon, as they barged through without saying a word. Not clueing him in on anything.

"We need your guys help. Valentine has captured an angel and we need to break him out. If we don't, he will activate the soul sword and the whole downworld will fall." Said Jace quickly

"How are we gonna find an angel?" I asked

"With Clary." Said, Isabelle, as I finally noticed Clary. She was holding her ears and squinting a bit.

"How is Clary gonna find an angel? She looks like she can barely walk." Said, Simon, stating the obvious.

"She can hear it crying. The louder the screams, the closer she is. She is going to lead the way to Valentine and we'll rescue the angel." Said Jace

"Why is Clary the only one who can hear it?" I asked

"Our theory is that Valentine injected Clary with angel blood when he injected us with demon blood. Magnus said that it could be the only explanation because otherwise she wouldn't be able to hear a thing." Said Jace

"So, what's the plan?" Asked, Simon, a little more excited than I was. After hearing what Clary was I shut up and just didn't have anything to say.

"We follow the scream and once we find the location, we take our shadow blades out and fight our way in. I even brought an average katana for you, Simon." Said Isabelle

"Did the Institute okay this?" Asked, Simon, knowing how strict the Clave was. They were not someone you wanted to anger.

"They don't have any clue about this. If we accomplish our goal they will thank us, instead of punish us. We just can't fail." Said Jace

"Is Alec joining us on this mission? Usually I'm the one left out." Said, Simon, as Clary finally got the strength to speak over the crying.

"He's dealing with a lot of stuff right now so we decided he should just stay out of it. He needs time to get better. This might make it worse." Said, Clary, almost shouting. Talking over the screaming was not an easy feat.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go save an angel." Said, Simon, as we followed them out the door. They walked ahead as I walked behind.

Everything Jace had just said was swirling around in my head. Clary got experimented on, but with the most angelic thing on Earth. While Jace, Jonathan, and I were experimented on with the most toxic and evil thing. Why does the universe care for her so much?! Even when experimented on like a lab rat she came out of it better. Does the world just hate me? I'm her sister but it feels like I'm an alien. I'm nothing but evil incarnate. As I was thinking Simon noticed my sad stature, and he slowed to my pace.

"What's wrong?" Asked, Simon, as he kept pace with me. "Ever since Jace explained Clary's situation you've been silent. What's up?"

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." I said

"Carly, you know I can tell when you're lying. Just tell me what's wrong." Said, Simon, with pleading eyes. He so badly wanted to make sure I was alright. I could tell by the way he looked at me, he was never gonna let anything happen to me if he could help it.

"It's just, I'm jealous. Even with this, Clary got the better treatment. She's part angel; the most beautiful and pure thing in this world. While I got the other end of the stick. I'm just sick of Clary being the good one and me being defined as a monster." I said with anger.

"You are not a monster. Monsters don't worry about jealousy. They don't care for a geek like me. They aren't shy and beautiful like you are. Nothing but your blood says you're a monster. So fight the curse and be yourself." Said, Simon, as we stopped and he stroked my cheek. I blushed and felt the sparks that came from that touch. I looked back up at him and forced a smile as he grabbed ahold of my hand, dragging me back to the group.

A few minutes later, Clary clutched her ears and almost fell to her knees. She was silently screaming and crippled with pain. I would have felt sorry for her but I didn't want to be anywhere near her.

We were in the middle of a crossroads. On each side of us were old skyscrapers; most of them abandoned years ago. Clary looked around with squinted eyes, trying to discover which building the crying was coming from.

"Clary, which building is it in?" Asked, Jace, as Clary turned her attention toward him.

"It's...In that...One." Said, Clary, a little too loudly. She pointed at the building diagonal to us and we all turned to look at it. All the windows were boarded up and the building looked like it was falling apart. It looked so weak that if you stood on any of the floors you'd fall through.

Me and Simon scouted the building and noticed a hidden back entrance; one Valentine hopefully didn't know about. We returned and prepared for anything we might face in the building. Once we got closer, Clary felt the screaming coming from above. That's when we noticed the thunderstorm happening only above this building.

Before going in we made a plan. Isabelle and Jace would fight their way through, while me and Simon would get Clary to the roof. I wasn't very ecstatic about this plan, but it's all we had. Jace broke the lock on the door and we all entered to complete silence.

* * *

Magnus kept up his research on how to save me. He looked through all his resources, but he only found things he already knew. Magnus contacted a few of his friends but none of them knew of a spell that could lock away this type of evil. The spell Magnus had used 16 years ago was before it could take effect. An easy lock box spell.

But now...there was nothing. No one from the testing kept good records; none of the spells they tried could be found. All he had left was the spell he used when I was little, which didn't have the power to keep this at bay. As Magnus was thinking aloud, there was a knock at the door.

He opened the door with a smile, as Alec stood there on the other side. Magnus moved over and held the door open as Alec came inside.

"Are you okay?" Asked, Magnus, as he noticed Alec's puffy red eyes.

"I wanted to talk. About what happened on the balcony." Said, Alec, sitting down on one of Magnus' luxury couches.

"Of course. I'm here for you." Said, Magnus, sitting beside Alec, grabbing hold of his hand and squeezing.

"Since I killed Jocelyn, I can't get it out of my head. Everytime I close my eyes I see myself ripping her heart out over and over again. After I explained how I was feeling to the others it got better. I didn't feel as guilty because I knew it wasn't me. But then at the party, the spell made me believe the worst. Clary was yelling at me for her mother's death. Saying I was a monster; that I should just end it there and then." Said Alec

"Alexander…" Said Magnus

"Her saying that broke the wall I built around my guilt. I just couldn't deal and I needed it to go away. Her saying those things pushed me to the edge physically and mentally. At that moment, I thought that ending it would be better for everyone." Said, Alec, letting tears fall down his cheeks.

"Alexander." Said, Magnus, grabbing Alec's chin and turning his head so they looked each other in the eyes, "The world would be a gloomy place without you in it. Guilt can be a very dangerous thing and it got the best of you. It happens to all of us, even me. But you fought as hard as you could and you are still here now. You will be okay."

"Does it ever get better?" Asked Alec

"Yeah, it does. It might take you a long time to live with what happened but it will get better. I promise." Said, Magnus, wiping a tear off Alec's cheek.

"You always know what to say." Said, Alec, half smiling.

"That's because I've been around for a very long time. I know when someone is hurting." Said, Magnus, half smiling as well.

"There was also one other thing I came here to do." Said, Alec, digging into his back pocket.

"What is it?" Asked Magnus

"I got you a gift. I bought this a few days before the party and with everything that has been going on, I just haven't had the time." Said, Alec, handing Magnus a tiny gift bag.

Magnus usually didn't get gifts so when Alec handed him the bag he was surprised. He took a moment to study the blue sparkly bag as he tore the tissue paper off the top. Then he reached inside and pulled out the small object.

"It's a charm I bought in Chinatown. The charm is supposed to bring you good luck and protection. With everything we deal with everyday, I thought getting you one wouldn't hurt." Said, Alec, with a smile.

Magnus studied the small charm and looked at it with love, "It's beautiful. Thank you, Alexander."

"You're always there for me so I want to always be there for you." Said, Alec, as he leaned forward and gave Magnus a slow passionate kiss.

* * *

As the darkness of the building consumed us, we heard a creak to our right. Seconds later, a man dressed in all black came out of the shadows. He went straight for Isabelle as she caught a glimpse of him from the edge of her vision. He got 2in from literally stabbing her in the back as she blocked his attack with her blade. She knocked him back a few feet and as he was disoriented she took out her whip and flung him through a nearby window.

After we knew he wasn't getting back up, we continued up the flight of steps. We were about three floors from the top when we got ambushed again. This time about 10 of Valentine's goons appeared. I knew that they weren't gonna be able to get all of them so I told Simon to get Clary to the roof. He didn't want to leave me but I reassured him I would be fine. He gave me one last look as he continued to carry Clary up the stairs.

They were halfway up the staircase when a goon attacked me from behind; knocking me to the floor. I took out my blade and rolled onto my back as his blade came down on mine. I knocked his weapon out of his hand with my foot. While he was distracted, I kicked the back of his knee; making him fall to the floor. I got back onto my feet and knocked him out cold. I was about to go after the next one but then something consumed me.

I was looking down at the unconscious man and I wanted to end him. Not just knock him out, I wanted to kill him. A voice told me that the world would be better without this piece of trash; that I should just snap his neck and end it. I got close to listening to it but Jace yelled at me to help them and I snapped out of it. I took out two more guards and then we made our way to the roof; neither of them noticing the sudden murderous urge I just had.

I was scared of myself at that moment and it was just gonna get worse. Once the blood took full effect, I'd become the monster I was so afraid of. A floor from the top, five more guards came at us and we dealt with them easily. While fighting I felt that searing pain again, but ignored it so Isabelle and Jace wouldn't suspect anything was wrong. Once the fight was finished and we made our way to the roof, I moved my sweatshirt sleeve to now see the veins had moved up to my shoulder.

If it kept moving at this rate, I'd maybe have two days max. I needed to tell everyone; I needed to tell Simon. As I got out of my jumbled thoughts we made it to the roof to find the angel chained up. Simon was breaking the chains as Clary was leaning against the edge. We walked up to them as Simon broke the last chain. They fell to the floor as the angel smiled at every one of us. Specifically me.

He gave a long look and stepped forward, heading toward me. Everyone watched as he stopped in front of me with a smile. He put his hand on my cheek as everything faded away; like water on a painting. In replacement of the roof, was a dark room. In the middle was the soul sword glowing with angelic light. A figure moved toward it and put it's hand on the blade. And right before my eyes both the figure and soul sword disintegrated.

Then I was brought back to reality. I wasn't positive but right before the figure disintegrated I thought I saw a necklace. My necklace. My mom gifted it to me for my 10th birthday and I know for fact no one else could own that necklace. I looked up at the angel and he somehow knew what I was thinking. He nodded, agreeing with my thoughts and smiling. He then backed away and spread his wings, flying into the air.

"What did he show you?" Asked, Jace, breaking the silence.

"How do you know he showed her anything?" Asked, Clary, as the crying had stopped. She straightened up and was back to her normal self.

"Because in the legends angels can show you your future. Some important task you must complete. What did he show you, Carly?" Asked, Isabelle, curious and worried.

"He showed me a figure destroying the soul sword. The figure was blurred with darkness but I recognized the necklace it was wearing." I said as I held up my necklace. It was a simple metal heart on a chain but I'd recognize it anywhere.

"That's wonderful. We can destroy the sword before he can use it." Said Clary

"There's more isn't there?" Asked, Simon, noticing my sudden drop in mood.

"I did destroy the sword but when I destroyed it, it took me down with it. I can destroy the soul sword but then I destroy myself." I said

"Not gonna happen. We'll have to find another way. Something safer." Said, Jace, in a serious tone. He wasn't buddie buddie with me but I was still his sister. One he just found out about a few weeks ago.

"It might be…" I began as an arm went around my throat. Not choking me but keeping me in place. Clary was put in chokehold as well by Valentine. The others were held by gunpoint. I tried struggling but the goon tightened his grip every time I tried.

"Hello again, my children." Said, Valentine, with a creepy grin.

"We are not your children." Said, Clary, with disgust.

"My precious angel and my precious weapon, how are you doing?" Asked, Valentine, ignoring Clary's comment.

"She isn't a weapon. She is a human being and she is more than just an object." Said, Simon, with anger and protectiveness. I looked over to him and saw that look in his eyes, the one where he was ready to fight.

"Vampire, I wasn't talking to you." Said, Valentine, with disgust.

"Simon, don't." I said as I caught his attention. I looked at him with pleading eyes but even that couldn't stop what he tried next.

"Simon, it isn't worth it." Said, Isabelle, noticing the same thing I did.

"I'm sorry." Said, Simon, as his fangs extended. He used his vampire speed to knock out the guard holding the gun at him. He then attacked the guard holding onto me and pushed him out of the way. After I was free, he headed for Valentine but Valentine was much faster. Valentine threw Clary out of the way and then grabbed Simon by the throat.

"Vampire, why would you try something so idiotic?" Asked, Valentine, with a sadistic smile.

"Let him go.." Me and Clary said at the exact same time.

"No, I think I'll hold onto him. For incentive." Said, Valentine, as a portal opened up behind him.

"Incentive for what?" Asked Jace

"For giving Clary and Carly to me willingly. Then I will let Simon go alive." Said Valentine.

"Why do you want me? I am the one that could destroy all your plans." I said truthfully.

"I know you can, that's why I need to dispose of you. If Clary activates the sword and you allow me to end your life, Simon will be let go." Said Valentine

"Carly and Clary, don't. Don't end everything for me." Said Simon

"I'll give you some time to decide. I'll see you all very soon." Said, Valentine, as he, Simon, and all his goons vanished through the portal. The rest of us just stood there in shock, having no idea what to say.


	13. Simon!

After going through the portal, while in Valentine's clutches, Simon became unconscious. While he was fading in and out, he could sense someone tying his hands and feet to what felt like a wooden chair. Simon tried to get his eyes to open, but they felt like thick metal doors. After some more struggling, he got himself to wake up.

What he first noticed was that he recognized the room he was trapped in. It took him some searching but after a few minutes he realized he was in Mr. Aldertree's office. He also noticed three shadowhunters in the room with him, one of them being Valentine. It's like Valentine could sense Simon's look because the minute Simon's eyes traveled to Valentine, he turned.

"I thought you were never going to wake up, Vampire." Said, Valentine, in a rude tone.

"My name isn't Vampire, It's Simon." Said, Simon, in the same tone.

"Well, Simon. You better hope that my daughters come to me willingly or else you might not be leaving this room." Said Valentine

"How did you even get in the Institute? Aren't circle members blocked by runes or something?" Asked, Simon, ignoring Valentine's statement. He knew Clary and Carly, especially Carly, would come after him. He was just hoping the rest of their friends would talk some sense into them.

"You aren't as smart as you look. I have spies everywhere. You don't think I had someone waiting inside? We broke in with ease and took down anyone in our way." Said, Valentine, with a smirk.

"So you killed them?" Asked Simon

"A few. But Madzie took down a lot more." Said, Valentine, as Simon noticed for the first time a little girl sitting in the corner. She had tanned skin, black braided hair and biggest brown eyes. She was wearing a t-shirt and pants with a scarf around her neck. Simon knew that Valentine had captured her when Iris told them but he never met her in person.

"You're making a little girl murder innocent people?" Asked, Simon, with disgust

"She is not any little girl. Madzie is a very strong warlock for her age. She can take down multiple people all at once without batting an eye. It's beautiful." Said, Valentine, with a smile.

"You are a sick man, you know that?" Said Simon

"I might be sick but at least I don't drink blood to survive. The only way you survive is murder. You're more sick than I." Said, Valentine, as he nodded to one of his guards, "Take Madzie into the other room."

One of the circle members grabbed her small hand and led her into the other room. Before they vanished into the hallway, she glanced over to Simon. She was young and Simon couldn't tell but he thought he she was worried for him. It kind of surprised him but made him feel just a little bit better.

"I have been waiting for almost two hours. I think it's time to send them a message they won't forget." Said Valentine

"Threatening them won't make them run to your feet. I told them to stay away, none of them care for me anyway." Said Simon

"You and me both know that is a lie. You are Clary's best friend and from the way I saw you looking at Carly, I know something is there too. They will come for you but I think I need to speed them up." Said Valentine

* * *

After Simon was kidnapped we went over to Magnus' apartment. When we arrived, Jace told Magnus and Alec about what had happened. Even about what the angel Thuriel showed me. Alec was mad he didn't get to come and Magnus felt sympathy for our pain. After Jace finished telling the story, I just couldn't take it. I left the room and made my way to the balcony. Clary tried to follow but Magnus stopped her.

"Let me talk to her." Said Magnus

"Why? I'm her sister shouldn't I be the one to talk to her?" Asked Clary

"Just give us a moment, okay?" Said, Magnus, as Clary finally backed away. He nodded and then came onto the balcony. He strode up to my side and began to speak.

"Carly, we'll get him back." Said Magnus

"How? We don't even know where they are. I might as well just give myself over now so he can kill me before I go dark." I said with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"We are not gonna let you and Clary go on a suicide mission. I can talk to Lucian about rallying up some downworlders. We can go in and defeat him together." Said Magnus

"And while you're attacking the castle, Simon will most likely be dead. I cannot lose him when I just got him. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye." I said

"How far are your veins from your heart?" Whispered, Magnus, so none of the others could hear him.

"They've traveled to my shoulder. If they continue at this rate I have a little less than 12 hours. I still haven't told them. I was going to tell Simon but then we had to rescue an angel and then he got kidnapped. I wanted to tell him first, but now, even if I tell the others, I'm a goner." I whispered

"I can try the spell I used on you as a baby but I don't know if it will work. The other options would taint you even more. It's a shot but maybe it'll work." Whispered, Magnus, not feeling very confident and I noticed.

"I don't want you wasting your magic on me. If it probably won't work then I don't want to get my hopes up. All I want to do is save Simon and defeat Valentine. If and when I go dark then at least I did one last good thing before I turned evil." I whispered.

"You have to tell them or I will do it for you." Whispered Magnus

"Once you save Madzie then tell Jace. He will understand the most. But wait until then. I want them to focus on the mission and not me." I whispered

"Carly…" Said Magnus

"Please Magnus. Give me this." I said

"Okay but once Madzie is safe, I'm telling Jace." Said, Magnus, as I nodded and we headed back into the living room. Once Magnus said he had a good talk with me, we got to planning. We decided to do what Magnus said and rally up downworlders for the fight. Magnus made a few calls and arranged things.

As he did, my phone began to buzz. Confused I took it out of my pocket and realized I was getting a video message, from Simon. I told the group and they all got close so they could see the message. I clicked accept and found Simon tied to a wooden chair, with Valentine behind.

"Simon…" I said with worry and fear.

"I have been waiting almost two hours and no one has contacted me. I thought at least Carly would try and save her boyfriend, but no. I finally decided I'd give you guys a little more motivation." Said, Valentine, as he took a shadowblade from his sheath.

"Leave him alone. Don't you put a hand on him." Said, Clary, as she worried for her best friend. He had always been by her side and now that he wasn't, it hurt more than anything.

"I don't think so. You guys need motivation. So why don't I give you some." Said, Valentine, as he grabbed Simon's hair, pulling his head back. Then he took his shadowblade and slid it across Simon's throat. A line of red followed the blade and leaked down onto Simon's shirt.

"Simon!" I yelled as tears burst out of my eyes. Seeing him hurt so severely without me being able to help him right there and now, hurt. Alot.

"Come to the Institute and come willingly. He has about 45 minutes to live and I don't think you want him to die. Hurry, the clock is ticking." Said, Valentine, as the call ended.

After a few moments of silence, I decided to head for the door. Before I could get close, Alec blocked my path. He knew what I was about to do and he wasn't gonna let me do it. He's never really liked me or Clary but that doesn't mean he wants us to get hurt.

"Carly, don't." Said Alec

"I have to go to him. If I give myself over then I can save him. Anything that happens after that doesn't matter as long as he is okay." I said

"We need a plan before we jump into action." Said Isabelle

"I told Lucien and Raphael where Valentine is. They are preparing and will meet us at the front of the institute. We go in first and once we give the signal the rest will follow suit." Said Magnus

"So what is our part in your master plan Magnus?" Asked Clary curiously

"Something Valentine won't expect." Said, Magnus, as a knock sounded at the door. We all turned as the door swung open and an unlikely friend emerged.

"Ethan?" I questioned as I walked up and hugged him. I hadn't seen him since he went back to his parents to explain his disappearance. It felt like ages ago when it was merely weeks. I pulled away as we smiled at each other and I continued with another question, "What are you doing here?"

"Isabelle told me that you guys were going up against Valentine and I wanted in. That bastard tortured me and kept me captive for weeks. It's time for a little payback." Said, Ethan, with a smile as he made his way over to Isabelle.

"What is your part in this plan?" Asked, Alec, curious and a little annoyed that Isabelle brought her boyfriend. He was annoyed but she was ecstatic.

"Oh, you'll see." Said, Ethan, as more planning begun.

I wanted to go out there right now and rescue Simon but I knew that planning everything out was the only way. As everyone talked, my arm started to burn once more. It was spreading even faster than I thought. If I calculated it correctly, I might only have an hour or more before everything changes.

* * *

Valentine's goons untied Simon and carried him to the couch. They knew even if he tried to escape, he wasn't gonna get far. Valentine was making a few calls as Simon gasped for air. His vision was going dark and he knew if he didn't get blood soon, he wouldn't wake up. It was difficult but eventually Simon got himself to speak.

"Y...ou know Th….ey arrrrr...not com...ing alone, rrrrr….ight?" Stuttered Simon

"I'm not an idiot, Simon. I know they're planning on bringing friends. I have Madzie and an army behind me. They can try, but they will fail." Said, Valentine, as a knock sounded at the door.

Valentine opened the door and the guard whispered to him. Valentine smiled and then nodded in agreement. Seconds later, two guards came into the room. They were half dragging, half carrying someone. Simon couldn't tell at first but then he realized who it was. The mystery person was me.

As I was dragged into the office, Simon was the first thing I saw. After the guards escorting me into the room let go of my arms, I went to Simon's side. His throat looked even worse up close and from the blood that was soaking his clothes, I knew I didn't have time to waste. I went over to Mr. Aldertree's desk and found a throwing knife. I grabbed ahold of the handle and put the blade to my skin. I quickly moved the blade across my wrist while pushing down. I clenched my teeth as I struck the vein. I pulled the knife away as blood, my blood, starting seeping from the incision.

"Carly…" Warned Valentine

"Don't. The least I can do is save him before you kill me." I said teary eyed.

Once my blood was visible I made my way back over to Simon. He gasped for air as I sat next to him on the couch. I was not gonna let him die, never.

I lifted my wrist to his mouth and spoke, "Simon, I'm here. I need you to drink."

"No." Said, Simon, in a raspy tone, shaking his head.

"Simon, I'm not gonna let you die and this is the only way to save you. Drink, please." I said putting my wrist near his mouth again.

This time he looked toward me and saw my pleading eyes. He didn't want to hurt me but he knew if he died, it'd break me, which he also feared. Simon made a decision as his gaze went back to my bleeding wrist. His eyes glazed over and he bit down into my flesh.

I had never let a vampire bite me before but I now knew why people got addicted. At first, the pain was unbearable so bad I shed a tear. But then within seconds that faded to complete bliss. It was euphoric and wonderful. The best I had felt in a long time. As he continued to feed I noticed how heavy my eyelids were becoming and I knew soon I'd go unconscious.

"He's taking too much." Said, Valentine, with sincere worry, "Stop him!"

His goons quickly made their way behind Simon. Each took an arm and yanked him back. With this he broke out of his haze and scanned me with worry. I took out my stele and activated a rune just above his bite. Before everyone's eyes I morphed back into my true self. Shocking everyone, especially Simon.

"Jace. You cloaked yourself." Said, Valentine, as Simon still had a shocked expression on his face.

"I learned from the best." Said, Jace, getting to his feet. He was a little wobbly but he had enough strength to stay standing.

"No, you didn't." Said, Valentine, turning away, "I would never let a vampire drink from me. Never would I contaminate myself in such a horrid act."

"It may have been horrid but I protect my friends. Even if I have to get a little dirty." Said, Jace, as he looked over to Simon, grabbing his attention.

Once having his attention, Jace looked over at one of the guards and nodded. Simon got the hint and nodded back. While Valentine was facing away, they attacked. Jace tackled Valentine onto his back as Simon went for the goons. Now Simon was far from a skilled fighter but he did know how to throw a punch. After everyone was unconscious, Jace grabbed a shadowblade and Simon took a normal knife from one of the stands. They gave each other a look and then headed out the door. But what they didn't realize was Valentine was still awake.

* * *

As they fought their way through, Magnus, Clary, and Ethan were just arriving. Magnus portalled them into the backyard of the Institute. They stayed in battle stance as they approached a side door. Clary opened it and Ethan took out the guard on the other side. Once inside, Clary headed out and Ethan began to, but Magnus grabbed his wrist.

"Before you meet up with Isabelle I need you to tell Jace something." Said Magnus

"Of course. What is it?" Asked Ethan

Magnus leaned forward and whispered into Ethan's ear as his eyes went wide. They both pulled away and Ethan's expression turned serious. Ethan went one way while Magnus went the other. Ethan went to find Jace while Magnus searched for Madzie.

After travelling through a few hallways, Mangus noticed a trail of bodies. He followed them to the x aka Madzie. She was standing at the end of the hallway ahead of him. She was looking down at her feet but he could tell she had been crying. She was scared and was only trying to protect herself. As he got closer, she sensed him and turned around to face Magnus.

"I'm not an enemy. I'm just like you. See?" Said, Magnus, crouching down as he showed off his cat eyes.

She was a little nervous but she knew what cat eyes meant. Madzie slowly crept forward into Magnus' arms. He hugged her tightly as she dug her face into his shoulder. Madzie started to sob but having a wet shirt was the least of Magnus' worries. He pulled her back so they could look into each other's eyes.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, okay? Some place Valentine will never find you. Take my hand and I'll protect you." Said, Magnus, as her small hand latched onto his. He stood up and they ran out of sight.

Meanwhile, Alec, Isabelle, and I were fighting our way through the halls. After getting thrown around and punched at, we made it to the main room. We had cuts, messed up hair and rapid breathing. Once we entered, we hid behind some monitors so we wouldn't be spotted until we had to be. I looked over the monitors and saw the soul sword connected to some sort of power source. My guess is it needed angel blood and little bit of a boost.

Suddenly, there was a commotion. Clary had been taken by Valentine. Jace and Simon were supposed to knock him out but I don't think it went as planned. Valentine grabbed Clary's wrist and started pulling her toward the sword. While this was going on I noticed Simon and Jace on the other side of the room. Simon looked terrible but at least he was standing.

"Hey, about what happened back there. I've heard of bloodthirst. Felt it even. But never that badly. Once I started feeding I couldn't stop. I'm really sorry." Said, Simon, as Jace and Simon stood hidden near the main room of the Institute.

"Don't apologize. It was no big deal." Said, Jace, covering his wrist with his shirt. There was a look that Simon never saw on a Jace. Sadness.

"I would've killed you." Said, Simon, with regret in his eyes. He didn't like Jace that much but he also felt terrible for almost killing him.

"I would've let you." Said Jace

"Jace, I…" Began Simon

"Quiet. Someone's coming. Be prepared." Said, Jace, as they turned around only to have Ethan run into them. As he did Simon noticed Valentine out of the corner of his eye. He was surprised Valentine was awake but he didn't have time to think. Valentine grabbed Clary's wrist and brought her to the soul sword. When her hand was inches away, Simon attacked.

Jace told him to wait, but Simon didn't have the patience. He ran into the room using his vampire speed and tackled Valentine to the ground. Jace was about to go after him when Ethan held him back.

"What are you doing?" Questioned Jace

"Magnus told me to pass on a message. The demon blood in Carly's system is slowly consuming her. Since she punched that bathroom mirror the blood started to circulate. Any minute now, she'll go darkside." Said Ethan

"I didn't even notice she was hurting. Why aren't you telling Simon or Clary this? They are closer to her than I am." Said Jace

"Magnus told me to tell you because you won't stop her from destroying the sword. If it doesn't kill her, she'll go dark. She wanted Magnus to tell you so when the time came you would do the right thing." Said, Ethan, as he let go of Jace and both of them joined the fight.

Jace went for the biggest men while Ethan began throwing fireballs at anyone who got close. Battle ensued and Alec, Isabelle and I joined in. Simon helped Clary up and she started fighting Valentine while the others took out his goons. Sometime during the battle, Alec and Izzy held and captured Valentine.

During the chaos, I noticed everyone was distracted so I knew what I had to do. I ran up to the sword and got in position. After all Valentine's guards were taken out, the rest noticed how close I was to the blade. Simon tried to stop me but I wasn't gonna let Valentine win. I looked Valentine in the eyes with disgust as I wrapped my fingers around the hilt.

At first there was nothing, then suddenly pain surged throughout my body. Every part of my body felt like it was on fire. I tried to hold back but the pain was too much, and I screamed. Simon tried to convince me to let go but I wouldn't budge. As this happened, the whole group noticed the blade start to crack. That's when Valentine got free of Alec and Isabelle's grasp. Right after, a bang went off and everything went quiet.

Clary turned around to notice Valentine with a gun. She tore it out of his hands and looked back with everyone else in horror. I looked where they were looking and I noticed blood seeping down from a wound in my stomach. I backed away from the sword and collapsed into Simon's arms.

"I never really liked guns. It makes things too easy. But when you need something done fast it's the perfect backup plan" Said, Valentine, with a grin

"Oh, shut up!" Yelled, Jace, as he suckerpunched Valentine as hard as he could. Blood spurted out of his nose as Alec and Isabelle held onto him once more.


	14. Consumed

Pain radiated throughout my body. It felt like I was thrown in a freezer and locked inside. Slowly I became colder and colder. I looked up at Simon as everything was getting hazy. He had tears in his eyes and was brushing the hair out of my face.

"You're gonna be okay. We'll figure something out." Said Simon

"I don't think you will. This is...n't some sur...face wound Simon. Some...thing li...ke thi...s...s is har...d to re...cov...er frrrr...om." I stuttered as it became harder to speak. Blood was getting into my throat making everything I said gurgly sounding.

"We'll figure something out. Like we always do." Said, Simon, leaning down and giving me a quick kiss as Clary ran and kneeled by my side. My hearing was going as things became fuzzy. Half the time I couldn't understand what they were saying but I tried to pay attention.

"There has to be a spell or healing charm that can fix this. She was healed by magic last time." Said, Clary, as she began to cry also.

"Magic can only do so much. Even if I accomplished healing a wound like that it would take a lot out of me. Enough so that I might not make it." Said Ethan truthfully

"I'm a g...oner. Do...n't worr...y about sav...ing meeee, deal with Val...entine. He..e..e is the tar...get so ru...in his pl...ans...s...s. Pl...ease." I stuttered

"I'm not gonna let you die." Said Simon

"And neither will I." Said Clary

"Jace….Please." I said looking over as he, Isabelle and Alec just looked at me from afar. Jace understood what I was asking and nodded. Since he had demon blood in his veins he might be able to destroy the sword. Especially because it already had a few cracks. He stepped forward and stood in front of the blade. His hand was inches from the hilt when Valentine started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Asked, Isabelle, with fire in her eyes.

"Oh nothing. Carry on." Said, Valentine, with a smile.

Jace shook off the weirdness and put his hand on the hilt. Except something unexpected happened. Instead of pain like I felt, a bright light emitted from his hand and threw him a few feet back. The light knocked Alec, Ethan and Isabelle to the ground as well. Valentine using his only opportunity, walked up to the blade and picked it up with a smile.

"What happ...end?" I gasped

"I don't know." Said, Jace, with complete confusion across his face, "I thought that would work…"

"You are all idiots. Would you really think I'd test on three of my children with something that could ruin my plans? No. I only needed two dark warriors, not three. Jonathan and Carly were all I needed." Said Valentine

"So, you didn't do experiments on Jace?" Asked Clary

"Oh, I did but it wasn't demon blood. Why do you think the sword glowed when he touched it? A heavenly glow." Said, Valentine, as dread crept across everyone.

"You injected me with angel blood. You made me believe I was evil so when this moment came I'd activate it without knowing. So I would end the downworld without meaning to." Said, Jace, as battle cries could be heard in the distance.

That is when the situation became worse. Everyone just remembered the signal to the army outside was a bright light and now they were being brought into a trap. Ethan threw a fireball at Valentine but while he held the sword a kind of shield went around him.

The army turned the corner and charged Valentine. Valentine smiled as he held the blade out in the air. Isabelle grabbed Ethan's hand and ran as fast as they could out of the room. I couldn't be moved and Simon wouldn't leave so Clary did the best she could and threw herself on top of us.

Valentine with one last grin said the magical word and light filled the room. Screams could be heard from blocks away as the downworlders fell in agony. While I was covered by Simon and Clary I felt that familiar fire in my shoulder, except this time it hit my heart. I gasped for air as fire consumed me.

Fire blasted through my veins; scorching every limb. It felt like lava was now my blood and it was burning through everything. I could feel my wound heal with almost magic speed and my strength return to me. Then what felt like a surge of electricity went through my body and everything went grey. But I know my eyes weren't closed. Darkness consumed me and now nothing could pull me out.

Once every downworlder in the room was down for the count, Valentine dropped the blade. Somehow Clary covering us protected me and Simon from the blade's power. They climbed off of me as rage consumed every part of my being. When they moved, they noticed my wound was gone and that my eyes were closed.

"Carly, your wound is gone." Said, Simon, in wonder.

"Oh, I know." I said getting to my feet and facing away from them. The monster in me had taken over but I wasn't completely gone. Not yet anyway. I knew I would never hurt my friends but that doesn't mean I wouldn't hurt Valentine.

"Carly…" Said, Ethan, as he and Isabelle re-entered the room. They both saddened at the dead warriors sprawled across the floor but something else was wrong.

"It's taken over, hasn't it? The monster in you has finally been revealed." Said, Valentine, with a smirk.

"Carly, what is he talking about?" Asked, Clary, with confusion.

"You never told them, did you?" Questioned Valentine

"Shut up!" I yelled in a booming voice. I turned around too quickly for anyone to see my appearance as I grabbed Valentine by the gruff of his neck and pinned him to the wall nearby. Everyone else was facing my back; still not knowing the true extent of the darkness. I was seething with rage and all I wanted to do was rip Valentine's bald head clean off.

"You never had the guts to tell them the truth. How consumed you would become by the darkness? You couldn't even tell your boyfriend, could you?" Said, Valentine, trying to spark anger in me and it was working.

"Carly, what is he talking about? Talk to us. What is going on?" Asked, Simon, in a worried tone. He didn't know what was happening or how to react but he was worried.

"I'm going to tear you limb from limb. I'm going to do it slowly so you can feel every second tick by, wishing for death. And then after hours of agony, I will find a way to start over so the pain never stops." I said in a whisper so only Valentine could hear. There was no physical reaction but I could see behind those brown eyes, fear was rising.

"Carly, explain what the hell is going on!" Yelled, Clary, with frustration and even more worry.

"Darkness has taken over. She's been consumed." Said, Jace, as the others turned toward him. Him saying those words peaked my interest but then I remembered what Magnus said before we left.

"Consumed?" Questioned Isabelle

"I'm no longer weak." I said squeezing Valentine's throat just a little tighter as I turned toward the group with pitch black eyes, "If that's what you mean."

"Carly…" Said Simon

"You should have told us, Carly." Said Jace

"I didn't have the time because every time I tried, I was interrupted. A spell, or mission always got in the way. But that is in the past, now I have something to take care of." I said squeezing harder as Valentine's eyes started to bulge.

"Carly, let him go. Give him to the Clave so they can deal with him civilly." Said, Alec, trying to get through to me.

"If I give him to the Clave, they'll let him live. And I will not allow that." I said as me and Valentine vanished with the soul sword.

Once I vanished, the group split up. Alec went looking for Magnus, Isabelle and Ethan started to deal with the bodies and Simon, Clary, and Jace ran after me. Simon having the best sense of smell led the way to the darkened courtyard, where me and Valentine were fighting.

After leaving the others, I took Valentine and the sword to the courtyard. I threw him to the ground and pointed the blade at his throat. I wanted to cut him right there and now but I knew I wanted some questions answered first. I knelt down beside him and roughly grabbed his hand; placing it on the blade so whatever he said next would be the truth.

"Why did you do this to me?" I questioned

"I wanted a warrior. Someone who could fight by my side and be victorious with me. I wanted you to be my greatest invention and that's exactly what you are." Said, Valentine, with pride.

This brought disgust to my eyes. I could still feel good in me. I wasn't completely gone but I also felt the anger and evil of it. An all consuming rage that I wasn't sure I could control. I didn't go full dark side but I was getting there.

"Why would you experiment on your children? Jace…" I began

"Jace is not my son." Said, Valentine, as I was caught off guard.

"Yes, he is." I said with confusion

"No, he isn't. I stole Jace when he was just a child. I experimented on him to test his abilities. But he is not my blood and he never will be. You do have a brother named Jonathan but it's not him." Said Valentine

"You're lying!" I yelled

"My hands are touching the soul sword. There is no way I can lie." Said, Valentine, as I noticed Simon, Clary, and Jace arrive on the edge of my vision.

"Do you know how to reverse the effects?" I asked clenching my teeth. My hands tingled as killing him became more of the best option. But I held back, knowing I needed answers.

"Why would you want to reverse such beauty?" Asked Valentine

"Answer the question." I said

"You know the only way to be saved and that will only condemn you further. There isn't a way to completely rid yourself of the evil. The blood has soaked into every tissue and every organ. It is a part of you and will only get stronger. A few days time you won't care who you kill as long as a body is at your feet." Said, Valentine, with a sadistic smile.

I looked over at Simon, Clary, and Jace as they had tears streaming down their cheeks. I didn't even know Jace could cry. I looked back at Valentine and I knew I had to be quick so I asked one last question.

"Do you love me? You keep saying you wanted a warrior but what about a daughter. Do you love me or even Clary?" I asked as the others got closer. They heard what I asked and waited for a response. It took him a second to come up with an answer but when he spoke, it surprised everyone.

"Of course I love you. I care for all my children; always have. Even if I am a terrible person and darker than the normal father, I still love you. No matter what." Said, Valentine, as a tear came to my eye.

Every fiber of my being told me to kill him but that one answer broke me. I've never had anyone care for me like Simon had. So, my own father finally saying the words made me happy. But the urges were still there and he had still done a whole lot more bad than good. So I decided to spare this life but not without leaving a gift.

I threw the soul sword toward the others and took out a small blade from a sheath on my leg. I grabbed Valentine by the collar of his shirt and thrust my dagger into his right shoulder blade. It'd hurt but he'd live.

"That is for experimenting on me, Jonathan, Clary, and Jace. For all the people you killed and everyone you hurt. I won't kill you but hopefully the Clave will." I said ripping my dagger out as I backed away. Jace grabbed the sword and handcuffed Valentine. He smirked and Jace took him inside.

After they were out of sight I turned around and started to walk away, but Simon grabbed my hand, "Don't leave, please."

"Carly, we'll find a way to fix this. Come back inside, please." Said, Clary, with pleading eyes. I didn't turn to look at her but I knew her exact expression.

"There's no way to fix this. None at all." I said ripping my hand from Simon's grasp as I continued to walk away. But he grabbed my hand again, this time turning me around so I'd face him.

"Carly, I love you. No matter how much darkness is within." Said, Simon, stroking my cheek.

"How can you love a monster?" I asked as he looked into my black eyes. There was nothing but darkness between my eyelids. The original brilliant green had vanished into black holes.

"I could say the same for you. Carly, you don't think I have darkness in me as well. I'm a vampire for God's sake. I deal with controlling my thirst, everyday. Sometimes I just want to give in but I keep fighting an uphill battle. I know one day I will most likely lose control but that doesn't mean I should give up." Said, Simon, looking at me with compassion.

"Carly, please come inside." Said, Clary, as she pleaded some more. She was trying to be the sister I wanted and needed but it wasn't working. I was still seething with everything she got and I didn't. I wanted nothing to do with her but I focused on Simon and saying goodbye.

"I'm sorry but I can't come with you. Once you find Magnus he'll tell you the only way to fix this and I won't put any of you through that." I said once again vanishing into the dark of night, leaving Simon and Clary staring off into the cold starless sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alec was searching everywhere for Magnus. He didn't know if he got out in time and it scared him to death. Alec searched high and low but there was no sign of his warlock. Eventually, he made it out the front doors where shadowhunters were scurrying around picking up the pieces of this disaster.

Alec stood, frozen, searching the crowd in the rising sun. After a moment a hand squeezed his shoulder. He turned around and Magnus was there with a smile. Relief spread across Alec as he pulled Magnus in for a hug.

"You're okay…" Said, Alec, with relief

"I made it out just in time with Madzie. I got her someplace safe and came back to make sure you were alright." Said Magnus

"I have been through many battles. Fear a main part of every fight. But this one was different. I didn't know if you were alive or dead, and that scared me half death. Not knowing, was the most fear I had ever felt. I love you, Magnus." Said Alec

"I love you too." Said, Magnus, as Alec grabbed Magnus' head and pulled him in for a kiss. It was passionate and needing, a reassurance that this was real and that they were both okay. But it was short lived when Simon ran outside.

"Simon, what are you doing? The sun's out!" Yelled, Clary, as she ran after him. Seconds later, she noticed when he left the shade of the building he didn't burst into flames. He was fine, completely fine.

"Simon, how are you out in the sun?" Asked, Alec, with amazement and confusion. No vampire could walk out in this much daylight and not turn into ash. What was going on? Was he imagining it? Doubtful, since Magnus and Clary had the same facial expression he had.

"I don't know. I was helping with cleanup when a beam of sunlight hit my back. I cringed away only I didn't feel any pain. I moved into the light again, finally feeling sunlight on my face for the first time in a year, and it didn't burn. It didn't affect me at all. I don't know what's happening." Said, Simon, with excitement. He could finally walk in the sun but he still had his vampire nature. This kind of power had to have a price.

"This is wonderful Simon!" Said, Clary, hugging him tightly as a thoughtful expression spread across Magnus' face.

"Do you know what is happening to him, Magnus?" Asked, Alec, as Clary and Simon turned their attention toward Magnus.

"Yeah. Simon, you are now a daylighter." Said Magnus

"A what?" Questioned Simon

"A daylighter. Daylighters are a rare kind of vampire capable of walking in the sunlight. You are the first one I have heard of in a hundred years. The cause of this, I don't know. Drinking Jace's angelic blood might be the culprit. But I don't know for sure." Said Magnus

"This is awesome." Said, Clary, so happy that her best friend wouldn't have to suffer any longer. He could almost be human and he wouldn't have to hide in the shadows. He'd have a somewhat normal life.

"Just don't flaunt, okay? Other vampires will not be happy about this. They will do anything to become like you. Or crush you so you aren't special anymore. Don't let them know, Simon. Okay?" Said, Magnus, as Simon nodded.

"Can me and Simon talk to you in private?" Asked Clary toward Magnus.

"Of course. Do you mind Alec?" Asked Magnus

"No, it's fine. I'm just glad you're okay." Said, Alec, giving Magnus one last hug as he walked off toward the Institute.

Once he was out of sight, Magnus led them toward a hidden garden. Having Simon out in view was not a good idea, even if the people were only shadowhunters. After a maze of hedges they arrived to the beautiful garden. There were roses and tulips planted in organized rows. Vines gripping to every spare surface and a small but dazzling fountain smack in the middle. It was a beautiful sight but sightseeing was not what they came there to do.

"Magnus, before Carly vanished she said you knew how to save her. She didn't want to involve us but she did tell us you knew. Is it magic? Some kind of charm?" Asked, Clary, as Magnus' face dropped.

"What is it?" Asked, Simon, noticing Magnus' sudden drop in mood.

"There is no way to completely get rid of her abilities. A long time ago, the Clave tested the effects of demon blood and how to cure it. I've read their notes a hundred times over and they never found an 100% cure." Said Magnus

"But they found something?" Questioned Clary

"What they discovered was that if they inflicted other downworlder attributes to the test subject it affected the demon blood differently." Said Magnus

"Like?" Questioned Simon

"Once the demon blood was in full effect, they did tests. They tried spells to lock it back it up but that would eventually snap. The Clave injected fairy blood and pure angel blood which killed the victim instantly. They got a test subject bitten by a werewolf and that just made it worse.

The only thing that worked was a vampire's bite. If bitten and drained of enough blood the effects would vanish completely for about week. If the subject was turned into a vampire the effects would vanish for a month, but when the power came rushing back. The only way to make it vanish for another month was to kill. To take a another human life.

I tried to find another way. Anything else. But there was nothing. None of the spells used in the testing were recorded so there was nothing I could do. I told Carly to tell you but she didn't want you guys to worry for her. She didn't want to get in the way." Said Magnus

"So, the only way to save her is to make her vampire? And even then she has kill once a month?" Questioned Clary

"I'm sorry." Said Magnus

"Can't we leave her as she is? She isn't a full demon. Last night I watched her cry and hold back her urges to kill Valentine. If I could just get through to her…" Said Simon

"If you leave her, it will just get worse. The demon blood is slowly consuming her. She has the eyes, strength and speed. The urges to kill hit her like a brick wall but they will become stronger. Eventually, she won't be able to fight against it. So, Simon you have to make a decision." Said Magnus

"I...I don't know. She has never wanted to be a vampire. She'd have to kill once a month and I don't want to put her through that. I...I'd break her." Said Simon

"Simon, it's better than her going darkside and not being able to control herself. She'd have more guilt over that than becoming a vampire. Either way she'll kill." Said Clary

"What do you think I should do?" Asked, Simon, as he looked up at Magnus.

"It's not my choice to make. Do you want to leave her how she is and hope you can bring her around or are you willing to damn her so she becomes herself for a month at a time?" Said Magnus

"She'll hate me." Said Simon

"She might but she might also be thankful in the end. Find her and then you'll have to make your decision." Said Magnus


	15. Meeting Sebastian Verlac

"We need to find her." Said, Clary, with worry. Simon, Ethan, and Magnus were sent home after the Institute was cleaned up so she was the only one there who knew how to save Carly.

"There is nothing we can do, Clary. She turned her phone off and she doesn't want us to find her. And I don't blame her. After everything that just happened, I would want some alone time too." Said Isabelle

"Besides, there are more important things to worry about here. Valentine was just taken into custody and the interrogation will start soon. We might have the sword but Valentine is the only one who knows where the mortal cup is. Carly will surface when she wants to be found." Said Alec

"The longer we wait the worse she will become. Her urges will take her over and she won't care who she kills." Said Clary

"We could try a tracking spell or get Simon to follow her scent, but Carly is smart. She would have covered her tracks. There is nothing we can do until she wants our help. We have important things to deal with like getting Valentine to talk." Said Jace

"Do you think they'll let us question him?" Asked Clary

"I think they will." Said, Madame Inquisitor, coming up to the group. The four gave her respectful nods as she continued, "You are his children and even though he is a monster, he does care about you. We'll give you two about 10 minutes and then I'm bringing in a expert."

"Expert?" Asked Clary

"You aren't the only one who is good at runes, Clary." Said Madame Inquisitor

"How did you…" Began Clary

"I know everything, my dear. I also know what kind of power Jace has. Both of you have angelic blood in your veins and that comes with a gift. Clary you can draw runes that I have never seen and Jace, well, that is something we'll have to figure out." Said Madame Inquisitor.

"We'll?" Questioned, Jace, as he did not like the sound of that and Clary agreed with that feeling.

"After the questioning, I would like you too to work on your abilities. Fight against each other, while I watch, and see what you can do. I want to experience your abilities up close." Said Madame Inquisitor

"When does the questioning start?" Asked, Alec, finally joining in on the conversation.

"In a few hours. Be ready because you only have a short while." Said, Madame Inquisitor, as she went off toward the Institute's guard room. She walked away with grace and honor.

"So, she wants to use us as weapons. Great. After dealing with everything else, I was hoping it wouldn't come to that." Said Clary

"I don't even know if I have a 'gift' like she says I do. I have never had some weird ability or cool effect from this crap." Said Jace

"She might not want to use you as weapons, guys. Madame Inquisitor might just want to see what you can do and how you can help the Clave. Jace you're already a prized fighter and Clary will probably move to the top as well. It might actually be a good thing." Said, Isabelle, with optimism. She wasn't a hundred percent confident with those words.

"I hope Carly is alright." Said, Clary, changing the conversation back to the original subject. Clary knew how terrible a sister she had been our entire lives and wanted to make it up to me. But every time she tried, something happened and made us grow farther apart.

"Carly's a fighter and I have no doubt she's hanging in there. She has been through so much, she'll be fine." Said, Jace, pulling Clary in for a hug that was a little too long. When he pulled back he continued, "Besides, we need to worry about what we're gonna ask Valentine during the questioning."

"Oh, I have a few ideas." Said Clary

* * *

After escaping the Institute, I just kept running. I'd keep to dark streets with very few people. I had my rune activated so no mundane could see me but I didn't want a shadowhunter or downworlder noticing me either. Once I was far enough, I stopped in an alleyway and thought about where I would go.

I couldn't go to Simon's, Magnus' or near Luke. All of them would worry and try to fix this, which I wasn't going to allow. I wasn't gonna let them get hurt because of me. I could go back to my old apartment but seeing it all burned up and broken down was not something I wanted to do. I didn't have money, or a credit card to my name so I was...screwed.

I decided the best course of action was to keep moving and find shelter for the night. As I walked out of the alley, I bumped into someone. I moved into the shadows so they wouldn't see my eyes as I noticed the tattoo on their neck. I had to bump into a shadowhunter, didn't I?

"Are you okay?" Asked the boy in a british accent. I didn't understand what he meant until I looked down at my bloody t-shirt. This made me realize I still had my bullet ridden shirt on and probably looked like I was dragged through the mud.

"I'm fine. Just ripped my shirt and spilled some jelly on it." I said as I studied the teen in front of me. He looked like he was around my age but he had the height of an adult. His eyes were greenish blue and he had a warrior stance to him. His sandy blonde hair looked brown in the early light. The sun would rise in about an hour, so I didn't have time to waste. I needed to get out of here, fast.

"That doesn't look like jelly to me." Said the boy

"Well it is. What are you doing so far from the Institute?" I asked switching the subject as he recognized the tattoo on my arm.

"I was called in from the London Institute and just got into town. What are you doing so far from the Institute?" Asked, the boy, crossing his arms across his chest. He wasn't in a fighting stance so I knew he wasn't gonna tell on me. He had a smile plastered on his dimpled face. Even in the dim light I could tell he was not a bad looking dude.

"I have business to take care of, so if you don't mind." I said trying to push past him but he moved in front of whatever direction I went.

"Sebastian." Said the boy

"What?" I asked not really paying attention.

"My name is Sebastian Verlac and you are?" Asked Sebastian

"Carly. Carly Fairchild. Now will you please let me through." I said getting impatient.

"Fairchild? You're one of Valentine Morgenstern's daughters, aren't you?" Asked, Sebastian, with surprise and wonder. He wasn't scared or nervous like others were, he actually looked intrigued.

"Yeah, now please let me by. I really need to get going." I said finally pushing past him. I hurried out of the shadows, squeezing my eyes shut as an extra measure. I got about two feet from him as he spoke.

"I can help you hide those eyes." Said Sebastian

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said stopping in my tracks but still facing away from him. I guess it wasn't as dark as I thought for him to be able to see my eyes. I shouldn't have stopped. If I hadn't stopped then I wouldn't have had to deal with this threat.

"I can help you hide your eyes. It won't get rid of your urges, but it will let you go in public. You can control your eye color." Said Sebastian

"How do you know anything about this?" I asked finally turning forward to face him.

"Follow me to my apartment and I will tell you what I know." Said, Sebastian, walking in the direction he had come from. I contemplated for a moment and then followed after him. I had nowhere else to go. As I followed him around the corner his words jumbled around in my brain.

How did he know anything about this? Magnus had to do extensive research on this kind of stuff, but this guy somehow knew what was going on. I kept my hand on the shadowblade in my side pocket as we came to a door. He unlocked it with a set of keys and three flights of stairs later we stopped once again.

After some more fumbling with his keys, he got the door open. He squeezed through and held it open for me. Once he turned toward me I kept my eyes shut. He might have seen them in the shadows but that doesn't mean he knew the extent of the damage. I peeked through slits in my eyes as he turned toward me with a puzzled look.

"I already saw your eyes in the alley, there is no need to hide them from me." Said Sebastian

"I am not opening my eyes until you explain how you know any of this. How do you know how to help me? Do you work for my father? Helping him get his way while he is behind bars." I said keeping my hand securely on the blade, just in case.

"Behind bars?" Asked, Sebastian, surprised by the new fact.

"We captured Valentine after he took out 20+ downworlders. He is being kept in the Institute and well guarded. But you still didn't tell me how you know any of this." I said with a small smile, thinking of Valentine hidden behind bars.

"On my free time I read articles in the Clave's database. Some they don't want me reading but I have my sources. I once read about them experimenting with demon blood and when I saw your torn bloody shirt with no wound, I knew something was up. The eyes just confirmed it." Said Sebastian

"That still doesn't explain how you know how to control this." I said opening up eyes so he got a full view.

Before he spoke I saw a hint of amazement and wonder, "In some of the files they didn't want found, I learned that controlling your eye color is not that hard. All you have to do is focus on the original color and imagine them turning back. But the only way they will stay normal is if you are calm. Sudden bursts of anger or sadness can break the wall and your eyes will change without your control."

"That sounds way too easy." I said

"Try it and find out." Said Sebastian

I rolled my eyes and walked over to a mirror on his wall. I did as he said, squeezing my eyes shut and focusing as hard as I could on changing them back. After two minutes of complete focus, I slowly opened my eyes. What I saw brought surprise and happiness to my face. The darkness vanished to reveal a luscious green. Once the darkness took over I never thought I'd see that green again.

"See, it's easy." Said Sebastian

"Why help me? Why care? Most would run but you helped me out. Why?" I questioned

"I know what it's like to be an outsider. And rumors of what you were spread to the London Institute. When you told me your name I knew exactly what you were. Besides, if you are as evil as some think then you're safer here than out on the street." Said Sebastian

"Did any of those articles have anything to block the urges?" I asked as pain radiates through my fingertips. I wanted to kill something and I didn't care what. Human, animal, or anything in-between.

"No. But if you go back to the Institute they might be able to help you." Said Sebastian

"I can't go back there. My friends will try to fix this and I am not willing to put them at risk. I shouldn't even be here." I said as my eye color flickered.

"I'm not gonna let you go back on the street. Stay here for a few days and get better control of yourself. Once you feel ready, we'll go to the Institute together." Said Sebastian

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm not going to put someone I barely know at risk for helping me out." I said

"I can protect myself. Don't worry about me. Just get comfortable and get some much needed rest." Said Sebastian

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked

"I could say the same thing about you." Said, Sebastian, as he crossed him arms over his chest. "Get some rest. If anything happens, we'll deal with it together."

"Thank you." I said with a small smile. I turned away from him and fell onto his couch. The minute my head hit the soft fabric, my tired mind took over.

"No problem." Said, Sebastian, with a dark glint in his eyes.

* * *

The time finally came to grill Valentine. Jace and Clary were escorted to the lower levels where the holding cells were. After a few twisting hallways, the group stopped in front of a door. It was plain just like the rest of the lower levels. This was done on purpose so the prisoners had nothing but white to stare at.

Once stopped, a guard opened the door for them and let them go in. Madame Inquisitor and a few other guards would wait outside, listening in on the conversation. Hopefully, Clary and Jace could get some answers out of Valentine. But he was a sadistic man so the chances were slim. The minute Valentine caught sight of Jace and Clary he perked up in his chair, smiling a big grin.

"I knew they were going to question me today, I'm just surprised they let you near me. After everything that has happened, I thought they'd keep you as far from me as possible." Said Valentine

"Well, we have some questions and maybe we can persuade you to talk." Said, Jace, with a forced smile and clenched fists. Valentine noticed his agitation and his smile widened.

"Ask away. I got nothing else to do. Go ahead." Said, Valentine, looking toward Clary.

"Where is the mortal cup? Tell us where it is and maybe the Clave will spare your life. You'll spend the rest of your days behind bars but at least you'll be breathing." Asked Clary

"That is the one question I will not be answering, Clarissa. That question is the only thing keeping me alive and once I reveal the answer, I won't have much time left. I already know I'll be executed but making you all wait is enjoyable." Said Valentine

"Answer the question." Said, Jace, in a hostile tone. His clenched fists became tighter and the anger behind his eyes was rising. He might not have demon blood but he still could get very angry.

"I don't think so. Why don't we discuss something more pressing? Carly. How is she doing?" Said, Valentine, knowing he hit a sore spot. He looked from Clary to Jace and recognized that look, "You don't know how she is, do you?"

"Shut up, Valentine! You are just stalling and I am not in the mood for stalling. Tell us where the cup is or I take out my fist. I don't think the others would care if I left you bruised." Said Jace

"She is going to get worse, you know. She will kill even if she tries to resist. My greatest invention. You don't have a lot of time. You should be looking for her." Said, Valentine, with a grin as he ignored Jace's comment.

"I am not taking advice from you." Said, Clary, with disgust.

"Did Carly tell you what she asked me? Before you arrived at the courtyard?" Questioned Valentine

"No, she didn't. And I really don't care what it was. I think it's time we leave." Said, Jace, grabbed Clary's hand pulling her toward the door.

"Jace, isn't your brother." Said, Valentine, stopping Jace and Clary in their tracks.

"What?" Questioned, Clary, with confusion.

"Before you guys arrived I told Carly the truth. I'm guessing she ran off before she could tell you, but Jace is not my son. He is not my blood. Not your brother. I stole him from his mother's dead body and kept him as my own." Said Valentine

"You're lying." Said, Jace, as he became teary eyed and even more angry than before.

"I'm not. You are the son of Stephen and Céline Herondale. While you were still in Céline's womb, I constantly gave her doses of angel blood to mix with her food. Once it was time for you to be born I took matters into my own hands. Madame Inquisitor I know you're listening. Now you know the truth about what happened to your grandson." Said, Valentine, with a sadistic smile.

"I am not a Herondale. I can't be…" Said, Jace, with doubt.

"Why would I lie? I have no reason to. The cup is in a place only I know about. You aren't gonna get the answer from me, either you. I just wanted to leave you with the truth before you had to go. And I think your time is up." Said, Valentine, as a guard came into the room and held open the door. Jace and Clary walked out as Madame Inquisitor came up to them.

"I want both of you look out for Carly. If she does get worse, we need to stop it before terrible things happen. End this before something starts. And that other thing he said. I would like to talk to you about it later, Jace." Said, Inquisitor Herondale, as Clary and Jace nodded.

She smiled as she and some guards walked into Valentine's cell. Madame Inquisitor looked at Jace with love and fear. He just looked down at his feet. Jace grabbed Clary's hand and they got out of there as fast as they could. Before they got to the elevator they both heard the Inquisitor smack Valentine; hard.

Jace and Clary sat in the elevator in silence as it rose to the main floor. Once the door opened, Jace started to walk away but Clary pulled him into the hall. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Jace, we need to talk about this." Said Clary

"I don't think we do." Said, Jace, trying to walk past, but she pushed him back. He gave her a look and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You aren't my brother, Jace. This is big. You are a Herondale and I've heard amazing things about that family. You're part royal, Jace. Aren't you happy about finally finding out where you come from?" Asked Clary

"Not really. I don't want royalty. All I want is to fight the good fight and be the soldier I was born to be. Being a Herondale will bring attention to me and I don't want to be in the spotlight. Besides, me not being your brother leaves you with even less family and makes things complicated." Said, Jace, referring to their relationship.

"It might make things complicated and maybe you will be put in the spotlight, but at least you know what happened. Tell Alec and Isabelle, because the secret will come out and them hearing it from the source is better then not hearing it at all." Said Clary

"Why does life have to be so complicated? We just defeated Valentine and now we have to save Carly, deal with our powers and how I'm going to manage being a Herondale. Why can't things go back to being easy?" Said Jace

"Life is never easy. If life was easy, where would all the adventures be?" Said, Clary, as a small smile spread across Jace's face.

"So what now?" Asked Jace

"We find out what your gift is and handle you being a Herondale. Then, hopefully, Carly will surface and we can save her from destruction." Said Clary


	16. I Can't Control Myself

After Jace and Clary's conversation in the hall, Jace told the others. Alec and Isabelle accepted him and the news that he wasn't our sibling. Then once the news was out, Clary and Jace's fight commenced. They tried to not hurt each other as they showed off their skills to Inquisitor Herondale. Each of them would get in an attack and block the next. Once the session was concluded the Inquisitor got her answer.

In the midst of battle Jace's eyes lit up like spotlights and a rune on his arm shone the same color. From what was noticed, Jace can use his runes without his steele, giving him double the strength. Once the fight was over, Clary and Jace went one way while others went the opposite direction. Inquisitor Herondale gave Jace a look of worry as she went to question Valentine some more.

After a two hour questioning session she still had no answers. Even after using the agony rune, he wouldn't talk. So she let the guards continue the grilling as she went to find Jace. Once she found him, she decided to was time to discuss the elephant in the room.

"Jace, can I speak with you for a moment?" Asked, Inquisitor Herondale, as Jace was analyzing a map of the city. There hadn't been any attacks lately so he was searching for a place I could be hiding at.

"I'm kind of busy, right now. So…" Said, Jace, trying to ignore her presence.

"Just give me a moment of your time. Please." Said, Inquisitor, as Jace turned around to face her with a sigh. He really didn't want to talk about this, but eventually he was gonna have to.

"When my daughter and son-in-law were killed, it broke me. When I learned you weren't with the bodies I had hope you were alive somewhere. I spent everyday of my life these last 17 years trying to find you or find anything about what happened that night. Finally, I found you. Not in the way I wanted but you're alive and well." Said Inquisitor Herondale

"I wouldn't say well. I was experimented on as a child and beaten into a soldier. I am happy that I know where I am from but I wouldn't say I'm well." Said Jace

"Jonathan, I know life has been hard for you. I wish for anything to change how things happened but that is in the past. Now you are here and fighting for the good of everyone. I wanted to give you this." Said, Inquisitor Herondale, as she placed a necklace in Jace's hand. With closer inspection, he noticed the necklace was a ring on a chain. A very expensive ring, "It's your mother's wedding ring. I thought you might like a keepsake."

"Thank you, Inquisitor." Said, Jace, feeling tears come to his eyes. He held them back and smiled.

"There's also one other thing I wanted to discuss with you. Because of Lydia Branwell's poor judgement and Victor having to return to London, I have assigned you as the leader of the New York Institute." Said Inquisitor Herondale

"Not to be rude but I am no leader." Said Jace

"Herondales are born leaders. Even if you weren't raised as one, you are royal and very powerful. Powerful people have powerful positions. Give it a chance. You might just like it." Said, Madame Inquisitor, walking off before Jace could decline her offer. He then went to go tell Alec the news and Jace got the reaction he thought he would.

"Congratulations." Said Alec sarcastically.

"It's not like I wanted this position. I tried to tell her you'd be the better choice but she walked away without hearing me out. I am no leader, Alec. I am not any happier than you are." Said Jace

"You're a Herondale, Jace. You are from a very powerful family. I'm not. I'm the shadowhunter dating a downworlder. No one would choose me to be the leader of the Institute." Said Alec

"Alec…" Began, Jace, as Clary and Isabelle came running the room. Both with worry spread across their faces.

"What's wrong?" Asked, Alec, completely focused on the task at hand.

"There was an alert from one of the sensors. It was near 7th street, the farthest sensor from the Institute. It could be the average demon but with Carly's urges…" Said Clary

"It's worth checking out." Said Jace

"You ready?" Asked Alec

"Always." Said Isabelle with a smile.

* * *

I awoke a few hours later with the tingle in my fingertips being more prominent. I wanted to choke the life out of something and watch as life faded from its eyes. I pushed the feeling down the best I could and went to Sebastian's kitchen for some water. After gulping down the entire cup, I noticed how quiet the apartment was. It was dark outside, meaning I had slept the entire day away.

From what I could tell no one else was in the house so I decided to head out. I didn't want to burden Sebastian anymore than I already had. I slid on my jacket and when I went for my shadowblade, my hand burned like acid. I pulled it away and watched my hand heal almost instantly. I tried again but I got the same reaction.

I decided to screw it and I instead grabbed a knife from one of Sebastian's kitchen drawers. I shoved into my back pocket and gave the apartment one last look before closing the door. I zipped up my hoodie and pulled the hood over my head. I made my way to the sidewalk out front, I looked both ways, and I turned toward the opposite direction of the Institute. I took a deep depth and started walking.

I focused on controlling my eyes and keeping out of sight. I continued walking until I found an abandoned house that looked like no one had given it attention in some time. I staked the place out and everything was quiet. A little too quiet. I took my knife out as I entered the musty home. There was garbage, broken furniture, and a lot of dust. But something was wrong.

Suddenly, there was a creek behind me and I turned to find a man standing in front of the door. He had at least a foot on me in height and he was built like a wrestler. He looked at me with disgust, then recognition, and then even more disgust. His eyes glowed a bright yellow as he growled at me. A werewolf. One who was on his own.

"So, you're the demon girl." Said the wolf

"News spreads fast." I said

"Things like that don't stay hidden long. But I'm surprised you don't look more demon like. Where are the eyes?" Asked, the wolf, slightly making fun me with his curiosity.

"I've learned to control them. Why are you out here wolf? Shouldn't you be with Luke and the rest of New York pack?" I asked as his face darkened.

"I left that sad excuse of a pack." Said the wolf

"So, you're just gonna live in this craphole, omega?" I said noticing my tone was a taunting one. One that was trying to start a fight. One part of me didn't want this but a bigger part still wanted to kill and if he attacked I had to defend myself.

"What are you doing out here demon girl?" Asked, the wolf, taking a step closer.

"I was going for a walk and I wanted a place to rest till morning. But I can't stay here anymore because the smell of wet dog is just too strong." I said in that taunting voice again.

"Are you trying to piss me off, girlie? I'm not prepared to break the accords for a fight that's not worth my time. You are the size of a mosquito and I don't fight things I can flick off. Piss off before you make me angry." Said the wolf

"I'm not a shadowhunter anymore. I can't even touch one of their blades without my hand burning. Fighting me wouldn't break accords because I'm one of a kind and rules don't apply. Are you afraid that you'll get beat by a girl?" I asked

"You won't beat me." Said the wolf

"Are you sure about that?" I asked as my eyes went back to dark abyss'. He backed up, nervous and shocked by the sudden change. But the surprise lasted for a split second as he lunged at me.

I dodged his attack and grabbed him by the back of his collar, throwing him forward. His head hit and went straight through an old armchair. After getting his head free, his anger rose to max. He howled and jumped into the air transforming right before my feet.

"You aren't even man enough to fight me in your human state. How sad I'll have to kill a weak fool." I said as a dark grin spread across my face. He steadied himself and lunged for my throat but I was so much faster and I dodged. I bent backwards dodging him like a flow of bullets from police. Before I could get to my feet he jumped onto me, pinning me to the floor.

I pushed up on him as he kept trying to rip my throat out. When he jumped on me I had lost my knife and it was now a foot or two away from my hand. With one hand I kept pushing up on him and with the other I reached for the blade. With him nearing my neck I didn't have the time to be weak. I finally grabbed the hilt with the tip of my fingers. I steadied it in my hand and shoved it into the wolf's abdomen. He screeched in pain as I pulled the blade out.

I regained my balance and stabbed him again; this time in the shoulder. He whelped in pain as he tried to crawl away. I wasn't gonna allow that so I stabbed him a third time, this time directly into the heart. He collapsed at my feet, transforming back into his human form.

I turned him onto his back and noticed he was still alive. I went for another blow when a hand caught mine. I looked up at the owner of the hand and found it to be Sebastian.

"Let go of my hand." I said trying to get my hand from his grasp but for some reason I couldn't.

"You need to control yourself. Killing is one thing but mutilating is something different. The kill is what you aim for, anything else could leave clues that you were here. Control yourself." Said, Sebastian, in a calming tone.

Suddenly everything I just did hit me in the face like a dodgeball and my eyes became green once again, "Oh my God. I left your apartment so you wouldn't have to worry about me but then he showed up. I wanted to kill him. To see life fade from his eyes. I couldn't fight against it."

"But you did. You could have kept going but you stopped." Said Sebastian

"How did you find me?" I asked changing the subject.

"I knew you weren't going toward the Institute so I went the opposite direction. When I heard the wolf howl I knew something was up. I ran toward the house and on luck found you before the other shadowhunters did." Said, Sebastian, helping me to my feet.

"You shouldn't be helping me. I'll just make you look bad or hurt you." I said as I wiped a tear that had fallen down my cheek.

"That's why we're gonna keep this as our secret. There's a sensor across the street that detects demons and they definitely saw you. My apartment is spelled to protect against shadowhunter and warlock runes and spells. I'll stay here and lead them off your path so you can get to my apartment. I'll be at the Institute to spy on them for any readings. If they find anything and you aren't ready, I'll diffuse the problem." Said Sebastian

"Why help me? I'm a monster." I said looking up at him as his face softened.

"Because I don't see a monster. I see a girl struggling and I want to make sure you are okay. I'll check in, in a few days with anything I find out. Now go, they will likely be here any minute." Said, Sebastian, as I gave one last nod, running off toward his apartment.

* * *

As Clary, Isabelle, Alec and Jace left the Institute, Clary called Simon and told him their location. He met up with them and all of them headed toward the sensor. After a 10 minute run they arrived and everything was quiet.

They looked left and right, spotting a figure leaning on the outside of one the houses. They got closer and noticed his tattoos; realizing he was a shadowhunter. A shadowhunter they didn't recognize.

"What are you doing out here?" Asked Alec with suspicion.

"I was trying to find Carly but I was too late." Said, the stranger, pointing inside the house. Isabelle looked at him then got closer to the house to inspect the inside. Near the entrance was a dead body. A dead werewolf. Isabelle gave the rest of them a look and they each gave a glance inside to see the body as well. All of them sad that they didn't get here in time, but they were more interested in the mystery shadowhunter before them.

"How do you know, Carly?" Asked, Simon, in a worried and jealous tone.

"I found her last night hiding in an alleyway. I knew who she was from the rumors and those dark eyes. I have read many of the documents in the Clave's database and I helped her hide her black eyes. Make her seem more human. She slept through the day while I went on some errands for the Institute. When I got back, she was gone. I followed her trail but when I got here, she was nowhere in sight. A few minutes later you lot showed up." Said the stranger

"What is your name, stranger?" Asked Jace

"My name is Sebastian Verlac and I'm from the London Institute. I was brought in because of everything Valentine has done the last few weeks. No need to be defensive, I'm on your side." Said, Sebastian, with a believable smile.

"We need to find her before she does anything else like this. If anyone finds out what she's done, the downworld will be hunting her. Are you sure she was gone when you arrived?" Asked, Clary, as she turned toward Sebastian.

"Definitely. If she were here I wouldn't be standing here waiting to see if she'd come back. I want to help you find her. I might not know her well but I know she's suffering and I want to help as much as I can." Said, Sebastian, as jealousy spread across Simon's face again. He knew I wouldn't fall for a guy like this but it still made him jealous.

"Let's head back to the Institute and wait for more clues. Sebastian, you can follow us." Said, Isabelle, as they walked back to Institute. Sebastian walked near the back, following the others. Simon stared at him and then turned back to talk to Clary.

"Does something seem off with him?" Asked, Simon, referring to Sebastian.

"Nothing is wrong, Simon. He is are only lead to Carly so don't go looking for something that isn't there." Said, Clary, as the group kept walking.


	17. How Did HE Escape!

Once the group returned to the Institute, Jace was called in for getting his new office set up. But he wasn't the leader type. He spaced on everything the other advisor said and waited until he could be left alone. Then he called Alec and Isabelle into his office, making the right decision.

"Alec, I need to discuss something with you." Said, Jace, as Alec straightened up and put his business face on.

"What's wrong?" Asked, Isabelle, curiosity spreading across her face. Wondering why she was here and what was going on.

"I've decided to give you the leader position of the New York Institute. Being the current boss I have the authority to pass it down to anyone of my choosing. Alec Lightwood will you accept the position?" Asked, Jace, with a smile as a bigger smile appeared on Alec's face.

"I will kindly accept your offer." Said, Alec, as Isabelle rubbed his shoulder.

"Alec Lightwood, you are now the new leader of the New York Institute. Congratulations." Said, Jace, giving Alec a tight hug as Sebastian came around the corner. He saw them in the office and hid so he could listen but not be seen.

"Thank you, Jace. It means a lot." Said Alec squeezing back.

"So Mr. Lightwood, what is your first mission as leader of the Institute?" Asked, Isabelle, in a joking tone. She was so happy he finally had his dream come true.

"Well, the advisor for the Clave told me that they were going to take Valentine to Idris this afternoon." Said, Jace, which caught Isabelle, Alec, and even Sebastian's attention.

"Already? Shouldn't there be more questioning?" Asked, Isabelle, crossing her arms over her chest.

"They have done everything up to the agony rune, but he still won't talk. The Clave want to move him to Idris for more questioning and to make sure he can't find a way out. Since you are the new boss, you will lead the group taking him there." Said Jace

"I'll be glad to get him out of here." Said Alec

"They also need a powerful warlock to open the portal. So if you…" Began Jace

"I'll talk to Magnus as soon as I can. When are they transporting him out?" Asked Alec

"In about two hours. He will finally be in a place he cannot hurt anyone. All of this fighting and fear will hopefully fade away. All of it will finally be over." Said, Jace, as a frightening smile came onto Sebastian's face. He turned away and crept out of sight before the others could notice his presence.

* * *

I woke up on Sebastian's couch and silence consumed me. I went into the kitchen and explored the cabinets until I found a mug and some plain coffee. After a few minutes of waiting, the coffee was done brewing and I poured myself a cup. I went back into the living room and found the remote. I searched through the channels and blankly stared at the screen; not really paying attention to what was on.

Every once in awhile I would feel a twitch of darkness, but nothing I couldn't handle. Since I killed that wolf last night my urges vanished to almost nothing. I tried to distract myself but I was never one for sitting. I paced back and forth, finally deciding I needed to talk to someone.

Sebastian said the apartment was spelled to block out Clave and Warlock spells, so hopefully it would block out my caller I.D. I searched through my contacts and decided I needed to hear his voice; Simon's voice. I clicked his profile pic and the call went through. After about two rings, Simon picked up.

"Hello?" Asked, Simon, confused at the unknown number. I sighed in relief and responded.

"Simon, it's me." I said

"Carly? How are you doing? Are you okay? Where are you? How is…" Simon rambled

"Simon, I'm okay. After what I did last night I didn't think you'd be happy to hear from me. I thought you'd hate me or at least be disgusted." I said sadly

"Nothing you do will ever make me hate you, Carly. You weren't in control and I don't blame you for what happened. All I want to do is help you. Tell me where you are so I can come and get you." Said Simon

"Simon, I can't do that just yet. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else. I'll come back when I'm in control or when I lose it all and you have to kill me." I said truthfully

"It won't come to that, I promise. Just let me help you." Said Simon desperately

"Simon, there is only one sure fire way to fix this and I will not allow you to do that. I won't make you kill me so you can save me. I'm not gonna let you have that on your conscience." I said

"Carly, I would rather have that burden on my conscience then watch you become the thing you're most afraid of. Please, let me help you." Said Simon

"I can't. I'm sorry." I said hanging up on him before another word could escape.

On the other side of the line Simon threw his phone down on the bed. Then he dropped down onto the sheets and put his head in his hands. He hated knowing there was nothing he could do for me. He hated seeing me in pain. As his thoughts jumbled around, a knock sounded at the door. Simon shot up and ran to the door to find Ethan on the other side.

"Hey, what's up?" Asked, Simon, wiping away a tear before Ethan would notice.

"Magnus was called in to deal with transporting Valentine so I decided I'd do something helpful. Has Carly contacted you?" Asked, Ethan, as he walked into the boat house; taking a seat on Simon's couch.

"Yeah she did but Carly called from an unknown number." Said Simon

"I can try and track it." Said, Ethan, noticing Simon's phone on the bed.

"She didn't want me to go after her. She doesn't want to get us hurt." Said, Simon, as Ethan picked up the phone.

"There's nothing wrong with at least trying." Said, Ethan, as his hand swirled above the phone. Blue mist escaped his palm and encapsulated the device. Ethan's eyes scanned the phone and disappoint spread across his face.

"What's wrong?" Asked Simon

"I don't know. Something is blocking the connection. I've never seen anything like this before. Even with my fairy blood I can't see through these wards." Said, Ethan, as Simon sunk down onto the couch. Ethan noticed Simon's sad stature and sat down on Simon's bed.

"We'll find her. Carly is strong and she is the reason I am free today. I won't allow her to fade into darkness. I'll do whatever I can to save her like she saved me." Said Ethan

"What if we don't find her in time?" Said, Simon, as he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want her to become the thing she's most afraid of. Carly has never gotten a happy ending. I just want her to be happy. But when the time comes I don't know if I could save her."

"Magnus told me. If you want Carly to be sane, it's the only way. It might be hard but in the end she'll be more of herself." Said Ethan

"I'm worried that I won't be able to stop. Valentine's goons had to pull me off of Jace when I fed on him. If I bit Carly, I don't know if I'd be able to control myself." Said, Simon, as Ethan sat down next to him.

"Simon, I am part fairy and part warlock. I have had problems controlling my urges my whole life. When you're different, things are harder. Focus and know what you have to do. Don't let yourself lose control." Said, Ethan, as he comforted Simon.

* * *

Alec and Magnus made their way to the holding chambers. When they arrived, the guards were already preparing Valentine and getting his chains tightened. One of the guards grabbed Valentine by the arm and pulled him into the hallway.

After he was secure, the shadowhunters got into position. Four behind, then Valentine, then four ahead and Alec taking up the front. Magnus gave Valentine a look of disgust as Alec gave him the signal. Magnus swirled his hands around and formed a golden portal. This would take them to Idris where Valentine would finally be punished for his actions.

Magnus stepped aside as the group headed for the portal. Alec gave Magnus a smile and a thank you as he vanished into the golden waters. The rest of the group followed suit and once the last guard was through, Magnus collapsed the portal.

On the other side, Alec and four guards came through. A few seconds later, four more guards stepped forward but Valentine was nowhere to be seen. Alec looked back at the guards with worry but they had the same look of worry and confusion.

"Where is Valentine?" Asked the president

"He was right here. There is no way he escaped. Not alone at least." Said one of the guards

"Did anyone else know of this transport?" Asked the president

"No. No one who wasn't supposed to know knew about it. Someone must have hacked our system or knew how to interfere with portals." Said Alec

"Someone must've pulled him out to another location." Said a different guard.

"Get everyone prepared and on the lookout. Valentine couldn't have gone far. We need to find him before anyone finds out he's missing. Now!" Said the president as chaos erupted.

Meanwhile, Valentine was in a worse situation. When the group was halfway to Idris, he felt a hand on his arm. The hand's grip tightened and pulled Valentine off to the side. When he opened his eyes he was in a dank basement.

It was musty and the only light was from a window across the room. He analyzed his surroundings and noticed a man in front of him. His back was to Valentine but he could tell the man was young.

Valentine recognized the basement but couldn't think of where exactly he was. He searched and tried to study his surroundings but the teen in front of him turned around. He had never seen this person before but something about his eyes seemed familiar.

"Who are you? Why did you kidnap me?" Asked Valentine

"Do you recognize me?" Asked the stranger with anger.

"No, I don't. Am I supposed to?" Said Valentine truthfully

"How about now?" Asked the stranger as his cloak dissipated. What was left terrified Valentine. Where the teen stood was now a creature. A man burned so badly beyond recognition with eyes as black as coal. The look of fire behind his eyes was as bright as the pits of hell.

Valentine looked into the stranger's eyes and something clicked. The eyes were something he'd looked into before. But back then he looked down into them, now he had to look up.

"Jonathan?" Questioned Valentine with fear and wonder. After he sent Jonathan to Eden he never thought he'd see him again. He was proud but also completely terrified.

"The name is now Sebastian. Nice to see you again, father." Said Jonathan with a dark grin.


	18. Can He Be Trusted?

"I thought you were…" Began, Valentine, as Jonathan's face darkened.

"Dead?" Questioned, Jonathan, with a cooky smile. "For years I wished for that but it never came. After you sent me to Edom, the pain was excruciating. I was tortured for years and torn apart so many times I lost track. Eventually, Lilith found me and took care of me until I could return and exact my revenge. On you and anyone who gets in my way."

"So, you're just gonna kill me?" Asked Valentine

"Oh, yes." Said Sebastian

"You're going to kill your own father? I have been there for you at your worst and I was the one that hid all your mistakes. I love you." Said Valentine

"You do not love me! You never did!" Snapped, Jonathan, as he got real close to Valentine's face. The anger triggered his eyes and they went dark as he spoke, "You were always disappointed in me! You sent me to hell, dad. A father who cares for their child would never do that. You just thought I was a freak and a monster!"

"That is not true." Said Valentine

"I don't care what you say. I'm finishing this." Said, Jonathan, as he pulled the soul sword out of the back of his shirt. For the first time in a long time, Valentine was shocked, "Old man, do you think I'm stupid? I've been stalking the Institute for weeks and when you got captured I knew they had this as well. All I had to do was sneak in and steal the sword."

"How are you even holding it? With how much demon blood is inside you that thing should burn your skin at the touch of it." Said Valentine

"Oh, it burns. Like a bitch. But when you have been through as much pain as I've been through, it starts to not have an effect. And, Lilith taught me a few tricks. Now, you know what happens next." Said, Jonathan, as he lifted the blade above his head and struck it down toward Valentine's neck. Before it could make contact, Valentine grabbed the sword; the blade cutting into his hand. He gripped the sword and it lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I'm holding onto the blade so I cannot lie." Said, Valentine, as he looked up into Jonathan's eyes. "I was never disappointed in you. I was proud of how strong you were and everything you could do. It was wrong of me to send you to Edom but I wanted to make you tough. I love you, Jonathan. I sent Jace away when he was ten and I lost Clary and Carly when they were very young. But you. You were all I had for a long time. Trust me, I do love you."

Tears came to Jonathan's eyes as they changed back to their original color. He wanted so badly to end Valentine but he also knew what kind of power he held. Jonathan backed away and he threw the blade onto the floor.

* * *

"What do you mean he vanished?" Asked, Clary, as she, Jace, and Isabelle followed Alec to his office.

"I mean, he was with us on one side of the portal but when we got to Idris he was gone." Said, Alec, as everyone entered and he closed the door behind them.

"How does that even happen?" Questioned Isabelle

"We don't know. The only way he could have escaped is if someone helped him. This person would have to know a lot about portals and have good reason to take him." Said Alec

"One of his followers?" Questioned Clary

"That's what we're thinking. It's the only clue we got." Said Alec

"Have they found the location he was pulled to?" Asked Jace

"Not exactly. Determining something like that is not easy but the witch did get the general area of where he could be. An approximation." Said Alec

"Where?" Asked Isabelle

"In the Idris forest near Lake Lin." Said Alec

"Are they starting a search?" Asked Clary

"They can't." Said Alec

"Why can't they?" Asked Clary

"Those forests are filled with rabid werewolves and very poisonous plants. You touch or go anywhere, there's a chance you won't make it back alive. It's way too dangerous." Said Isabelle

"The Clave is planning on waiting until they make their next move. Wait them out and strike. It's the only way people won't die." Said Alec

"Someone needs to get a closer look. Send me and I can do recon. Find out what they're doing." Said, Clary, crossing her arms over her chest with a brave smile.

"The Clave said we can't. No outside help. Especially because you're his daughter. They don't want to take chances with this. I'm sorry." Said Alec

"So what are we supposed to do then?" Asked Clary

"Research and train. Be prepared when the fight comes to you." Said, Alec, escorting the three out of his office. He closed the door as Isabelle gave Clary a comforting look. Isabelle went off to her room while Jace and Clary went to do some research.

After a few twisting halls they made it to a small library on the second floor. Each took a book from one of the shelves and did some research on the forest of Idris. They only learned things they already knew so Clary took out a map and tried figuring out where Valentine could be hidden. Her eyes scanned the map over and over for almost 10 minutes. When she was about to give up, she noticed something.

"Jace, I think I found something." Said, Clary, as Jace threw his book down on the couch and walked over to her side. He rubbed his eyes and looked over her shoulder. She could feel his breath on her neck and she shivered. Clary and Jace noticed this and took a step apart.

"Um...N...Now this map is about forty years old. So, something could have changed by now but this map says there is a hunting cabin near the lake. It was condemned so everyone forgot about it. If there is a chance it's still there then that is most likely where he is." Said, Clary, pointing to a tiny brown square on the map.

"It's still there." Said, Jace, with a saddened tone.

"How are you so sure?" Asked Clary

"Valentine took me there as a kid. He trained me and beat me inside those walls. A place I try to block out my memories." Said Jace

"The Clave probably thinks the cabin is gone. We know where it is. We could go right now and end this. We could bring him back." Said Clary

"They don't want us involved, remember?" Said Jace

"We are the best chance they got. Come with me." Said, Clary, as she took out her stele. Her eyes glowed bright yellow as she started drawing a rune.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jace

"I'm opening a portal." Said, Clary, as she finished the rune. With one push it shot across the room and a golden portal opened up.

"How did you know how to do that?" Asked Jace with amazement.

"It just came to me. Now are you coming with me or not?" Asked, Clary, as she held out her hand.

"You know opening portals in the Institute without permission is a punishable offense." Said Jace

"If we bring back Valentine I don't think it will matter. Are you coming with me?" Said, Clary, as she readied her blade and stepped toward the portal.

"I am not letting you go alone. Besides, rule breaking is my specialty." Said, Jace, as she grabbed his hand and they jumped through.

When they landed on the other side, they were not near the cabin. Nor were they together. Jace landed on the edge of Lake Lin; which was frozen over at this time of year. He searched around him for Clary because he knew she couldn't have landed too far from him. He spun round and round becoming more and more worried when he couldn't find her.

He was about to head into the forest to search when he saw from the corner of his eye, something struggling. When he turned, terror consumed him. Clary landed in Lake Lin. Which was filled with freezing water, making it hard for her to pull herself out. Jace ran the fastest he had ever ran and made it to her side in seconds.

He reached out so she could grab his hand but she kept slipping. So he grabbed her arms and pulled her out onto the top of the ice. She was shivering and her lips were dark blue. Jace, not caring if he became cold, took his jacket off and wrapped it around her.

"We...ll, that coul….dd ha...ha..have gone bet...t...ter." Said Clary shivering

"Yes it could have. Come on, we need to find that cabin. Even with my jacket you'll get hyperthermia if we don't start moving. Can you walk?" Said, Jace, with worry as at this point she might already have hyperthermia. He didn't want her to get hurt or worse.

"I do...n't kn...n...ow." Said, Clary, as she pushed herself off the ice. She stood but fell right back down. Her shivering was getting worse and at this rate they weren't gonna get far.

"Alright, I'm carrying you." Said Jace

"Ja...ce." Said, Clary, beginning to decline.

"I came here to find Valentine, not watch you die. We are going to get to that cabin and you will warm up while I search. If I find anything I'll deal with it and you can get better. Now don't complain because this might be saving your life." Said, Jace, as he put one arm under Clary's legs and one under her arms. He lifted her up bridal style as he started toward the forest. She huddled closer to his chest, even though she knew she shouldn't have.

Luckily, they were only a small trek from the cabin. Within 10 minutes the cabin was in their sights. It looked terrible on the outside but Jace knew it was sturdy. It would keep heat and that is all Clary needed. Jace got the door unlocked and carried Clary inside, setting her down on a wooden chair near an old heater.

He closed the door and somehow got the heater going. Once he knew she would be okay by herself he searched the cabin. No one was on the main floor so he headed for the basement. He slowly opened the door and he heard whispers.

* * *

"Son, will you please untie me? I have told you the truth and I don't think I need to be restrained." Said, Valentine, struggling against the chair he was tied to.

"Not yet. I have to…" Began, Jonathan, as he heard footsteps. They were coming from the main floor and from the sound of it only one person was there. He couldn't take the chance of being recognized so it was time to leave.

Jonathan untied Valentine from the chair. He then grabbed the soul sword and Valentine's arm. Suddenly, the door at the top of the stairs to the basement creaked open and he knew the person was going to come down. So he got a portal going and right as Jace made it to the bottom of the stairs the portal closed.

Meanwhile, I was getting worse. After talking to Simon that tingle came back stronger. I tried to distract myself but it was getting really hard to ignore. I went back to the pacing and then I tried to play games on my phone but nothing worked. That is until something fell in the other room.

I jumped up and followed the noise. I ran across the living room and down the hall to the farthest door on the right. I put my ear up to the door and I heard silent crying. Putting my hand on the doorknob, I twisted and it fell onto the wooden floor with a thud. Having this new strength was still something I had to work on.

I slowly opened the creaky door and found Sebastian. He was tied up, beaten and tipped to the side. I ran up to him and righted his chair. He looked at me with hope and worry as I undid the gag.

"Sebastian, what happened? Last time I saw you, you were heading to the Institute so you could protect me. Why are you tied up in here? I'm surprised the intruder didn't attack me." I said as I started untying the ropes around his hands.

"The person who you've been talking to isn't Sebastian. I've been in here for weeks." Said, Sebastian, with tears in his eyes.

"You're lying." I said

"No, I'm not. He's using a disguise. He masked himself so he could get your trust and kidnap Valentine. I don't know for what means but it's not good." Said Sebastian

"That can't be true. He helped me, hid me from my friends, and even risked his life for me. You're lying!" I said

"He's really not." Said another voice as Sebastian's eyes widened with fear. I slowly got to my feet and turned around to be faced with another Sebastian.

"Who are you? Who have I been trusting? Who was helping me?!" I yelled as my anger rose. I have been lied to my whole life and now when someone lies to me my anger reaches a boiling point.

"I was really hoping I could keep up this facade with you for just a pinch longer but now...Now I have to take things into my own hands." Said "Sebastian"

"Why disguise yourself at all? What is so bad you have to hide it?" I questioned as a dark tint shone in his eyes.

"Nothing bad." Said "Sebastian" as he ran at me. Even with my new abilities I couldn't comprehend his movement till his arm was around my neck, "Just different."

"What are you?" I asked as it became harder to breathe.

"You'll find out very soon." Said "Sebastian" as my brain shut off from lack of oxygen. He dropped me onto the floor and before everything went dark, I saw a blade go through the real Sebastian's stomach.


	19. Carly Shouldn't Have Snooped

After a few seconds of trying, I got my eyes open. My first thought was to stand up but my arms and legs were tied down. So I tried to pull and bite at the ropes but they were too thick. I realized midst trying to escape that I was still in "Sebastian's" apartment and Valentine was sitting right across from me.

"I was really hoping Sebastian was joking about the imposter kidnapping you. Kind of hoped you'd be punished." I said with annoyance

"Yeah, well I am not easily punished. I have gotten away with so many things I wonder if the Clave even tries." Said, Valentine, with a sadistic smile.

"Just you wait. Once I'm out of these ropes you'll get the punishment you deserve." I said with the same sadistic smile, "And this time I won't stop."

"You won't kill me, Carly. You already had the chance and you blew it." Said Valentine

"Maybe I did. But the next time I get the chance, I won't hesitate." I said showing my eyes for only a second as the apartment's front door swung open.

Both of us looked up to see "Sebastian" coming into the room with some bags. He carried them into another room and came back with wet hands. He dried them on his pants and turned toward us. Both of us getting a good look at the liar's face.

"Who are you?" I questioned

"Carly, this is Jonathan. Your brother." Said, Valentine, as shock consumed me.

I thought he died from what Valentine did to him or something just as bad. I never expected him to be walking around and so close.

"It can't be…" I said

"Oh, but it is. Hello, twin sister." Said, Jonathan, as his eyes went black; just like mine.

"So you didn't read articles in the Clave database, you just knew from experience." I said as a smile spread across his face.

"Right on the head." Said Jonathan

"I didn't bump into you in the alley on accident either, did I?" I asked

"Of course not. I've been bugging the Institute for weeks. I know everything and I knew that you'd run off. I expected you to get as far from the Institute as you could and I was right." Said Jonathan

"So, why kidnap me and Valentine? What do you need us for?" I asked as his face darkened.

"We're going to have some family bonding time. I will do what Valentine needs and we will finally live side by side." Said Jonathan

"Where do I fit in?" I asked

"You're going to be the warrior we need. You'll distract the others while I spy from inside the Institute. If they find anything that will ruin our plans, I'll destroy it." Said Jonathan

"And what is this plan of yours?" I asked

"Father, would you like to explain?" Asked, Jonathan, with a snarky smile.

"I'd love to." Said, Valentine, getting to his feet and cracking his knuckles, "You see Carly, I have the mortal cup. Jonathan has the soul sword…"

"No, the Clave has it. I watched Jace take it away." I said interrupting Valentine

"I snuck in and stole it. Wasn't hard with everything else going on. Some Edom ash later and the sword was mine." Said Jonathan

"Edom ash?" I asked

"Beings with demonic blood cannot touch heavenly weapons. But old and smart demons know if you rub Edom ash on your hands, touching heavenly weapons won't burn for a short period of time." Said Jonathan

"Getting back to the point. Now that we have two of the three mortal devices, I am so close to my dream. This world will finally be rid of downworlder mutts. We can go back to a simpler time before impurity walked the streets. A time where we can enjoy life and not fight for our lives everyday." Said Valentine

"I am not gonna let you kill my friends and my family. Besides, if I'm not mistaken, me and Jonathan would die alongside the downworlders. Because we are not...pure." I said turning my head toward Jonathan, "Are you willing to die for his crazy plans?"

"I won't die and neither will you. Valentine is going to ask Razeel to kill all impure beings, except us. We'll be the last of the tainted and the most feared." Said Jonathan

"We will be a family once again." Said Valentine

"Not really in the mood for family bonding. If you don't mind I'd like to be untied so I can kick both your asses." I said struggling against the ropes.

"You are just as stubborn as your mother. Never wanting to give up when you know it's your only option. I guess we're just gonna have to do something a little more painful." Said, Valentine, as Jonathan pulled a stele from his pocket. With a sadistic smile plastered on his face, he crouched in front of the chair I was tied to.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to get my arms loose from the ropes. Jonathan pushed up one of my sleeves and activated the stele. He began drawing a rune as my skin tingled.

"While I was captured, the Clave tried to get me to talk with the agony rune. This time we're going to use it on you. It will make you relive your worst memory. And every time we activate it, it will happen again and again. Eventually, you'll give in and join the side you were made for." Said Valentine

"You're sick, you know that?" I said in a snarky tone.

"I've been told." Said Valentine with a smile.

"You son of a...ahhh!" I began as Jonathan finished the rune. Pain shot through my body as images flashed before my eyes.

* * *

"Find anything?" Asked, Clary, as Jace came up from the basement with a box of dusty journals. He set them on the table and before he responded he checked Clary's temperature. Once he knew she was alright he pulled a chair in front of her and sat down.

"I heard whispers and got ready for a fight. But when I got to the bottom of the stairs the portal was already half closed. I don't know where they went but from what I saw Valentine was here. I was about to go back upstairs when I found these." Said, Jace, grabbing a journal and handing it Clary, "They're Valentine's old journals. He'd write everything he needed in these things. He even put them on a high shelf so I couldn't reach them. Maybe we can find something."

"I hope we do. With them escaping we're back to noth...ing." Said, Clary, shivering just a tiny bit. She was much warmer and her clothes were drying nicely. Her lips were almost back to pink and she looked less pale.

"There's got to be something and we'll find it." Said, Jace, as he grabbed another journal.

Both of them slowly opened the journals and studied every word. Most of it was gibberish since Valentine's handwriting was awful. But some of it was understandable. He wrote about stealing the cup, dealing with the downworlders and finally the experiments.

He explained in great detail about every injection and what it did to our mother. Clary was disgusted and was about to give up when Jace's eyes widened. She waited for him to speak as he scanned the journal page 3-4 times to make sure he was reading it correctly.

"What'd you find?" Asked Clary

"Well, this is one of the journals Valentine kept stats and scores in. I found a page with my name so I was gonna pass it over until I noticed something. In one column it says Jonathan Christopher Herondale and in the other it says Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." Said Jace

"We already knew about him experimenting on Jonathan. Killing him even." Said, Clary, with sadness in her voice. She knew me and Jonathan got the short end of the stick and it hurt not being able to do anything.

"Clary, I don't think Jonathan is dead." Said Jace

"What are you talking about? Valentine killed him." Said, Clary, as she sat straight up, giving her full attention to Jace.

"That's what I thought too. But he "died" when he was 10, these records go up to 15. I don't know what happened in the last 3 years but there's a chance…" Said Jace

"That he's still alive." Said, Clary, as the realization hit her smack in the face.

"He might be the one who got Valentine out. If he spent most of his childhood with Valentine, he must've been taught well." Said Jace

"We don't know for sure." Said Clary

"No we don't but at least we have something." Said, Jace, as his phone started to ring. He looked down at the caller I.D. and recognized the number. He looked over to Clary, nodding, as he answered the call.

"Hello?" Said Jace

"Did you and Clary open a portal in the far library?" Asked, Alec, with a hint of worry and anger.

"Well, Clary opened it…" Said Jace

"Jace, you know that is forbidden. You're lucky me and Isabelle found the library first. We'll clean it up so no one sees anything but what the hell were you thinking?" Said Alec

"I didn't plan this. Clary already opened the portal and I wasn't gonna let her go alone. Besides, we found some clues to what happened to Valentine. Something that could really help." Said, Jace, as he peaked Alec's interest.

"Uh...What'd you find?" Questioned Alec

"When we arrived at the cabin someone had just portalled out. And I am betting that was Valentine and his captor." Said Jace

"So you found and lost him?" Questioned Alec

"Yes but in the basement we found some of Valentine's journals. After reading through a few we discovered his notes from the experiments. There was stuff on me, Clary, Carly and Jonathan. But when I looked over the notes there was info on Jonathan till he was 15." Said Jace

"Didn't he die when he was ten?" Questioned Alec

"That's what we thought but these journals say differently. If this is true and I don't think Valentine would make this stuff up, then Jonathan is still alive." Said Jace

"Do you think he was the one to take Valentine?" Asked Alec

"We haven't found any proof but it's a possibility." Said Jace

"Alright, I'll let the Clave know. I'll even cover up some of the details so you guys don't get punished." Said Alec

"Thank you, Alec." Said Jace

"Just get back here before someone notices you left." Said, Alec, hanging up on Jace. Jace sighed and shoved his phone back into his pants pocket.

"So, what'd he say?" Asked, Clary, standing up from her spot next to the heater.

"He'll cover for us but we have to get back so no one notices we left. Come on." Said, Jace, heading for the door but Clary needed to get something off her chest.

"Jace, wait." Said, Clary, as he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face her.

"What is it?" Asked Jace

"What happened on the lake...if...if you hadn't pulled me out I would be dead right now. Thank you." Said Clary

"No problem. Besides, I couldn't go back to the Institute without you, literally." Said, Jace, as they both laughed aloud.

"Here, you probably need this." Said, Clary, as she took off Jace's jacket, handing it back.

"I think you might need it more than I do." Said, Jace, keeping his arms at his side.

"You helped me, now I'm helping you." Said, Clary, handing him the jacket again as he grabbed it from her grasp. When he did, his fingers touched hers and sparks flew between them. Both of them stared into each other's eyes for what felt like forever; until Clary broke the connection.

"We should get going." Said Clary

"Good idea." Said, Jace, as Clary opened a portal and both of them stepped through.

* * *

Images surrounded me and there was no escape. All I saw was the demon's hand going through my mother's chest and ripping her heart out. That last look of shock still plastered on her face. We never got along very well but she was my mom, and I loved her. She was one of the only people, aside from Simon, who paid attention to me as a kid. Even if she tried to kill me.

"Mom! Ahhh!" I screamed, cried and struggled but nothing made the images stop.

When it finally did stop, I'd get sent right back in because I wouldn't accept Valentine's offer. This went on for almost an hour until I finally cracked.

"Are you ready to give up?" Asked, Jonathan, still crouched down beside my chair.

The images faded and my breathing turned raspy. Tears stained my cheeks and my eyes were bright red. I looked down at him and nodded slowly, "Ye...ss. Please no more."

"Good choice." Said, Valentine, with a big smile, "We are going to accomplish great things."

"By what? Killing my friends? Killing innocent downworlders who are just trying to live their lives? That doesn't sound like an accomplishment to me." I said as the tingling in my hands came back and it hurt. I tried to keep a straight face but Jonathan noticed my sudden discomfort.

"She needs to kill or she'll attack someone." Said, Jonathan, as an even wider smile spread across Valentine's face.

"How long till she goes rabid with hunger for the kill?" Asked, Valentine, as anxiety spread throughout my body. I don't know what he was planning but it didn't sound good.

"I'd say 24hrs at max." Said Jonathan

"Alright, I have an idea." Said, Valentine, pacing back and forth, "Tomorrow you'll spy on Clarissa and her friends. If you find anything, and I mean anything, you call me. If they go on any kind of mission, me and Carly will go meet up with them. We'll see how rabid she really gets."

"I won't hurt my friends." I said

"Oh, Carly. You don't have a choice in the matter." Said Valentine

"Once you go rabid you will kill anyone in your way. You'll crave it. Won't matter if it's your friend or some innocent bystander. You'll want to kill and the pain won't fade till you do." Said Jonathan


	20. The Hunt For The Mortal Mirror

The pain from last night increased when I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes, hoping I wouldn't still be tied to the chair, but I was. The rope was digging into my skin and my hands felt like they were on fire. I again tried to get free but all I did was tip the chair onto its side.

It made a loud bang, which caught Jonathan's attention. He came out of one of the bedrooms and pulled the chair back up. He made sure the ropes hadn't loosened and then he pulled a chair up to mine.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as he sat down in front of me.

"Because I don't want to be alone. I want someone just as screwed up as I am by my side." Said, Jonathan, shifting in his chair, "When I was a kid, Valentine would tell me how my mother hated me and that she stole you and Clary away from us. He told me how strong you would be one day and that I would have to be the twin to train you. I was so excited to meet you and Clary. Me and you could be an evil duo and Clary could be our third."

"Mom never hated you. She kept a box underneath her bed with your initials on it. On your birthday, she would lock her bedroom door and cry for hours. And that evil duo thing, is never going to happen on my own free will." I said in a serious tone.

"Oh, you will join our side. Once you go rabid, you won't want to be a good guy anymore. You'll want to kill and you'll like it because it will keep that tingly feeling away. You won't feel like lava is scorching your veins or that pest of a conscience you have. It just vanishes, like that." Said Jonathan

"I would rather feel pain than none at all, so I know I'm still human." I said

"There isn't much human left inside you. And soon there won't be any." Said, Jonathan, as Valentine walked into the room, the soul sword on his back.

"Ready, Jonathan?" Asked Valentine

"Of course." Said Jonathan

"Where are...you...go...ing?" I asked clenching my teeth and fists.

"The only way to rid the world of evil is to have all three mortal instruments. We only have two…" Said Valentine with a smile.

"You're after the mortal mirror..." I said in realization

"And we know exactly where to begin." Said, Valentine, as he and Jonathan activated their cloaking runes. Jonathan opened the front door as Valentine went through. Both of them gave me a smile as they exited the apartment; leaving me to be in agony alone.

After leaving the apartment, they headed toward an old antiques shop only a few blocks away. It was a place you'd walk past and never notice, the perfect place for hidden treasure. Once inside they would have to uncloak themselves, revealing Valentine. So Jonathan went in first to not raise suspicion.

He entered through the front door at the chime of a bell. The man behind the counter sat up straight with a smile. He looked mid-forties but his nails were sharp. An attribute some warlocks got at birth. What interested Jonathan the most was the tattoo on the man's arm. This venture was only supposed to be a guess but the tattoo told Jonathan, for certain, this man knew where the mirror was.

"May I help you?" Asked the warlock

"Yes, I think you can." Said, Jonathan, coming up to the counter.

"What is it you're looking for?" Asked the warlock

"I'm looking for a mirror." Said Jonathan

"I have many antique mirrors of all shapes and sizes." Said the warlock pointing over to the back corner.

"Oh, I don't think you'd have this mirror on display. It's ancient and similar to that tattoo you have on your wrist." Said, Jonathan, as the warlock's face went dark.

"That mirror isn't for sale." Said the warlock

"I wasn't asking." Said, Jonathan, pulling out a long blade.

"And I'm not selling." Said, the warlock, as he waved his arms around, collecting a ball of wind and throwing it at Jonathan. The ball hit Jonathan in the middle of the chest and sent him flying through a wall onto the front sidewalk.

"What happened?" Asked Valentine

"I tried to get answers and he threw me through a wall. So, I'm going to try a more agony filled approach." Said, Jonathan, as his eyes went dark. He pulled himself up and headed back into the building. The warlock started throwing stuff at Jonathan like clocks, vases, and mirrors. One of the glass shards hit him in the face and cut him deep enough to bleed. He wiped it away as the wound healed. Blood splattering on some of the floor.

Jonathan, done with these games, used his speed to scare the warlock. One minute he was by the front door, the next he was right in front of the warlock's face. The warlock looked terrified but he was also stubborn and loyal.

"Where's the mirror, warlock?" Asked Jonathan

"Jocelyn told me about you. Jonathan it isn't necessary to follow in your father's footsteps, even if the darkness in you urges you to." Said the warlock

"I said, where is the mirror?!" Repeated, Jonathan, completely ignoring what the warlock just said.

"I'm sorry, I promised Jocelyn." Said, the warlock, as he began to whisper some weird language under his breath.

"Valentine!" Yelled, Jonathan, as Valentine came running in. When they both looked down the warlock was convulsing.

"What did you do?!" Yelled, Valentine, as blood spilled from the warlock's eyes, ears, nose, and mouth

"I didn't even touch him!" Yelled, Jonathan, the warlock slumped over, dead.

"Damn it!" Yelled, Valentine, as he smacked a vase off the counter, causing it to shatter into a million little pieces, "He must have used a suicide spell. Jocelyn knew I'd come for him someday so she covered her tracks."

"The tattoo is gone." Said, Jonathan, examining the body's arm.

"It must have…" Began, Valentine, as voices could be heard up the road, familiar voices.

"Shit, Clary and Jace." Said Jonathan

"I'm going hide around back and you get anything you can from them. I'll activate my hearing rune so I will get informed. Good luck." Said, Valentine, running out a side door. Jonathan snuck out another door and hid until it was the right time to be revealed.

* * *

"What'd you tell the Clave?" Asked, Jace, as the group walked over to one of the consoles.

"I told them that an anonymous source got me the info and that they even left a note. The Clave sent a representative, safely, and discovered I was right. They are upping guards around the city and if we see anything suspicious we're supposed to tell them." Said Alec

"Why do I feel like there's more?" Said Jace

"Inquisitor Herondale wants everyone on the lookout for Carly as well. If we see her, we have orders to take her in." Said Alec

"Why? Why are we supposed to look out for Carly?" Asked Clary tone rising.

"From what they found in those journals they know how dangerous she and Jonathan are and will be. The Inquisitor wants to protect everyone. If anyone sees Carly they are supposed to take her in. The Inquisitor is hoping Carly will know where to find Jonathan and maybe even Valentine." Said Alec

"But she might not even know about Valentine or Jonathan." Said Isabelle

"That is true but the Clave wants to cover all their bases." Said Alec

"Any other bad news you have for us?" Asked Clary

"You have another mission. Because of all the chaos lately, the Clave wants to secure their assets. Valentine has the cup and the sword went missing last night..." Began Alec

"How did the soul sword go missing?" Asked, Jace, quietly just in case no one else knew.

"They don't know. But Valentine was definitely behind it or Jonathan was. It looks like some type of magic but I have never seen anything like it." Whispered Alec

"Maybe it was a warlock." Whispered Isabelle

"I'm going to have Magnus look at it before we come to any conclusions. But while I'm doing that the Clave wants you guys to find the mortal mirror." Said Alec

"How are we supposed to find a mortal instrument with nothing to go on?" Asked Jace

"Supposedly, your mother hid it from Valentine. Clary, do you know anyone she would trust this secret to? Anyone at all?" Said Alex

"I don't know. I never really knew any of mom's friends except…" Began Clary

"Except who?" Questioned Isabelle

"Mr. Randall. He used to bring over cookies every once in awhile. He has an antique shop on the edge of town. Not a lot of people want antiques these days so the shop usually goes unnoticed." Said Clary

"Then there's your first clue. Head there now and get answers." Said Alec

"Don't gotta ask me twice." Said, Jace, as he, Clary, and Isabelle headed for the shop. A 20 minute walk later they arrived and what they found was not what they were expecting.

The shop's lights were flickering and there was a giant hole next to the front entrance. Clary went through first, stepping on broken glass. It looked like a tornado ripped the place apart; destroying everything in its way. Isabelle and Jace followed after as Clary noticed Mr. Randall sprawled out on the floor. She ran to his side and cringed back at the sight of his condition.

"He used a suicide spell. Whatever he was hiding must have been really important. He must've known about the mirror and it's hiding spot. No warlock would use this type of spell if it weren't for something important." Said Isabelle

"What happened?" Asked, Jonathan, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Asked, Jace, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I was dealing with business down the road and I saw you guys run over here. Just wanted to see if I could help." Said Jonathan

"We're following up on a clue about the mortal mirror but our clue is now dead. So, we're at a dead end." Said Isabelle

"Not completely, look over there." Said, Clary, pointing to a puddle of black liquid. Jace knelt down and swirled his finger in it. He then lifted his finger and put it up to his nose and sniffed. He recognized the smell instantly and wiped his hand off on his pants.

"It's demon blood." Said Jace

"Jonathan must've killed Mr. Randall. There is no other explanation. A normal demon would have been taken out easily by a warlock. Jonathan is in the city." Said Clary

"Jonathan?" Asked Jonathan

"Jonathan is Clary's brother and Carly's twin. He got experimented on with demon blood, just like Carly did. We thought he might have taken Valentine but now we know for sure." Said Isabelle

"Why would he kidnap Valentine?" Asked, Jonathan, with a dark tint to eyes.

"My guess is revenge. All those experiments and beatings can change a person. It screws you up and I would give anything to beat the crap out of him." Said Jace

"I don't think he took him for revenge. He has been treated like garbage his entire life. I think he took him so they could finally be a "happy" family. Complete Valentine's goal for destruction and Jonathan will get the father he always wanted." Said Isabelle

"This Jonathan sounds damaged." Said, Jonathan, hiding some of his anger. He could not let them know who he was, not yet anyway.

"He is damaged but it's not his fault. Valentine made him this monster. I just want my sister and my brother back without them being evil. We'll fix it, I know we will." Said Clary

"I don't think it'll be that easy." Said Jonathan

"Maybe not but trying is better than doing nothing at all." Said, Clary, as a figure ran into the shop. The shadowhunters got into battle stances but quickly faltered when they noticed it was Dot. She looked scared and beaten.

"Dot. I thought Valentine…" Began Clary

"When he got captured I snuck away and jumped ship. I've been hiding the last few days, trying to get my strength back. But that's not why I tracked you down. A few minutes ago my wrist started to burn and when I lifted up my sleeve, this mark was there." Said, Do,t pulling up her sleeve to reveal a tattoo. The same tattoo Mr. Randall had an hour ago. Jonathan hid his smile and played along.

"What is that?" Asked, Jonathan, sounding genuinely confused and worried.

"You tell me." Said, Dot, as the other three analyzed the mark. But none of them had ever seen it before.

"Alec was going to go to Magnus' to analyze something, why don't we grab that and take you to him also. Magnus has been around for a very long time, he's got to know something." Said Jace

"Sounds like a plan." Said, Dot, covering her arm back up.

"Do you want me to come with you guys? I could be backup." Said Jonathan

"No, you have helped with a lot the last few days. I don't want to put you in danger." Said Clary

"Head back to the Institute, we can handle this." Said Isabelle

"Alright, I'll call the police so they can deal with this mess. You guys get going. If it is serious you should handle it as soon as possible." Said Jonathan

"Thank you." Said, Clary, as she lead Dot, Jace, and Isabelle toward Magnus'. Once they were out of sight, Valentine came back into the building and up to Jonathan.

"What's our next move?" Asked Jonathan

"Dot might not know it yet but she is the key to the mirror. I want you to go back to the Institute and find something of Clary's. Track her and when you think they are close to finding the mirror, call me. Distract them and I'll get Carly into position." Said Valentine

"What are you going to be doing?" Asked Jonathan

"I have a few cards up my sleeve." Said Valentine

* * *

Clary and the others picked up the residue left from whoever stole the sword and headed to Magnus'. Not knowing Jonathan was following quietly behind. When they arrived, Simon and Ethan were already there.

"Magnus, we need your help." Said, Clary, as she brought Dot in, causing Magnus to get to his feet.

"Dot?" Questioned, Ethan, not sure if he was actually seeing what he was seeing.

"Ethan." Said, Dot, as they ran up to each other with a hug. Isabelle noticed this but she wasn't jealous, she knew they were just friends. And they were.

"I thought Valentine killed you…" Said Ethan

"He almost did but when you all finally captured him, I ran and I didn't stop running. That is until this mark showed up." Said, Dot, pointing at her wrist.

"What mark?" Asked, Magnus, as Dot stepped toward him. When she did, Ethan made his way to Isabelle and they squeezed each other almost to the point of suffocation.

"You okay?" Asked Ethan

"As long as you're by my side, I'll always be okay." Said Isabelle

Since it was "hugging time" Simon made his way over to Clary and gave her a tight hug, "I worry for you, Fray."

"I worry for you too." Said, Clary, hugging him back as they turned their attention back to the situation at hand.

"Do you know what this tattoo means?" Asked, Dot, lifting up her sleeve. Magnus took her hand and analyzed the mark. Realization clicked in his eyes and his face went serious.

"Yeah, I've seen it before in documents I "borrowed" from Clave. It's a symbol for the Mortal Mirror." Said Magnus

"Why would a mark like that appear on me?" Asked Dot

"When Jocelyn stole the Mortal Cup and Mirror, she hid them in hard to reach places. She needed someone to guard them. With the cup she hid it in a card, only Clary could get into. With the mirror, she put a keeper on watch with this tattoo. She told me that whoever had the mark was close to her and would know what to do." Said, Magnus, as Dot dropped down on the couch.

"She stole the mirror too?!" Asked, Simon, with surprise

"Yeah, my mom did a lot of things we didn't know about." Said, Clary, with some disdain in her voice.

"So, you're saying that Dot is the new keeper of the Mortal Mirror?" Asked Ethan

"Great…" Said Dot

"Dot this is a good thing." Said Magnus

"It is?" Asked Jace

"The keeper of the mirror has a connection to it. Meaning if you follow the connection, you can find the mirror. Ask yourself where the mirror is and the tattoo should show you the way." Said Magnus

"That easy?" Asked Isabelle

"That easy." Said Magnus

"Before we go on our merry way, this residue was left at the scene of something stolen from the Institute. The Clave thinks it's from magic but they aren't sure." Said, Jace, handing Magnus a vial of grey dust. Magnus grabbed hold of it and analyzed the vial. He shook it, poured some onto his hand and even tasted some of it.

"You found this at the crime scene?" Asked, Magnus, with awe and confusion.

"Yeah, that's all that was left." Said Isabelle

"It looks like ash." Said Simon

"It is but it's not from Earth. Not this plane of existence anyway." Said Magnus

"What is it then?" Asked Ethan

"It's ash from the pits of Edom. I've only seen it on one other occasion and that was centuries ago. You see when a demon touches something angelic it burns their skin. But smart and old demons know that rubbing Edom ash on their hands make a barrier. It allows them to touch angelic weapons for a short period of time. Whoever stole from the Clave was very old or has done their research." Said Magnus

"How did a demon get past the sensors?" Asked Clary

"If they possessing someone, it's possible." Said Jace

"Worry about your stolen artifact later. I would really like this tattoo gone." Said, Dot, showing off her wrist once again.

"Alright, let's go. Then after we can worry about finding this mysterious stealing demon." Said, Clary, as the group headed for the door, "Thank you, Magnus."

"Always here to help." Said Magnus

"Me and Ethan are coming with you guys." Said, Simon, as the group stopped.

"We don't need backup." Said Jace

"If Carly is with the bad guys, I'm going to be there if she shows up." Said Simon

"And I will help out too." Said Ethan

"Dot, you ready?" Asked Clary

"Yeah and I know exactly where the mirror is." Said, Dot, as her eyes lit up a bright blue. The same color as the tattoo. The group headed out the door but before they vanished, Magnus grabbed Simon's arm.

"Magnus, I have to go." Said, Simon, pulling his arm out of Magnus' grasp.

"Have you decided what you're going to do about, Carly?" Asked Magnus

"Have you found anything else to save her? A spell, ceremony or anything that could help?" Asked, Simon, in an annoyed tone.

"It's not something they kept heavy notes on, Simon. This was something the Clave buried under hundreds of firewalls. They burned most of their notes except the basic facts. I have nothing to go on. I've looked through every grimoire I have in my home and even asked a few of my oldest friends but no one knows how to fix this without damning Carly further." Said, Magnus, agitated at Simon's tone.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I know you have tried your best." Said Simon

"So, have you decided what you're gonna do?" Asked Magnus

"Do I have a choice in the matter? There is only one way to fix her and there's nothing else I can do. Either I turn her into a vampire or she becomes evil and demonic. I just want her to be happy, to live a day without her life in danger or being a broken shell. I love her Magnus and I will not lose her." Said Simon

"Good luck, Simon." Said Magnus

"Thank you, I'm gonna need it." Said, Simon, running after the group.


	21. Rabid

The tingle in my hands travelled up my arms and it hurt so bad I wanted to cry. But the anger that came with that tingle, was way more powerful than the fear. My eyes went black and I screamed, pulling my arms and legs against the ropes; snapping them.

I stood up and threw the chair at Jonathan's chandelier, causing glass to rain down upon me. I felt a sting in my arm as I found a shard lodged in my shoulder. I pulled it out with a look of pure rage, squeezing my fist around it.

Blood cascaded down my wrist and pooled onto the floor. I threw the sharp into the opposite wall, trashed the living room and punched a pretty good dent in the refrigerator.

In the middle of my rampage, the front door's doorknob started to turn. I grabbed a dagger from the counter and when the door opened, I threw it at the incoming person. It happened to be Valentine, who dodged it with ease, causing it to be embedded into the wall across the way. He smiled with satisfaction as he came up to me.

"I see you got free." Said Valentine

"I'm going to rip you limb from limb!" I screeched, lunging at him. Valentine reacted quickly as he turned and grabbed me by the throat. I tried to scratch at his face but he kept dodging my attacks.

"We're on the same side, Carly. If you're with me you can kill whenever you want. With your friends they'll put you in pain and hold you back. Speaking of your friends, I saw them today. They're hunting you like a dog." Said, Valentine, spouting a little white lie.

"Then I'll kill them. All of them." I said not noticing his lie. My conscience and mind were too buried in murderous rage. How could they hunt me? I thought they were trying to save me? I guess they already gave up and so did I.

"Excellent." Said, Valentine, as his phone went off. He kept one hand on my throat and the other hand reached into his pocket. He checked his messages and a big smile spread across his face, "Looks like Jonathan spotted your friends. I'm going to take you to them and you can kill as many as you like. You can get that tingle to stop."

Valentine let go of my neck and handed me a weapon. He lead the way and I held back the urge to stab him, repeatedly. He and Jonathan are the only ones who are not hunting me. They don't want to change me. They don't treat me like a monster.

Meanwhile, Dot lead the group to a park only a few blocks from Magnus'. She walked like she was in a trance and her eyes were glazed in blue. Her eyes kept darting back and forth, analyzing an invisible path. Once they arrived her eyes changed back to normal.

"There." Said, Dot, pointing to a statue in the middle of the park. The others nodded and followed her up to the spot she said. Dot put her hand on the statue and the stone book the male was holding, lit up blue. That tattoo showed up on the book and a compact mirror fell into Dot's hands. It looked ancient and had the same mark on the outside.

Dot handed the mirror to Jace. Then within seconds of it touching his hand he was thrown backwards onto the grass. When Jace turned so he could see his assailant, he cringed away. The "man" standing above him was burned to a crisp. No hair, barely any skin and the blackest eyes. The creature lifted Jace up with ease and started squeezing his throat. Once Jace was held back, the creature stole the mirror and held It in his other hand.

"What is that?" Asked Dot

"I think it's Jonathan." Said Clary

"How do you know?" Asked Ethan

"I don't know. But it's worth a shot." Said, Clary, putting her blade away and walking toward the man and Jace. When she got up to them she put her hand on the burned man's arm, catching his attention.

"Jonathan, put him down and give me the mirror." Said, Clary, as she saw surprise in the figure's dark eyes, "Jonathan, you don't have to listen to Valentine. You can join us and we can get rid of Valentine for good. He won't be able to hurt you anymore."

Jonathan looked at her for a long moment and then he dropped Jace. Once away from Jonathan's grasp Jace backed away and pointed his blade at him. As Jonathan contemplated giving Clary the mirror, Valentine and I showed up. Valentine had other business to attend to so I was left on my own. Everyone else was distracted with Jonathan so I snuck up behind the others and pushed them off the platform the statue sat on. This caught everyone's attention and I smiled a very sadistic smile.

"Did you miss me?" I asked

"Carly, what did he do to you?" Asked Ethan with worry.

"He didn't do anything. Valentine just revealed the real me." I said

"This isn't you, Carly. Fight through the urges. Come back to us. To me." Said Simon stepping forward.

"Not really in the mood for a nice chat and more pain then I'm already in, so no. I think it's time to get some blood on my hands." I said

"You're in pain?" Questioned, Isabelle, as my fist clenched.

"I won't be soon enough." I said as I jumped off the platform at my friends.

While he was distracted, Clary stole the mirror from Jonathan. As she took it he tackled her to the ground to get it back. Jace and Isabelle went to help Clary, Ethan and Simon went after me, and Dot moved back from the fighting. Jace and Isabelle pulled Jonathan off Clary and pushed him back. When he tried to advance again, they stood and blocked his path.

Meanwhile, Simon and Ethan kept trying to grab me but I blocked everything they tried. I took out my blade and lunged at them. They dodged every attack, until I finally got the blade imbedded in Ethan's arm. He screeched out in pain as sparkly red blood spilled down his sleeve.

"Even your blood is freaky." I said spinning around, grabbing the knife and yanking it out.

"I'd say special, not freaky." Said, Ethan, throwing a fireball at my chest.

The fireball threw me into the statue, cracking it. While I got back to my feet, Jonathan threw Jace and Isabelle across the park. Ethan watched Isabelle smack into the ground and he couldn't just stand there. Simon said he could go, so Ethan ran to check on Isabelle. Once he knew that she was okay, he went after Jonathan and threw a ball of wind at him, knocking him across the street.

"Carly, please fight through this. I want...I need you back. Please..." Said, Simon, as I gave him an onslaught of kicks and punches to the face, abdomen and legs. He took the hits without flinching.

"I don't want to fight through the urges. I want to give up, just like you all gave up on me." I said lunging at him again but this time he grabbed hold of my wrists.

"We never gave up on you. Whatever Valentine said is a lie. I've been spending the last few days trying to find a way to save you without damning you further." Said Simon

"Let me guess, you didn't find anything." I said struggling against his grip. I used my foot to kick his knee, making him fall. Except he fell on top of me and now I was pinned to the ground.

"Yeah, you're right. I didn't find any other way to save you. I wish It didn't come to this but if it will make you you again then it's worth it." Said, Simon, as his fangs extended.

"Those fangs are getting nowhere near my neck, Simon." I said getting my leg loose to knee him in the balls. His face showed agony but he kept his stance and moved his face closer to mine. I thought he was heading for my neck so I struggled with all my might, but his lips met my lips instead.

It was cool and soft on my rough cracked lips. I still felt that spark but nothing else. No joy or any other feeling. While he kissed me his grip loosened giving the ability to grab a hold of my blade that I dropped when he fell on top of me. I got a good hold on the handle and shoved the blade into Simon's side. He winced as I pushed him off onto his back.

"Thanks for the kiss but I don't feel anything for you anymore. I've realized I don't need you. I never did. All I want to do is to watch the life fade from your eyes." I said twisting the blade inside Simon's stomach.

"You and I both know that's the blood talking, not you. I won't stop fighting for you Carly and I will save you. Even if it kills me." Said Simon wincing.

"You're going to have to wait a very long time." I said pushing the blade deeper into Simon's stomach. The tip of the knife went all the way through and was touching the grass. He winced in pain as I got to my feet.

I turned and noticed Jonathan had the others handled. The tingle in my body lessened when I stabbed Ethan and Simon, but it still burned. I looked over and noticed Dot hiding behind the statue. I used my speed to run around the other side and catch her by surprise. When I suddenly appeared in front of her she screamed and I grabbed her by the throat.

When I came around the corner with Dot in a chokehold, Ethan had gotten Simon to his feet with the knife removed. The others attention turned toward me as Jonathan vanished into the shadows. I didn't know if he was coming back but I didn't need him anyway.

"Give me the mirror and I'll let her go." I said

"Carly, please don't do this." Said Clary

"Oh, I'm doing this and I'm not going to stop doing things like this. Now hand me the mirror or she dies." I said squeezing harder on Dot's throat.

"Don't give it to her." Gasped Dot

"Shut up!" I screamed as Jonathan appeared, stealing the mirror from Clary's grasp. Jace reacted quickly and went for Jonathan. Jonathan was stronger and much faster so he threw Jace across the grass, putting a blade to Jace's throat.

Dot couldn't stand this any longer so she used her strength to shoot a fireball at Jonathan. He went flying as Jace grabbed the mirror. When Jonathan started to get back up Dot opened a portal, "Get out of here. Before one of you gets seriously hurt."

"We can't leave you." Said, Clary, as Ethan helped Simon through the portal.

"You have to, now go." Gasped, Dot, as Jace pulled Clary, Isabelle and the mirror through the portal.

Jonathan used all his speed to run to the portal but when he was a feet away it closed. He screeched a loud and rumbling no as he punched a hole into the dirt. I on the other hand did not really care for the mirror. I just wanted the pain to go away so I started squeezing Dot's throat tighter.

"This isn't you. I know the blood is controlling you but I also know you can fight through it." Gasped, Dot, as her face started turning red.

"Stop saying it isn't me! I was made this way. It is part of me, the better part of me. The only way to make it stop is to kill and I can't take this pain anymore. The tingling burns and I want, I need, it to stop. Goodbye Dot." I said crushing her windpipe with my hand. She looked at me with horror as her face turned blue. I dropped her onto the ground as only a few more gasps escaped from her purple lips.

The pain completely vanished and my eyes went back to their normal color. When I looked at the unmoving Dot I felt nothing. The blood had taken control and I liked it. Jonathan put his cloak back up and made his way over to me.

"I called Valentine and told him they got the mirror. I'm going to go to the Institute to spy and try to get the mirror back. Dispose of the body and go to my apartment. Valentine is waiting." Said Jonathan

"But I want to help." I said

"Oh you will. Just not yet." Said, Jonathan, as he left me with Dot's corpse and utter silence.


	22. Deception

Once the group made it through the portal, Clary's eyes were puffy and tears streamed down her cheeks. Simon had healed on the way so when they arrived he took her into a hug and squeezed. Jace and Izzy headed into the Institute while Ethan went to inform Magnus of what happened. Clary dug her face into Simon's shoulder and sobbed. They stood there hugging for what felt like hours, when it had only been a few minutes.

"Dot's dead isn't she?" Asked Clary

"We don't know that for sure." Said, Simon, sounding doubtful.

"Did you see the look in Carly's eyes? There is no way Dot is alive. If Carly didn't kill her, Jonathan did." Said Clary

"She knew by sending us away, she was taking a risk. Dot knew what she was doing." Said Simon

"Carly looked so monstrous..." Said Clary thinking aloud.

"It's not the real Carly, remember that." Said Simon

"Are you sure there's any of her left?" Asked Clary

"She's in there. And I'll be the one to bring her back to the surface." Said, Simon, pulling away from the hug.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Asked Clary

"I can do it." Said, Simon, wiping away one of Clary's tears as he tried to sound as confident as he could. He knew he could bite me but he just wasn't sure if he'd stop in time, "Go deal with the mirror."

"What are you going to do?" Asked Clary

"Call me if you find anything on Carly or Jonathan, and I'll be here. Until then I'll be preparing for the task I have to complete." Said, Simon, as he vanished into the black of night.

Clary dried her face and took a few deep breaths. Then she went through the front doors and found Isabelle and Jace near the entrance. They looked up with worry but Clary ignored it and got to business. She didn't need pity, all she needed was to save me and everyone else.

"Where's the mirror?" Asked Clary

"It's in the lowest level of the Institute, hidden behind almost twenty guards." Said Jace

"You guys found it?" Asked, Jonathan, walking up the group.

"Yeah and now it's in the lowest level, which no demon can enter. So whatever demon got in last time, doesn't have a chance." Said, Isabelle, as Jonathan gave a small smile. Accepting her challenge.

"What do we do now?" Asked Clary

"We figure out what demon stole the sword. This demon knows about Edom ash, had the cunning to steal a mortal instrument and can get through hundreds of wards." Said Jace

"Edom ash?" Questioned, Jonathan, with a hint of worry. He was hoping it'd take them longer to figure out that part of the plan.

"It's this type of ash from the pits of Edom. Older demons or ones that study know that rubbing the ash onto their hands, lets them touch angelic weapons for a short period of time." Jace quoting Magnus

"Jonathan…" Mumbled Clary thinking to herself.

"What?" Questioned, Jonathan, trying to just be curious not answering to her statement.

"Jonathan had to have stolen the sword. He could get through the wards because he has some human blood in his system. He'd have motive to steal it." Said Clary

"So, there's a chance he's in here, right now?" Questioned Jonathan

"My mom had this box with a few of Jonathan's belongings, including a snippet of hair. We put a locator spell on it and we find Jonathan. That way we can find him before he does anything dangerous." Said Clary

"Is there anything I can help with?" Asked a voice from behind them. They all turned to see Max and Alec walk up to the group.

"Sorry, Max this is too dangerous." Said Jace

"Besides, you'll be busy training with Isabelle." Said, Alec, as shock spread across Isabelle's face.

"I'm training Max?!" Asked, Isabelle, with surprise.

"I asked the Clave to let you. You're his sister and a good hunter. You'll teach Max well." Said, Alec, as he and Jace stepped away so Jace could fill Alec in on what happened. Isabelle tried to put on a confident face and took Max to his room.

"Do you really think Jonathan stole the sword?" Asked Jonathan

"I really do, Sebastian. A normal demon wouldn't take the chance because they know they'd be outnumbered. Jonathan, could get in and out because of the knowledge he has and the human part of him could get him through the wards. Now that we know he's working with Valentine, it would make sense." Said, Clary, as Jace and Alec came back over.

"We're going to have a guard at every entrance and anyone who comes in, must sign in. If something happens, we know he must be someone inside." Said Alec

"Me and Jace are going to try a tracking spell on the box my mom had, maybe we can find him before something happens." Said Clary

"Once you're done I need Jace to guard the mirror. You've got almost the same exact training that Jonathan has. If he does get to the mirror, you'll be able to take him." Said Alec

"Sounds good to me." Said, Jace, cracking his knuckles.

"Is there anything I can do?" Asked Jonathan

"You help the guards on the entrances if they need it, thank you." Said, Alec, as Jonathan stepped away and the others kept planning.

When the others weren't looking, Jonathan ran to Clary's room and found the box underneath her bed. Inside there were baby shoes, a rattle, some clothing and a snippet of hair. He almost lost track of his mission when he finally felt love from the mother he never had. But Jonathan had to stay strong.

He grabbed the contents of the box and shoved it into his sweatshirt pocket. As he got ready to leave, the door knob started to twist. He looked around and noticed the closet. He quickly and quietly ran into the closet and closed the door just enough so he could still see the room. The door opened and Jace and Clary came in noticing the box on the bed. Clary took the box from the top of the bed and opened it to find it empty.

"Jonathan must've have gotten here before us." Said Clary

"When was the last time you looked inside the box?" Asked Jace

"A month ago. Last time Jonathan got in he must have stolen the contents so we couldn't track him." Said Clary

"How'd he know about the box?" Asked Jace

"Either Carly or Valentine told him about it. But it doesn't matter because we now have no way to find him." Said Clary

"When he shows up, and he will, we'll be ready." Said, Jace, rubbing Clary's shoulder as she put the box back under the bed.

Once they left the room, Jonathan made his way to a guard at the back entrance. He surveyed the area and realized the guard was alone. Skipping past the pretending to be Sebastian part he went up to the guard, grabbed him by the throat, and lifted him into the air.

"How do I get to the lowest level of the Institute?" Asked Jonathan

"I'm not going to tell a demon anything." Said the guard

"If you tell me I might just let you live." Said, Jonathan, squeezing the man's throat even tighter.

"I am sworn by the shadowhunter code…" Gasped the guard

"TELL ME!" Screeched, Jonathan, as his eyes turned black. The guard's face went pure white and he started to shake.

"You need a...key." Gasped the guard

"Who has the key?" Asked Jonathan

"The leader of the...Ins...titute, Alec Light...wood." Gasped the guard

"Where would he keep the key?" Asked Jonathan

"In his des...k." Said the guard

"Thank you for the information. It will help a very good cause." Said, Jonathan, squeezing even harder on the man's throat.

"You s...s...aid you'd let me...e...e li...ve." Gasped the guard

"I lied." Said, Jonathan, as he crushed the man's windpipe and threw the body into some bushes a few feet away.

After getting the body well hidden, he made his way to Alec's office. Jonathan scanned the area and once the coast was clear, he went into the office, closing the door behind him. He searched in all the nooks and crannies, saving the desk for last. When there was no spot left, he went through the desk drawers; only one was locked. Using his demon strength, he broke the lock and found the key hidden under some papers.

Suddenly, the door knob started to turn. Jonathan closed the drawer, hid the key in his back pocket and went over by the fireplace like he was waiting for Alec. When the door opened he expected to find Alec but instead it was Max.

"Hello, Max. I was just waiting for Alec." Said Jonathan

"I know who you are." Said Max

"Who am I then?" Questioned, Jonathan, with a darkness to his voice.

"You see I wanted to help in anyway I could but my brother and sister wanted me to train first. I am the best in my class so going into the field is what's best for me. When I learned the box of Jonathan's was empty, I knew what I had to do. I snuck into Clary's room and found a single hair clinging to the side of the box. Using a tracking spell I learned from class I followed the trail to you, Jonathan." Explained Max

"You are a very clever child. And you know way too much." Said, Jonathan, as he lunged at Max.

* * *

"Please, I have a family." Begged a warlock as Valentine stood over his whimpering body.

"I need someone to do what I need and you are too much of a wimp to be that warlock." Said Valentine

"I am not a wimp. I've been a loyal servant to you for many years." Said the warlock

"You have been but now you've gone soft. I don't work with soft people. Carly, would you like to do the honors?" Asked, Valentine, as he turned his head to look at me.

"Gladly." I said walking up to the warlock as Valentine backed away. I smiled as I shoved the heel of my boot through the man's chest. He coughed up blood as I punctured one of his lungs. I pulled my foot out, while me and Valentine watched him suffocate.

"You're becoming quite the killer, it's suiting." Said, Valentine, as my eyes went back to green.

"After I went rabid for the kill, I never want to feel that kind of pain again. Besides, now that the blood has taken over I don't even want to go back. I was weak and now no one will get in my way." I said with a small smile.

"You've chosen the right side, Carly. Here we won't judge you for who you truly are." Said, Valentine, as he squeezed my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"What's the next part of your plan? Jonathan is getting the mirror, so what are we supposed to do?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"We need to find a witch or warlock that can do what I need." Said Valentine

"And what do you need?" I questioned

"That will be revealed at a later time." Said Valentine

"I hope it's good if we have to go through all this trouble." I said

"Oh, it's worth it. Bring me a few witches and warlocks and I will decide if they have what I need. If they don't, then you can kill them in any fashion you'd like." Said Valentine

"I'll start right away." I said running out of the room

* * *

"Alec!" Yelled, Isabelle, as she ran into the library out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Asked Alec

"I can't find Max anywhere. I left to get some training sticks and when I returned to his room, he was gone. I searched in the gym, cafeteria, his room, and even the courtyard but I can't find him. He wouldn't just leave, he knows better. Something is wrong." Said Isabelle

"Let's go to my office. I have an art project Max made me on my desk. We can use it to track him." Said, Alec, as he and Isabelle swerved through the crowd. After making it out of the room, they went down a few corridors and arrived at his office. They opened the door and Isabelle screamed.

Lying half underneath Alec's desk was Max. He had a huge cut on his forehead and he was covered in blood. Alec ran to Max and carried him over to the middle of the room so they could get a better look at him. He was deathly pale and his breathing was shaky. Alec tried to get Max to consciousness but to no avail.

"Who could have done this?" Asked, Isabelle, as tears poured down her face.

"I don't know but right now, that isn't important. We need to get him to the medical center because we don't know the extent of his injuries. We need to go. Now." Said, Alec, as he picked Max up bridal style. Isabelle ran right behind him as they both made their way across the Institute. They ran right into the clinic and the nurses got him into a bed, with an I.V. drip, within a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Jace was busy guarding the mirror. He stayed focused and strong until his phone buzzed. He checked his messages and read Alec's text over and over, hoping he was reading it wrong. After nothing changed, he bolted from the room and ran the fastest he had ever ran. Jace ran up six flights of stairs and across the Institute, almost bumping into people on the way.

As Jace ran, he bumped into Jonathan. He apologized and kept going, while Jonathan was heading toward the elevator. He stepped inside, happy to see there wasn't a camera. Jonathan took out Alec's key and put it in the lock, turning it to the right. The number six lit up and Jonathan pushed it down. Within two minutes he was already on the lowest level, taking out his blade.

When the doors opened he noticed there were cameras operating. He went in against the walls so the cameras couldn't see him and then he crushed them with his bare hands. Once all the cameras were gone, he made his way over to the guard detail protecting the mirror. When they saw him they tensed up but they did not attack. Jonathan took this opportunity to get the upper hand as he revealed his blade and stabbed the guard next to him. The other guards rushed at him but Jonathan was much stronger and faster.

Jonathan stabbed, beat and even decapitated a few of the guards. He went through all 20 in only 5 minutes. Once he knew all of them were dead, he stepped over their corpses and went for the mirror. He grabbed hold of it and chucked it into a little leather sack. He smiled a big evil grin as he got into the elevator. When the doors closed, he could hear shadowhunters running down the stairs, finally realizing the cameras were destroyed.

When he got back to the main floor he hid the pouch in a hidden pocket within his jacket. He strode past the infirmary, as Mr and Mrs. Lightwood arrived to see their son. When they got into his room, Maryse burst into tears and collapsed onto the floor. Max was in a hospital nightgown, pale as the moon and a tube going down his throat. He looked so weak, it made you wonder if he was actually even still alive.

"What does the doctor think?" Asked, Mr. Lightwood, as Isabelle helped her mother from the floor. Maryse turned and brought Isabelle into a hug. She squeezed her so tight, Isabelle thought she might suffocate. But Isabelle was okay with that, because this was the first hug she had gotten from her mother in a long time.

"He hasn't come in yet." Said, Alec, as tears built in his eyes. Seconds later, the doctor came into the room with worry spread across his face.

"Is Max gonna be okay?" Asked Jace

"He was hit very hard in side of his head. Max has lost a lot of blood and being only 12 doesn't help his chances. He is in a medically induced coma and he is having a hard time breathing. We can leave him as he is to see if his condition gets better but that is unlikely. There's not much we can do, I'm sorry." Said the doctor

"There has to be something we can do." Said Isabelle

"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do." Said, the doctor, as he bowed his head in sorrow, exiting the room to check on other patients.

"There has to be something we can do." Repeated, Isabelle, sounding more desperate.

"There is but it's risky." Said Mr. Lightwood

"We can't take that chance, Robert." Said Maryse

"What is this solution?" Asked Jace

"I don't know the exact science of it but I do know the Silent Brothers are the only ones who can accomplish it. There is a risk Max could die during the procedure but if it works he'll live." Said Robert

"Don't. If there's a chance he could die, don't do it." Said Alec

"If we leave him like this he will die anyway. At least this way we have a chance of saving him." Said Robert

"Do it." Said, Isabelle, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Izzy…" Said Jace

"I will not lose my brother, not today. I don't care what you have to do but save him." Said, Isabelle, as her parents gave each other a look. Robert nodded and took out his phone.

"Alec." Said a shadowhunter who ran into the room.

"Yes, MacAvoy?" Asked, Alec, in a serious tone as he wiped away his tears.

"The mirror is gone. The cameras in the lowest level were destroyed and every guard who could tell us who the thief was, is dead. Some more gruesome than others. What is our next move?" Said, McAvoy, as Jace's fist tightened. His face went red and he strode out of the room to get some air. Alec followed after, ignoring the shadowhunter's question. They went out a side door as Jace began to pace back and forth.

"Jace, calm down." Said Alec

"How am I supposed to calm down, Alec?! If I hadn't left those guards, they wouldn't be dead. Jonathan wouldn't have killed them. All those families losing a son or daughter because of me!" Yelled, Jace, as he punched the brick siding of the Institute.

"You were worried about family, don't feel guilty for something you can't fix. Even if you were down there, you know how strong he is. Eventually, you would be beaten and the guards would be dead. When they signed up to be the guards of the mirror they knew the risks." Said, Alec, as he wrapped up Jace's hand with some cloth.

"I still feel guilty." Said Jace

"I know you do but you already have so much on your shoulders. Just remember that you are not at fault here." Said, Alec, squeezing Jace's shoulder as Clary burst outside.

"Guys, I think I…" Began, Clary, as she noticed Jace's wrapped up hand, "What happened?"

"It's not important." Said Jace

"What did you want to tell us?" Asked Alec

"I...um...wanted to tell you that I found a way to find Jonathan." Said Clary

"What did you find?" Asked Jace

"Jonathan stole the mirror and put Max in a coma. He's not going to leave because if he does and Max wakes up, he'll be found out. I did my research and found the mineral electrum burns demon's skin. Yes Jonathan is part human, but with the demon blood inside him, it should affect him the same. Before anyone leaves they can hold the stone in their hands. If Jonathan touches it, we'll know who he is." Said, Clary, holding up a greenish gray stone.

"I'll let all the door guards know. He is not leaving this Institute without me beating him into a pulp first." Said, Alec, as Clary and Jace followed after him. He told all the guards and within minutes, they all had a chunk of electrum. This made Jonathan very nervous.

Every direction he went there was a guard with electrum. There was no way out and he didn't have time to wait around for Max to wake up. If his secret got let out then fine, as long as he and the mirror we're far from here. Jonathan decided his only option was to hold the stone and hide the pain. With everything he has been through, it shouldn't be that hard.

Jonathan decided to go through the front entrance, which Clary guarded. He wanted to see his sister one more time before he went back to Valentine. He hid the mirror the best he could as he walked up to Clary with a smile. When she noticed him, she smiled back.

"Heading out?" Questioned Clary

"Yeah I just got some family stuff I have to do deal with. Don't miss me too much." Said Jonathan as Clary laughed.

"I won't, I promise." Said, Clary, as she handed him the stone. He took a deep breath as she set it on his skin. He closed his fist and flipped it so his clenched fingers were facing the floor.

It was agonizing but Jonathan knew that this was the only way. After a few more seconds he dropped the stone into Clary's hand and shoved his burned hand into his pocket. He got to the doors when Clary noticed some blood on the stone's surface. She followed after him to the front of the building.

"Jonathan?" Questioned, Clary, as he stopped in his tracks. One minute he was across the courtyard, the next he was grabbing Clary and pinning her to the nearby wall.

"What gave it away?" Asked Jonathan

"You left evidence." Said, Clary, holding up the bloodied stone.

"Well, when you almost burn a hole in your hand, it bleeds." Said Jonathan

"Jonathan, you don't have to be on Valentine's side. I know you've done awful things but that doesn't mean you can't be saved." Said Clary

"You gonna say the same for Carly when you try to turn her into a vampire?" Questioned Jonathan

"It's the only way to save her." Said, Clary, noticing a little leather pouch in Jonathan's waistband.

"What if she is too far gone to save? Ever think of that. From what Valentine has been telling me, Carly had become quite the killer. She stabbed her heel through a warlock this morning. She and Valentine watched the poor bastard suffocate." Said Jonathan

"Carly would never do that." Said, Clary, slowly reaching for the bag.

"Clary, you're in denial. Carly is exactly like me. We kill for the fun of it. It brings us pleasure to watch the life fade from someone. What do you think will happen when you turn her? Maybe she will be herself for almost a whole month at a time but what do you think will happen on that one night she isn't herself?" Said Jonathan

"We'll deal with that when we come to it." Said, Clary, pushing the electrum onto Jonathan's face. He backed away screeching as she grabbed the leather bag and ran for the front doors. By the time he became focused once again, only Clary's head was sticking out of the crack in the door. If he were to harm her, everyone would see.

"You win this time, Clary, but next time you won't be so lucky." Said, Jonathan, as he vanished into the darkness.

* * *

"We've gone through so many witches, have you finally found what you need?" I asked looking down at the strong willed girl unconsciously lying on the floor.

"No, but I now know who I need…" Began, Valentine, as Jonathan barged into the room.

"We need to leave." Said Jonathan

"What happened?" I asked

"Clary discovered who I was and used electrum against me. I was about to escape with the mirror but she caught me off guard and stole it back." Said Jonathan

"That's fine, don't worry Jonathan." Said Valentine

"Don't worry?! I failed my mission and now all of them know my identity. How am I not supposed to freak out?" Yelled Jonathan

"That mirror was a fake." Said, Valentine, has shock filled my and Jonathan's face.

"Are you telling me you knew it was a fake the whole time?!" Yelled Jonathan

"No, it was a suspicion. This seemed too easy, a trick. I wanted you to get the mirror so I could make sure. But I don't even need it now because I now know it's a fake." Said Valentine

"How do you know?" I asked

"If it was the real mirror, Jonathan's hand would have been burned and scared. Something that powerful touching a demon would have killed it. The sword leaves a mark, the mirror would kill. But because you're both part human you could hold it but it'd leave a mark." Explained, Valentine, as we all looked at Jonathan's hand. It looked unscathed. There was no mark.

"Do you know where the mirror is?" Asked Jonathan

"I've known for years but when this mirror appeared I thought I was wrong. Now I know it must be true. Lake Lin is the mortal mirror." Said Valentine

"So, what's our next move?" I asked

"We move to a more secluded base of operations and get the warlock needed for the portal to Idris." Said Valentine

"The only one capable of that much power is Magnus Bane." Said Jonathan

"No, there is one other who is capable." Said Valentine

"Ethan…" I said to myself.

"Get me the warlock Ethan Morgan and we'll be able to end this world of temptation." Said, Valentine, as I left to grab Ethan. He might have saved my life and been my friend. But not anymore. Now all he was, was a warlock who we needed.


	23. The Undead Arise

"What do you mean the mirror is fake?" Asked, Clary, as anger rose inside of her. Two people she knew and cared for died for this thing. Twenty guards protecting it were murdered for nothing.

"The mirror would have burned Jonathan when he picked it up. But there were no marks on his hands. It couldn't have been the real mirror." Said Alec

"So, we're back to square one?" Asked Isabelle

"Not exactly. When Jace and I traveled to Idris, I teleported us there. But I didn't get the coordinates completely right and I landed into the freezing waters of Lake Lin. When I submerged I saw something, something strange. I thought it was my mind turning into an ice cube but now it makes sense." Said, Clary, as memories rushed back.

"What makes sense?" Asked, Jace, worried for her.

"When I was under the water, I opened my eyes to see another version of myself. She had the soul sword and mortal cup in her hands. She looked at me with a smile and then she vanished when Jace pulled me out. I didn't think of it at first but Lake Lin has always been a mystical lake. What if…" Said Clary

"The lake is the Mortal Mirror..." Said Alec in realization.

"If Valentine knew the mirror was a fake, he might already be in Idris." Said Isabelle

"He hasn't left the city. The capital is notified whenever a portal is opened to Idris. They would know and tell me. We need to make sure he can't leave this city. I'll ask Magnus to let the warlock community know we need their help. If they can put a forcefield around the city, he'll be trapped." Said Alec

"Before we all go battle crazy, is Max okay?" Asked, Jace, as everyone stopped and saddened.

"My dad called the Silent Brothers and they agreed to do the procedure. We're just waiting on their arrival now. I just hope they know what their doing and Max comes out of this okay." Said Isabelle

"He'll be fine. The Silent Brothers will make him better, I know it." Said, Clary, giving Isabelle a hug.

"So, what now?" Asked Jace

"I think you and Clary should check out Jonathan's apartment. He has most likely found a new base but this one might give us some clues. I'll get the warlocks ready and Izzy can stay with Max. Then we might find some clue and we will know if something happens with him." Said Alec

"I won't leave Max's side." Said Isabelle

"Good. Now you two get going we need to get on top of this before they cause more trouble. No one else needs to die." Said Alec

"Don't gotta tell me twice." Said Jace

"Time to save lives." Said, Clary, as everyone went their separate ways.

Alec went to his office and locked the door. He decided to go by the fireplace since blood still stained the carpet by his desk and he did not want to be anywhere near it. He dialed Magnus' number but before one ring, Alec heard Magnus' voice. But it wasn't through the phone. Alec turned and found Magnus standing behind him; face full of worry.

"I heard about what happened to Max. Are you okay?" Asked Magnus

"No...I'm not okay. Not in the slightest." Said, Alec, as every wall he had built up crumbled and tears started falling from his eyes. Magnus ran across the room and pulled Alec into a hug; squeezing tight. Alec began to sob so Magnus brought him to the couch and Alec dug his face into Magnus' shoulder. They stayed in that position until no more tears would leave Alec's eyes.

Magnus' warm sweater and vanilla scent made Alec feel safe. In a world where he was in danger everyday, having comfort and safety was a luxury. For the first time in what felt like forever, he had someone who truly loved him for who he was and it felt nice. Once he calmed down, he dried his face and focused on what he was trying to say on the phone.

"Sorry about crying all over your shirt." Said, Alec, sitting up and clearing his throat.

"I'm your boyfriend, Alec. I will always have a shoulder for you to cry on. I'll always try to comfort you, no matter what." Said, Magnus, stroking Alec's cheek.

"Before I broke down, I was calling you about something important. The Mortal Mirror is not a mirror but a lake." Said Alec

"Lake Lin?" Questioned Magnus

"How did you…" Began Alec

"I've been around a long time, Alec. I know the waters are mystical, I just didn't know how much." Said Magnus

"Anyways, we don't know if Valentine knows this yet but we don't want to take any chances. I was wondering if you could talk to the magic community about putting up a force field around the city. The only way to Idris is through a portal, so if you block portal travel, Valentine is trapped. We can catch him and end this nightmare once and for all. Can you talk to them?" Proposed Alec

"Of course I can. The downworld hates Valentine as much as the Clave does. If we can help in anyway, we will. I'll message the warlocks and witches in the city to see if they'll lend a helping hand." Said Magnus

"Thank you." Said, Alec, giving Magnus a quick hug.

"No problem. If this will help get rid of the bastard then I'm all for it. Now before I leave on my valiant mission I should need an incentive to work fast." Said, Magnus, as Alec started smiling.

"Well, kind sir. I think I can arrange that." Said, Alec, as he leaned in and gave Magnus a passionate kiss. Their lips fought for control like knights in battle. This went on till both were out of breath and smiling from ear to ear.

"I think that will do. I'll work my magic and get back to you when I figure out what's going on." Said, Magnus, as he opened a portal. Before he walked through, he turned back and blew Alec a kiss. Alec caught it and blew one back.

* * *

Valentine prepared for the trip to Idris as me and Jonathan went to collect Ethan. Luckily, he was at Simon's and he was alone. We scanned the area and no one was around. I went through the front entrance and Jonathan went through a back window. Ethan was laying on the couch with his eyes closed but he wasn't stupid.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" Asked, Ethan, sitting up and opening his big blue eyes.

"Valentine, needs you." I said as Ethan got to his feet and walked up to me.

"I won't go with you. I am not helping that lunatic again. He almost got both of us killed, remember?" Said Ethan

"I wasn't asking. You're going to come with us. Whether you like it or not." I said ignoring his last statement.

"Us?" Questioned Ethan

"Do you really think I'd come alone?" I said as Jonathan came up behind Ethan and pinned his arms against his back. Ethan gasped in pain as his arms were bent the wrong way.

"Carly, please don't let them do this." Said, Ethan, struggling in Jonathan's grasp.

"You are the only warlock in the city capable of what Valentine needs, aside from Magnus. So I'm going to let them do this, because Valentine needs you. And he's family." I said as Jonathan started to escort him out but before they got out the door, he looked back at me and said…

"Simon, thinks you can be saved and I am on his side. Even if I die before seeing it, I hope he gets you out of the shadows. I really hope he does." Said, Ethan, as he and Jonathan vanished.

I was about to follow after but I noticed a picture on Simon's nightstand. I got closer and picked up the frame to see a picture of me, Simon and Clary on a swing set. We looked so innocent and so fraile. Smiles plastered on our faces like we had no cares in the world.

"Do you remember that day?" Asked, Simon, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I remember. My mom let me go to the park with you guys and I had never seen a swing before." I said

"When you learned how a swing was used you got scared. So scared you started shaking. I promised I wouldn't let you fall and I held your hand the whole time. I never weakened my grip so if you fell I'd be there to catch you." Said Simon

"Even at 7 years old you knew how to cheer a girl up." I said setting the picture back on the nightstand.

"You see. The old Carly is still in there. You still feel something and you have her memories. You can fight this." Said, Simon, putting his hand on my shoulder.

The touch knocked me out of the memory train I was on. Darkness filled my face as I took his hand and flipped him over my shoulder. His back slammed into the cement floor with a grunt. I stepped over him and began crushing his hand with my boot.

"Don't try to fix me. This is who I am." I said breaking one of his fingers.

"I'm nev...er gonna stop trying." Gasped, Simon, as pain filled his voice.

"Goodbye, Simon." I said as I walked toward the entrance.

"Where's Ethan?" Asked, Simon, finally noticing the missing warlock.

"Oh, you'll all see very soon." I said with a laugh as I went after Jonathan.

Once I was a few blocks away, I contacted Valentine who gave me the location of our new hideout. I made my way over and came right in time to see Jonathan kicking the crap out of Ethan.

"Don't have all the fun without me." I said

"Ethan, you will do as I say or I go after people important to you. Like your parents in the fairy realm or your sister up in Minnesota. Maybe, even kill your precious girlfriend, Isabelle." Said Valentine

"Please don't hurt them." Begged, Ethan, as he spit up blood.

"I won't as long as you help me. Do as I say and no one gets hurt." Said, Valentine, crouching down beside Ethan.

"I'll help you. Just please don't hurt them." Said, Ethan, as Jonathan and I helped him to his feet.

"Excellent." Said, Valentine, as he looked at me and Jonathan, "Tie him up. We'll untie him when the time comes."

Me and Jonathan carried Ethan to a chair leaning up against one of the walls; tying him up. He didn't struggle but a tear strolled down his cheek. For a second and only a second, I felt bad for him. But then the darkness shaded my emotions and I went back to the situation at hand.

"Now that we have him, are we going to tell the others?" I asked as we all left the room so Ethan couldn't overhear us.

"Not yet but soon. Very soon. We first need to make a distraction so we can get to Idris." Said Valentine

"I know the perfect thing but we're gonna need a few dead bodies to do it." Said Jonathan

"Oh, I can help you with that." I said as we discussed the details of our plan.

* * *

After talking with Alec and Isabelle, Clary and Jace made their way to Jonathan's apartment. Some walking and three flights of stairs later, they arrived. Jace slowly opened the door to find the inside completely trashed. They split up and searched the main room. Clary looked around the kitchen, tracing the dent in the fridge with her finger. Sadness went over her as she knew it had to have been from me.

After they found nothing in the living room, they teamed up and checked all the other rooms. When it came to the last bedroom, they could hear movement. Clary opened the door and Jace went in first. There was no one around until a man jumped from the ceiling onto Jace; the man looked exactly like Jonathan.

"Jace!" Screamed, Clary, as it landed on him, knocking him onto his back. It tried to bite at his throat but he kept the thing at bay.

"Cut its head off." Said, Jace, struggling against the demon.

"But that's Jonathan." Said Clary

"No, it's the original Sebastian. Jonathan killed him and put a death demon inside his body. He's already dead, kill it!" Said, Jace, as Clary readied her blade.

"I've never beheaded anyone, here goes nothing." Said, Clary, as she used all her strength to swing down toward the thing's neck. It screeched as it's head went flying. Some blood sprayed at Jace but he wiped his face clean with his sleeve.

"Good job." Said Jace

"Thanks." Said Clary

"Well, they're gone. And from the mess they left, it looks like they took everything important." Said, Jace, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"There has to be something." Said Clary

"There isn't." Said Jace

"Are you sure?" Asked, Clary, as her cell phone buzzed. She looked at her notifications and noticed that it was from Izzy. Jace leaned in, causing Clary's skin to tingle. He must've felt it to because he took a step to the side so he could still see but he wouldn't be touching her. She opened the text and read it aloud.

"Ethan is gone. Valentine took him." Read Clary as Izzy sent a video. Clary and Jace looked at each other as Clary clicked play. This is where everything became a hundred times worse.

The video showed Valentine, Jonathan and Carly standing behind a beaten Ethan. He looked awful and Clary felt so bad. He didn't deserve any torment added to what he already has.

"Hello, Isabelle. Knowing you're going to show this to your friends, I'll address the group. I have Ethan and I will return him after I get what I need. Come to the graveyard near 3rd Street at midnight and we'll see how strong you are against us." Said Valentine

"See you all, very soon." I said with a smile as the video faded to black.

On our side of things, it was getting interesting. Valentine went ahead to the graveyard with Ethan. Me and Jonathan carried the 15 witches I had killed earlier in the day to one of the mausoleums closest to the entrance. I watched as Jonathan's eyes turned black and he chanted a demonic chant. He touched each witch's forehead and their eyes turned blood red.

He ordered them to stay put until someone opened the door. If it wasn't Jonathan or I, they were to attack and continue attacking until they died. He left the door ajar as we made our way across the graveyard. I was interested in what he had just done so I asked.

"What did you do to those dead witches?" I asked

"I put demons in their bodies." Said Jonathan

"Demons don't have red eyes." I said

"That is true but you see those aren't your average demons. Only the most animalistic monsters in hell have red eyes. I summoned the dumbest and most easily controlled beasts to possess the dead. They will fight until the body is broken. Once the body breaks they will go back to Edom as if nothing happened." Said Jonathan

"That's really smart. Good thinking." I said as we walked up to Valentine and Ethan. Valentine untied Ethan's hands but kept his feet bound in case he tried to escape.

"Time to open the portal. You ready halfbreed?" Asked Valentine

Meanwhile, Clary and Jace made their way back to the Institute to plan for tonight. Alec got another shadowhunter to look after the Institute so he could join them. Isabelle readied her whip, Alec packed his arrows, and Jace sharpened his sword with Clary. The plan was simple. Valentine must not escape, Carly and Ethan must be rescued and if necessary, Jonathan must die. Once Alec got word the force field was secure then they set out to end this once and for all.

They stayed in a group formation as they entered the darkened graveyard. They looked around and saw nothing suspicious, except the opened mausoleum door. Jace went first as the others followed closely behind. Alec stopped and pointed his bow and arrow at the opening. If anything came out he would be ready.

And he was right to be prepared, the minute Jace pushed open the door everything went to chaos. 15 zombie looking people ran out of the mausoleum at them. Their eyes a bloodshot red as they lunged at the shadowhunters. Alec killed one or two with his bow but they were too fast to stay in one position. Alec and Clary went one way and Isabelle and Jace went the other.

Clary and Alec ran into a giant indoor mausoleum and they hid. 6 of the demonic people followed them and looked around for the hunters. Being as they weren't very bright it was easy to hide from them. After a few minutes they tried to make a run for it but one of them caught sight of Clary. The demons attacked all at once.

Alec and Clary stood back to back and fought as much as they could. Half of them were taken out by the time they had an opening for the door. They ran through and shoved a crowbar through the handle. Clary and Alec knew it wasn't gonna last long but it might give them enough time to find the others.

Eight demons went after Jace and Isabelle, causing them to split up. After almost getting his throat, arm and leg ripped off Jace succeeded in taking out the 4 that followed him. Once he had time to breathe, he began walking toward one of the mausoleums in search Isabelle, Clary or Alec.

Sadly, Jonathan found him first. Jonathan took a thick chain he had found and lassoed it around Jace's throat. He tightened it so Jace could barely breathe and then he dragged Jace to the nearby bridge.

About halfway over the bridge, Jonathan threw the part of the chain he was holding over one of the top support beams. Then once he got it over he pulled and Jace was hanging. Luckily, Jace got his fingers in-between the chain and his throat so he could still gasp air and speak.

"Killing me is...n't going to ma...ke you feel better." Gasped Jace

"I think it might. You got the better end of the stick and I hate you for it. We got the same training, but he treated you more like a son then he ever treated me. He'd take you for ice cream and sometimes treat you well. All he did to me was train and hide me in the basement!" Yelled, Jonathan, as he punched Jace in the stomach

"Then go after the man who did that to you, not me. You think helping him succeed in this genocide mission, will make him care for you more? It won't. When he rids the world of tainted men, you'll be taken with them. He isn't gonna save you or Carly, he doesn't care. Kill the man that deserves it." Gasped Jace

"Once we rid the world of darkness and you die, he'll have to love me because there won't be anyone else." Said, Jonathan, punching Jace again and again.

"Then do it. Kill me. Get it over with." Gasped, Jace, as Jonathan stopped himself from punching Jace again.

"You know what you're right." Said, Jonathan, as he unhooked the chain from the top support beam. Jace fell onto the walkway, coughing hard. When he looked up, Jonathan had a blade pointed at Jace's chest. He prepared to attack when Isabelle arrived at the scene.

"Don't you dare." Said Isabelle

"Too late." Said, Jonathan, as he swung down at Jace. Izzy activated her whip and wrapped it around Jonathan's wrist. She yanked but she didn't pull fast enough. Jonathan's hand did get pulled back but the blade still went through Jace's side. It would hurt like a bitch but if he got medical help soon, he'd definitely make it. This pissed Jonathan off.

Isabelle pulled her whip back as Jonathan yanked the sword out of Jace and went for her. He advanced and she used her whip to knock the blade from his hand. He continued to come toward her as she threw her whip at him again, but this time, he caught it.

"You can't defeat me, Isabelle." Said, Jonathan, as he began to wince.

"I laced my whip with electrum, so I wouldn't doubt my abilities." Said, Isabelle, as Jonathan dropped the whip, holding his hand.

"Me and Carly are the ones that stole your boyfriend. But I was the one that beat the crap out of him. He fought against Valentine and I beat him into submission. He will do whatever Valentine says as long as you or his family aren't hurt. If he doesn't find out till later I don't see anything wrong with killing you now." Said, Jonathan, as his eyes turned black and anger radiated off of him.

"I'm not really worried about me. I'm more worried for you." Said, Isabelle, as Jace grabbed Jonathan's blade and used all the strength he had to stand.

"Oh, real…" Began, Jonathan, as Jace shoved the blade through Jonathan's back.

"Before Valentine abandoned me, he taught me a nifty trick. There is a spot on your back where I can sever your spine, puncture your lung, and go through your heart all at once. And now I showed you in person." Said, Jace, as Jonathan coughed up black blood.

Clary and Alec after fighting off the last of the demons arrived at the scene. Clary saw the blade go through her brother's back but she wasn't as sad as should've been. He had killed and tortured so many people, she didn't even feel bad. Yeah he was her brother but there was no saving him now. She was more worried for Jace who was bleeding badly from a wound on his side.

"You wo...n't wi...in." Gasped, Jonathan, as Jace pulled the blade out. He staggered and black blood spilled down his chin and chest. He smiled as he backed into the railing of the bridge, causing him to fall over the edge. The others ran to the side to see Jonathan smack the surface of the water. His body went limp and they watched him float downstream.

After his body vanished under the water, Clary helped Jace stay standing. The others went to find Ethan. Once she got him wrapped up and ready to go, she helped him get to the others. When they arrived, there was a portal with Carly and Valentine next to it.

"You shouldn't even be able to get a portal running. The force field around the city should be blocking this." Said Alec in astonishment.

"There are wards that protect against portals but because Ethan is part fairy the rules don't apply to him. He is more powerful than people think. He can do almost anything but enough with the blabbering, It's time to take my leave." Said Valentine

"You mean our leave?" I questioned

"Oh, no. You aren't coming with me." Said Valentine

"What?" I asked

"That was never the plan. I only needed you for a bodyguard and a killing machine. For the rest of my journey, I don't need you." Said Valentine

"What about Jonathan? You going to leave him behind as well?" I asked

"Carly, he's already dead." Said, Jace, as he winced from the pain in his side.

"That solves one problem." Said Valentine

"He might have been evil but he was your child. You don't feel any sorrow or remorse for all you did to him? You made him that monster, it's your fault he's dead." Said Clary

"Sorry, I don't have time for therapy. We can talk later, Clarissa. Carly wreck havoc and kill, enjoy yourself. Goodbye, everyone." Said, Valentine, as he stepped through the portal.

"Someone has to go after him." Said, Alec, as I backed away from the others and started running as fast as I could.

"I'll go." Said Jace

"Not with how bad you are hurt." Said Isabelle

"I know first aid. I'll go with him and if it gets worse I'll take him somewhere." Said Clary

"Hurry, I can't hold this much longer." Said, Ethan, as his hands started to shake.

"Good luck. If anything bad happens, call me. Okay, Jace?" Said Alec

"Of course." Said, Jace, as Clary helped him through the portal. Once they disappeared Ethan closed it and collapsed to his knees. Isabelle ran to his side and comforted him. She hugged him so tight his face started turning blue.

"You scared me so much. I thought I might lose you and I couldn't bare it." Said, Isabelle, as she realized her tight grip.

"I'm a survivor, remember?" Said, Ethan, as they hugged again. After this hug, Isabelle helped Ethan to his feet and Alec, Isabelle and Ethan headed for the Institute. But halfway there Ethan thought of something.

"What are we gonna do about Carly?" Asked Ethan

"I'll call Simon when we get back. I can do a tracking spell on one of her things and he can go to her. She needs to be saved so we can have one good thing come from all of this." Said, Isabelle, as they continued their trek back to the Institute. Once they arrived Alec granted permission for Ethan to stay. Isabelle laid him on her bed and once he fell fast asleep she called Simon.

"Is everyone okay?" Asked Simon

"Jonathan is dead and Valentine traveled to Idris. Luckily, Jace and Clary went after him so we could pick up the pieces here. Ethan is here resting and he's banged up but he should be fine in a few days." Said Isabelle

"What about Carly?" Asked Simon

"Valentine abandoned her. She ran off before we could catch her but she's in the city. Tomorrow I can set up a tracking spell for you and then you can rescue her from the darkness she's covered in." Said Isabelle

"It won't cure her." Said Simon

"I know. But for almost a month at a time, she'll be herself. And we all need something good to come out of this. Come see me tomorrow and we can finally end her nightmare." Said, Isabelle, as they both said goodbye.


	24. Misery

Once again, Clary and Jace did not land exactly where they wanted to. Luckily, Clary recognized where they were and knew how to get to the lake. But before they could keep going Clary had to make sure Jace was okay.

"Jace, we need to get you a doctor." Said Clary

"No. Not until Valentine is dead." Said, Jace, as he winced in pain.

"You can't fight him like this, Jace." Said Clary

"I can try. Trying is the most important part, right?" Said Jace wincing again

"I don't want to lose you." Said, Clary, with tears in her eyes.

"Clary…" Said Jace

"I have lost so many people in the last few months alone and I am not about to lose you too. I care about you to damn much. I…" Said, Clary, as Jace leaned forward; kissing her.

"I know." Said, Jace, as they looked at each other for a long moment.

"Promise we'll both make it out of this alive." Said Clary

"I can't promise you that. But if something happens to me you keep fighting and I'll do the same. Valentine cannot leave that beach. That is the only thing I can promise you. Deal?" Said Jace

"Deal." Said, Clary, leaning forward to give Jace a more passionate kiss. They stayed like that until both were out of breath.

Clary and Jace would have continued if a shadowhunter hadn't appeared with a blade to Clary's throat. They backed away from each other as guards appeared and handcuffed them. Both of them were blindfolded and led into the forest. The two walked for maybe 10 minutes to some kind of tent. They were tied to a pole and unblindfolded. Neither of them recognized where they were, that is until a certain familiar face walked in.

"President?" Questioned Jace

"Hello Jace Wayland and nice to meet you Clary Morgenstern." Said the man

"Who is this Jace?" Asked Clary

"He's the president of the Clave. And he's been working for the circle the whole time." Said, Jace, as Clary looked where he was looking and noticed the signature circle.

"What is your endgame here?" Asked Clary

"My endgame is quite simple. All I want to do is help Valentine succeed. We can finally rid the world of impurities and make it the way it used to be. Where shadowhunters could live peaceful lives, and not have to worry about if they'd make it back to their families that night. I want to help Valentine make this world a better place." Said the president

"Making the world a better place does not involve genocide of multiple races. You will be killing men, women and children. Are you willing to kill an innocent child to meet your end goal?" Said Jace

"Those kids might be innocent but if Valentine let's them live they will be just as bad as their parents when they grow up. Extinction is the only option. And that goes for you too." Said the president as he whistled.

"What do you mean, us too?" Questioned Clary

"You know too much. I can't just let you run off and tell everyone. Valentine might be angry with me later but it's for the greater good." Said the president as two guards came in, one grabbed Clary and the other grabbed Jace.

"What are you gonna do?" Yelled Jace

"I'm going to give you both the verdict of treason from back in the day. Virgil!" Yelled the president as a big burly man came into the tent, "Grab your axe. Some heads will be rolling today."

"You're going to behead us?!" Said, Clary, as worry filled her body and she started to tear up.

"Oh, yes. It's going to be beautiful. Take them away." Said the president as they were dragged out of the tent.

* * *

Simon met with Isabelle and she spelled one of my favorite t-shirts. Simon thanked her and followed it across town toward my burned and barren old apartment. He put the shirt away, walked up the steps, and noticed the door had been put back on its hinges.

He broke the lock and walked in to find me crunched up in a ball. Simon got closer but when the floor creaked, I shot to my feet. Darkness filled my face and so did annoyance.

"Hello, Simon. What is it that you want?" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Carly, you know exactly why I'm here." Said Simon

"I'm afraid I can't let you turn me, Simon. I will lose my powers for a month at a time and I really don't want that. Maybe at the beginning I did but now I have a need for it. I am powerful and I can get anything I want." I said

"The demon blood has gotten to your head. You never wanted any of these powers. All you wanted was normality. I am here to help you. There is no way to make these powers vanish so this is the next best thing. I never wanted to do this to you. I'm so sorry." Said, Simon, as his fangs extended.

"Those are getting nowhere near my skin. I am stronger, faster and a way better fighter then you Simon. I beat the crap out of you a week ago so what suddenly makes you think you could beat me?" I said with an evil grin

"I'm not trying to beat you. I just need to tire you out and then I will get my chance. If not at least I died trying. I love you, Carly. I plan to do everything in my power to make sure you are okay. No matter what happens to me." Said Simon

"You will be disappointed. The old Carly is gone and she is not coming back. I am the stronger and better version of myself. I will never go back. Never." I said as my eyes went black.

"We'll see about that. I am not going down without a fight." Said Simon

"Neither am I." I said taking out a katana I had stolen a few days beforehand. Simon took out a sword he must have borrowed from Jace. We backed up and gave each other one last glance before the fight commenced.

I ran at him with all my speed and he blocked my attack. It did push him back a few feet but that did not deter him. He swung for my arm but I blocked it instantly. We fought like this for what felt like forever. Eventually, he started to get tired and I knocked his blade from his hand. I pointed the tip of my mine under his chin and backed him up into the nearby wall.

I stared at him and he stared at me. He was trying to mesmerize my mind but I wasn't gonna let it get to me. I started digging the blade farther into his neck, far enough for him to bleed. He winced but he stayed focused on the task at hand.

"Do you remember that one time in 8th grade? The first dance of the year was coming up and you really wanted to go, but you knew your mother wouldn't let you." Said, Simon, putting his arms to his sides. He slumped a little bit as the adrenaline in his body slowed. But I knew what he was trying to pull and I wasn't gonna allow it.

"Stop." I said shaking my head.

"Your mother said no, so me and Clary snuck you out of house. She even borrowed you one of her dresses so you had something to wear. We rode our bikes the entire way and when we got there you were so happy. This was the first dance you had ever been to and you were so excited." Said Simon

"Simon, shut up." I said

"Once inside, me and Clary started to dance but since you were homeschooled you didn't know anyone there. You sat at a table in the back just eating some potato chips. A slow song came on and I wanted to make sure you were okay so I asked you to dance." Said Simon

"Simon, I'm warning you." I said

"After a few attempts, you finally accepted and let me pull you onto the dance floor. Neither of us knew how to slow dance so we kept stepping on each other's feet. At one point the song sped up so I tried to spin you but my foot got caught and you fell on top of me. Both of us fell onto the floor laughing." Said Simon

"I SAID STOP!" I screamed as the memory came flooding back and my stance faltered. Simon took this opportunity and made his move. In one swift motion he knocked the blade from my hand and pinned me up against the wall. I tried to fight against him but the memory took a lot out of me. I didn't have enough strength to push back.

"I want the weak and shy Carly back. She was weird, funny and her smile made me smile. I want the girl I love back. I was hoping I could save you without condemning you further but there is nothing else I can do. I hope you can forgive me." Said Simon

"Simon, don't do this. I am powerful and I can take out any enemy in my way. I can protect you. I can fight for you if I have to. Or maybe I'll tear you limb from limb while I laugh at your mangled corpse." I said with a cooky smile.

"I don't need protection and I certainly don't want you tearing me limb from limb. I want the girl I love back in my arms and this is the only way to do so. I am truly sorry. I promised myself that after I turned I would never feed on you or harm you in that way. But if this is the way to save you then it's my only option." Said, Simon, as his mouth neared my neck.

"Simon, I'm going to...ahhh." I said as his fangs pierced my skin. For only a split second I felt unbearable pain then complete bliss spread throughout my body. I fought through the endorphins and tried to push Simon off but with each sip I grew weaker. When most of my blood had left my system, something inside me vanished. My eyes went clear of darkness and the urge to end Simon had gone along with it. I was me once again.

Simon lifted his mouth and slowly set me on the ground. I looked up at him and smiled a small smile. He returned the smile, knowing I was back. Then he bit into his wrist and put it up to my mouth. I had seen movies where they did this but experiencing it was something completely different.

His blood exploded in my mouth and it was the best thing I had ever tasted in my life. It was even better than being bitten and I didn't know that was possible. Once I had a few sips I pulled away and laid on the ground looking up at Simon. He bent down and gave me a kiss, some of my blood still on his lips. It was warm and inviting. All I wanted to do was cuddle with him and never let go but I knew that there was more. He had to kill me.

To become a vampire I had to die a mortal death, be buried and then crawl my way out. Once free I would crave blood more than life itself and I would kill to get it. I looked into Simon's eyes and saw hesitation. He didn't want to hurt me; kill me. But he knew what had to be done.

"Simon, it's okay. I'll be fine in a few hours." I said in a quiet reassuring voice.

"But I still have to kill you. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have." Said, Simon, as I put my hand on his face. He looked down at me as I stroked his cheek.

"Simon, I'll be fine. In the end the endorphins will take over and I will fade into blissful darkness. It's okay." I said as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I love you." Said, Simon, as he pulled me onto his lap and pushed some hair out of my face.

"I love you too." I said as he gave me a peck on the lips and then trailed kisses down to my already bruised neck. There was a second of hesitation and then bliss consumed me. I moved my hand to Simon's back and stroked it to give him comfort. Soon my hand was too heavy to lift and it fell to my side; darkness consuming me.

* * *

After being dragged from the tent, Clary and Jace we're taken a hundred feet into the woods. Jace was held down on his knees and Clary's head was laid on a stump. The burly man stood cowering over her as he sharpened his axe. Clary turned her head so the last thing she'd see would be Jace. He struggled in the circle members grasp but with his hands tied, it made things a whole lot more challenging.

The burly man aligned the axe with Clary's neck and smiled. He rose his axe into the air and when he was about to swing down, Jace's eyes lit up a golden yellow. He ripped his ropes and knocked out the circle members holding him down. Then the executioner changed his target to Jace.

He followed after Jace, swinging his big axe at him. Jace dodged every swing, having only one close call. While this was going on Clary loosened her ropes and noticed a big rock near the stump. When the burly man got Jace on his back, Clary grabbed hold of the rock and smashed it into the man's skull. He looked dazed as he dropped the axe and fell onto the brittle leaves covering the ground.

"You okay?" Asked, Jace, as his eyes changed back to handsome ones Clary knew.

"I am now." Said, Clary, as she gave him the tightest hug she could muster.

"You ready to end this once and for all?" Asked Jace

"Of course." Said, Clary, as they ran side by side to Lake Lin. When they arrived, no one was there. They searched the brush, trees and surrounding beach but there was nothing. Not even a footprint.

"Maybe we're early." Said Jace

"You're not early. Your late." Said, Valentine, as he appeared in front of Jace. Jace winced and Clary looked down in horror to see a blade imbedded in Jace's chest. He looked up at Valentine who had the handle of the blade still in his hand.

"Why?" Questioned Jace in a quiet voice

"You got in the way. I'm so sorry." Said, Valentine, as he slowly lowered Jace to the ground. He pulled the blade out as Clary ran to Jace's side. She kneeled beside him and began to cry.

"Jace. Please don't die on me. Jace!" Cried, Clary, as Jace gasped for air. He looked up at her and tried to smile.

"Remember what I said. Keep fighting…" Said, Jace, as his body started to slump.

"Jace! Please don't leave me!" Said, Clary, hysterically as she shook his shoulders. His eyes closed slowly and his breathing stopped all together. Clary put her head on Jace's chest and when she lifted it her sobs grew louder.

"He's gone, Clary. Crying won't change what happened." Said, Valentine, in a sadistic kind of tone.


	25. The End For Now

Back at the Institute, the others were waiting for Jace and/or Clary to let them know what was going on. The Clave allowed Magnus entrance to the Institute because they needed all the help they could get.

Magnus, Alec and Isabelle waited near one of the monitors in the main room for any response. Suddenly, they got one just not in the way they hoped. As they waited a surge of pain shot through Alec's stomach and he clutched the table.

"Alexander, what's wrong?" Asked, Magnus, as he squeezed Alec's shoulder to give him some comfort.

"I don't...Ahhh." Said, Alec, punching the table and grabbing his stomach as images flashed across his eyes; memories he shared with Jace. The moment they met, the moment they became parabatai and all the childhood moments they had together flew across his vision. When the images vanished he lifted up his shirt and noticed the parabatai rune was fading.

"Alec, what's happening?" Asked, Isabelle, as he gasped in pain.

"Jace!" Screamed, Alec, collapsing onto the floor, crying in pain. Magnus pulled Alec into his lap and tried to take some of the pain away. Alec cried and cried as pain surged through his body. When the pain came to a halt, then Alec cried even harder.

"What happened to Jace?" Asked Magnus

"He's…" Began, Isabelle, as she got interrupted.

"Can you get us to Lake Lin?" Asked, Alec, wiping away his tears and regaining his composure.

"Easily." Said Magnus

"Then let's get going. Grab some weapons and meet me in the courtyard in 5 minutes." Said, Alec, getting up and walking off toward the weapons room.

"What happened to Jace?" Asked Magnus

"Alec's tattoo flickered and so did his pain. If I'm right, which I hope I'm not, Jace is dead." Said Isabelle

"I hope you're wrong. Having his parabatai die would ruin Alexander. I don't want to see him in that kind of pain for a long time." Said Magnus

"Well let's hope I'm wrong." Said, Isabelle, as they went off and prepared for what they might see when they arrived at the lake.

Meanwhile, Clary pulled Jace's head onto her lap as she cried and stroked his hair. She kept hoping he'd open his eyes but he never moved. A few of her tears landed on his cheek as she wiped them away.

"Grief for your precious Jace. I have a world is save." Said, Valentine, wiping the blood from his hands. Clary half listening nodded and continued to caress Jace's face. Nothing could be worse, it was so bad she could barely breathe.

Valentine went to the edge of the lake and took out the mortal sword and cup from his duffel bag. Whispering an ancient chant he threw the sword into the lake; the water glowed and sparkled. Then a few more words later he put the cup into the water. This time, unlike the sword, it dissolved in his hand. The water lit up like a Christmas tree and the ground started to shake.

The small earthquake shook Clary out of her despair and reminded her of the promise she made to Jace. Before she could move, Razeel emerged from the lake and he was magnificent. He was the most beautiful being Clary had ever seen. He wore Greek-like clothing and his wings spread out behind him like fluffy clouds.

"What is it you wish, my child?" Asked, Razeel, in a deep and echoing voice.

"Angel, this world has gone into temptation. Your children are poisoned with evil." Began, Valentine, as he took his knife out and cut into his hand. Clary knew what was coming so she got to her feet and made her way closer to him.

"My Angel, I wish for…" Began, Valentine, as Clary pushed him back. The only way the wish would come true is if his blood touched the water and Clary wasn't gonna let that happen. She tried to push him again but he grabbed her wrist and slammed her back into the sand.

"Why do you always have to get in the way?" Asked Valentine

"Because I hate you and I will do anything and everything to make sure you don't succeed." Said, Clary, kicking him in the shin; hard.

"I don't want to do this." Said, Valentine, picking up a big rock, "But if you killing you gets you out of the way, it may be the only option."

"Are you kidding me? You'd definitely enjoy watching the life fade from my eyes; you did with Jace." Said Clary

"You think I enjoyed that? Yeah, he wasn't my son but I took care of him during his childhood. I cared for him, like I care for you, Carly, and Jonathan. But this mission is too important to be messed with. If I have to kill my children to clean this world of impurity, I will." Said, Valentine, as he lifted the rock above Clary's skull.

He looked at her with murder in his eyes as she noticed his knife only a few feet away. Using her knowledge to her advantage she dodged the rock and barrel rolled to knife. She grabbed hold of the handle and threw it into Valentine's chest.

"Good shot." Said, Valentine, pulling the blade from his shoulder.

"I'm not done! Ahhh!" Screamed, Clary, as she ran up to him, taking the blade from his hand; stabbing him three more times. Blood dripped from his mouth as she embedded the blade into his stomach causing him to collapse onto the sand.

She grabbed hold of the handle and yanked the knife from Valentine's bloodied stomach. Knowing she didn't have much time she ran to the edge of the beach and cut into her hand; letting the blood drip into the water.

"My Angel, I would like to make a wish." Said Clary

"What is it you wish, my child?" Said Razeel graciously

"Bring Jace back. Please..." Said Clary

Razeel looked at how broken Clary was and how bloodied Jace's body a few feet away seemed to be; he made a decision. Razeel's hands rose into the air and he put them together with a booming clap. The sound waves from his clap caused the trees to bend, water to sway, and Clary to fall on her ass. She looked up at him and he gave her a smile before vanishing back into the water.

She scrambled to her feet and skidded to Jace's side. He looked so peaceful; like a child sleeping in its crib. She sat there watching him; checking for signs of life. She started to think that her wish couldn't be achieved. Terror began to set in but before it consumed her, his eyes flew open.

"Jace?" Asked, Clary, to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Clary, what's going on?" Asked Jace

"It worked!" Screamed, Clary, as she pulled him into the tightest hug she had ever given. Tears of joy fell from her eyes as she dug her face into his shoulder.

"What did you do?" Asked, Jace, as he pulled back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said, Clary, wiping away her tears.

"I died, Clary. But now suddenly I'm not dead. What did you do?" Asked Jace again

"I used Valentine's wish to bring you back to life. I couldn't lose another person I care about." Said, Clary, as a sad glint came into Jace's eyes.

"Don't tell anyone I died?" Said, Jace, not saying what he really wanted to say.

"Jace…" Said Clary

"I don't want them to worry. Just say I got injured and you healed me. Okay?" Said Jace

"Okay." Said, Clary, as footsteps could be heard.

She readied Valentine's knife for the chance a circle member was coming to check on them. Luckily, Alec, Isabelle, and Magnus came through instead. Clary lowered her knife as Alec saw Jace. He walked right up to Jace, pulled him to his feet and brought him in for a hug. Tears fell from his eyes as he spoke.

"I thought you were dead. My parabatai rune faded, and I felt as if part of me died. I thought I lost you." Said Alec

"My wound worsened, which almost killed me, but Clary healed me up with the little magic she knew." Said, Jace, as he looked over to Clary and mouthed don't tell anyone; she nodded in response.

"What happened to Valentine and the ritual?" Asked Isabelle

"While I was tending Jace's wound, Valentine had began the ritual. He put the sword and cup into the water and a bright light shot out of the lake. Then Razeel rose and he was the most magnificent being I had ever seen. I stopped Valentine before he could make his wish and then I killed him. When he died Razeel vanished and then you guys arrived a short time after." Said, Clary, lying through her teeth. She wanted to tell them what actually happened but if Jace didn't want them to know then she had to keep her mouth shut.

"I'm so sorry that you had to kill your own father." Said Magnus

"I wish it never came that but if I didn't he'd try again. It was the only way." Said Clary

Isabelle's phone buzzed as she checked her messages, "Simon got to Carly. He's going to put her in the ground in one hour. We have to hurry back so she has her family."

"At least one good thing will come out of all of this." Said, Clary, as Magnus led the way out of the forest.

* * *

An hour later, everyone collected at the cemetery. Luke and Ethan helped Simon dig the hole while Jace, Alec, Magnus, Clary, and Isabelle silently watched. Once the hole was a good depth, Simon picked me up and set me down gently. He then jumped out and everyone took turns putting dirt in the hole. They kept going until the hole was filled back up to the top. When the deed was done, it was time to wait.

"How long does this usually take?" Asked, Luke, with sorrow. She'd been hurting for weeks and he had done nothing. Dealing with his pack and being a cop takes up a lot of time but he should've done something. He felt awful.

"Depends on the person." Said, Raphael, appearing beside a tree.

"What are you doing here, Raphael?" Asked, Simon, with annoyance.

"When I heard you were turning Carly, I had to see it for myself. It'll be interesting to see how a girl filled with demon blood, will react to being a vampire. Maybe her strength will be unimaginable or maybe the thirst will be too much to handle." Said, Raphael, with a smile.

"Why do you care so much? Last time you saw Carly you tried to kill her, what's different now?" Questioned Simon

"Why did no one tell me this?" Asked, Clary, toward Simon.

"Carly, didn't want you to worry." Said Simon

"You tried to kill, Carly?" Asked, Isabelle, toward Raphael. A long time ago she had a small crush on the guy but the more time that goes on she realizes how bad a guy he really is.

"If I hadn't, someone else was gonna come along and do it. I did the right thing. If I would've killed her then none of this awful crap would have happened to her." Said Raphael

"Did you really think murdering Carly was going to help her?" Asked, Simon, as anger rose inside of him.

"If you had let me kill her then she wouldn't have been tortured, a few of my friends would still alive, and all of this crap would have been avoided." Said Raphael

"I'm going to kill you." Said, Simon, with anger seeping out of every word.

"Stop fighting. Look!" Said, Luke, as everyone turned to see my grave shaking.

Seconds later, my hand popped out from under the dirt and I pulled myself out. My senses came back to me all at once and it was overwhelming. It was so dark I could barely open my eyes, every noise sounded like it was blasting from a speaker, the touch of my fingers on the grass made my hands feel tingly and the hunger made my insides burn. I sensed there were people around me but my eyes were too cloudy to see anything.

"I thought you said becoming a vampire would make her normal until the last day of the month." Whispered, Simon, as everyone noticed my black eyes.

"It will, once she finishes the transition. Give her blood and the eyes will vanish." Said, Magnus, with confidence.

I heard voices but they were too loud for me to pick them out. I clutched at my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt a hand on my shoulder, which I knew could only be Simon's. I looked up at where he would be if I could see. I heard something hit the leaves and Simon helped my hand find the object. I felt two bags underneath my hand, and I knew exactly what they were.

My mouth watered as I snatched up the bags and quickly used my teeth to rip a hole in each. I squeezed the contents into my mouth, spilling some onto my shirt as I went. The minute the blood hit my tongue it was like a firework of sensations. I licked the bags clean and when I had consumed most of the blood, things became less hectic.

My eyes cleared, things became quieter, my skin stopped tingling and burning in my chest vanished. I felt more alive than I had in a long time. After my senses returned to normal I noticed the crowd around me. I could hear all their heartbeats and the their blood pumping; it was overwhelming. I tried to ignore the feeling when I noticed Raphael.

"Last time I saw you tried to kill me. Why are you here?" I asked

"When I heard Simon was turning you I had to come see for myself. I wanted to know what would happen and I'm already intrigued." Said Raphael with a grin.

"Ignore him, he's just being an ass." Said Isabelle

"Carly, do you feel better?" Asked, Clary, stepping toward as I backed up. There was a look of hurt on her face but when she stepped forward the control I had was faltering.

"Don't come near me." I said cowering away.

"Why?" Asked, Clary, with worry and confusion.

Before I could answer Simon spoke up, "Her senses are overwhelming her. Hearing all your heartbeats and blood pumping is too much for her right now. She needs time."

"We'll give you space. Just...are you okay?" Asked Ethan

"Why are you worried about me? I'm the reason you got the crap kicked out of you." I said as my breathing quickened

"I knew it wasn't you." Said Ethan

"Stop saying that!" I yelled

"Saying what?" Asked Magnus

"That it wasn't me. I hurt all of you in some way or another. Don't forgive me or say it wasn't me, because it was. I was born like this and that side will always be a part of who I am. I might not have been in the right mind but it was me." I said

"Carly…" Began, Luke, getting closer.

"Stay away from me, for your own sake." I said as the heartbeats got really loud. I grabbed my ears to try and lessen the noise.

"Guys, back up." Said, Simon, but Clary didn't listen.

"Carly, calm down." Said, Clary, putting her hand on my shoulder. The minute I felt the weight of her hand on my shoulder I lost it.

"I said to stay back!" I screamed as I grabbed Clary's throat ran her back into a tree. My fangs extended and I started squeezing her throat. The others got ready to fight if need be as Simon got closer to try and get me off.

"Carly, control your breathing. Calm down before you hurt Clary." Said Simon

"But it's so loud and her blood smells so good." I said

"I know but you don't want to hurt her. She's your sister, the only family you have left. Do you really want to lose that?" Asked Simon

"Carly, please." Gasped, Clary, as her eyes widened from the pressure of my hands.

"Fight through this." Said, Simon, as he put his hand on my hand. The electricity I felt from his touch brought me back to reality. I let go of Clary with a horrified expression on my face.

"Carly…" Began, Isabelle, putting her hand on my arm. I controlled my breathing and pushed her hand away. I backed up and stared at my shaking hands.

"You all need to stay away from me. I've hurt too many people to be trusted. I...I can't...I'm so sorry." I said using my vampire speed to vanish.

"Carly!" Yelled, Clary, as she rubbed her throat.

"Leave her be." Said, Luke, as he brought Clary in for a hug.

As they bickered, Jace noticed the look on Simon's face. He knew that look anywhere, "We'll finish up here. Go make sure she is okay."

"Go after her lover boy!" Said, Raphael, in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, Raphael." Said, Simon, with annoyance as he used his speed to follow after me.

I didn't know where I was going but I needed to be away from people. I kept running and running until the city lights were dim. I was in the middle of a field with trees scattering the terrain.

I looked up and I could see every star in the sky. It was a beautiful scene that I could barely notice. I dropped to my knees, put my head in my hands, and screamed as loud as I could. Simon found me a few minutes later as I was crunched up in a ball crying.

"Carly, it's gonna be okay." Said, Simon, rubbing my shoulder.

"Will it?" I asked lifting my head as tears streamed down my face.

"It will. All you need is time." Said Simon

"Time isn't going to do anything. I've already hurt them and now with added abilities I am even more dangerous." I said

"Do you regret me saving you?" Asked, Simon, as he wiped away one of my tears.

"No, of course not. You saved me from being that monster everyday of my life but I didn't realize how hard it is to be a vampire. How much pain you must go through everyday. I've only been undead for less than an hour and I'm already hating it." I said truthfully.

"It's hard, harder than most realize but once you learn to control yourself, it'll get easier. It might not seem like it now but it will get better. I promise." Said Simon

"How can you be sure?" I asked as he helped me to my feet.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what the future will bring but we will deal with it when the time comes. I will help you control yourself and I will be by your side for every hardship." Said, Simon, stroking my cheek.

"But that one night a month. When I have to…" I began

"We will deal with it when we get there. Let's have the next two weeks to get you in control." Said Simon

"Why are you being so nice? I've hurt you so many times..." I said as I turned away. As I turned Simon grabbed my face and turned me back.

"I know you hate hearing this but I knew it wasn't you. Darkness shaded your eyes and now I have you back. That's all that matters, okay? Carly, I love you." Said Simon

"I love you too." I said as Simon leaned down and gave me a kiss.

Darkness has surrounded my life since before I was born. I've lost my mom, dad and even my twin brother. Clary is the only family I have left. Even though I feel envious of her, she's all I have. The next few weeks are going to be hard and when I have to kill, it will ruin me. But with Simon by my side, I feel like I might have a chance.


	26. Author's Note

Author's Note

So this is the end. I have been working on this fanfiction since May and I am so proud of how my idea came into writing. The support and love this story got was awesome and it means the world to me. I know there is more I could write like what happens to Carly after she's turned, what are the consequences of Jace coming back and is Jonathan really gone. But for now I have told all I want to tell.

In the next few months before Shadowhunters returns (April), I will be editing my old fics to rid them of mistakes. Check them out because I am proud of every story I tell. There could be a sequel to this story in the months to come but I need time to let a good idea come to me. Don't want a fanfic that is half baked, and then never finished. I hope you all enjoyed the ride and goodbye for now.


End file.
